La nièce de Mac
by Totorsg
Summary: La nièce de Mac débarque à New York et est bien décidé à pousser Mac vers une certaine personne, pendant qu'elle même tombe amoureuse d'un des collègues de son parrain.... ship ship ship
1. Chapter 1

**La nièce de Mac**

**Genre:** Général, ship Smac, DL et un autre …vous verrez bien.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

Note : Dans cette fic Mac à un frère, c'était un peu nécessaire …

**Bonne Lecture**

**Dans les bureaux de la police scientifique tout le monde s'activait à sont travail tel des ouvrières dans une ruche.**

**Mais une personne, peu familière de ce spectacle, observait cela du haut des escaliers, son regard perdu dans les allées et venues des personnes présentes, semblant chercher quelqu'un en particulier.**

**Tout d'un coup, son regard se fixa sur quelqu'un, un sourire élargi ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers la personne en question.**

**Voix :** « Toujours en train de travailler, n'est ce pas ? »

**Mac se retourna et leva les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée, il fut surpris quand il reconnu là qui elle appartenait.**

**Mac :** _(surpris)_ « Rebecca ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

**Rebecca :** _(taquin)_ « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. »

**Mac :** _(la prenant dans ses bras)_ « Bien sûr que je suis content de te voir. C'est juste que je suis surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

**Rebecca :** _(l'embrassant sur la joue)_ « Tu m'as fait peur durant un instant. »

**Mac :** _(se détachant)_ « Idiote ! »

**Rebecca :** « hey ! _(lui tapant gentiment le bras)_ Je ne te permets pas »

**Mac :** « Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es là ? »

Rebecca : « Je suis encore en vacances pour un petit moment et j'avais envie de te voir. En plus comme tu dois t'en douter les parents n'ont pas été très ravis mais je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix. J'ai décidé de faire mon année de formation à la police scientifique de New York _(souriant) _Tu vas devoir me supporter. »

Mac : _(rigolant)_ « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. _(sérieux)_ Mais tu n'aurais pas du poser un ultimatum à Mark et Lisa. »

Rebecca : « Peut-être, mais ils savaient que je voulais suivre ton parcours et venir à New York pour travailler avec toi. Ils pensaient que ça me passerait mais ça n'a pas était le cas »

**Flack :** « Mac, on a retrouvé Anna Fletcher _(voyant que Mac n'était pas seul)_ Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

**Rebecca :** _(regardant Flack avec un petit sourire)_ « Mac tu aurais dû me dire que les policiers à New York était aussi sexy, je serais venue beaucoup plus tôt. »

**Mac leva les yeux au ciel, décidément Rebecca ne semblait pas avoir changé.**

**Mac :** « Don, je vous présente ma nièce, Rebecca. Elle emménage à Manhattan. »

**Flack :** « Enchantez de vous rencontrer, je suis sûr que New York vous plaira. »

**Rebecca :** _(d'un air espiègle)_ « Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

**Mac :** _(voyant ce qu'il se passé)_ « OK … ! Becca, tu permets que je retourne travailler ? »

**Rebecca :** « Évidemment, si je peux venir avec toi ! »

**Mac :** _(exaspéré)_ « Becca ! »

**Rebecca :** « Ok, je vais essayer de trouver un appart' pendant ce temps alors. »

**Mac :** « Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Il y a assez de place à la maison pour que je t'héberge tout de même. »

**Rebecca :** _(embrassant Mac sur la joue)_ « J'espérais que tu dises ça, je t'adore parrain. »

**Mac :** (tout sourire) « Je sais. »

**Rebecca :** « Je t'attends dans ton bureau alors ?! »

**Mac acquiesça et Rebecca partit dans le bureau de Mac.**

**Flack :** « C'est une sacrée fille votre filleule. _(voyant le regard noir de Mac)_ Hum… oui, euh…on ferait mieux d'y aller je crois. »

**Quelques heures plus tard, Mac revint dans son bureau, mais il était tard et il retrouva Rebecca allongée sur le canapé endormie, sa veste faisant office de couverture. A cette vue, il sourit, se rappelant le bébé qu'elle avait été, puis il se dirigea vers le canapé, s'accroupit et embrassa Rebecca sur le front.**

**Mac :** _(lui caressant les cheveux)_ « Becca ma puce, je suis de retour. »

**Rebecca :** « Hum… »

**Mac :** _(doucement)_ « Allez, réveille toi, on va rentrer, tu seras mieux dans un vrai lit. »

**Rebecca :** _(se redressant)_ « Oui, tu as résolu l'affaire ? »

**Mac :** « Oui, une de plus classer. »

**Rebecca et Mac se levèrent et quittèrent les bureaux de la police scientifique pour se rendre chez lui, où les deux membres de la famille Taylor pourraient se reposer correctement**.

TBC...

j'espère que cela vous plais

n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit commentaire ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain matin, Mac était dans la cuisine, prenant son petit déjeuner quand il vit Rebecca arriver.**

Mac : « Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? »

Rebecca : « Je viens avec toi au labo quelle question ! »

Mac : « Ah bon ?! Aux dernières nouvelles tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis. »

Rebecca : (haussant les épaules) « Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, je veux profiter de mon parrain alors il n'y a pas a discuter, je viens avec toi. De plus, on a laissé ma voiture là-bas avec mes affaires, je ne peux même pas mettre des habits propres. »

Mac : (regardant sa montre) « Dans ce cas tu as vingt minutes pour enfiler quelque chose et prendre ton petit déjeuner. Tu pourras te changer au labo. »

Rebecca : (déposant un baiser sur la joue de son parrain) « C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Mac et Rebecca arrivèrent aux locaux de la police scientifique. La jeune femme se rendit à sa voiture afin de prendre de quoi revêtir des vêtements propres, puis fila aux vestiaires pour se changer. Alors que Mac, comme à son habitude, s'installa à son bureau, commençant à lire et rédiger des rapports. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rebecca le rejoignit, elle s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à lire un magazine qu'elle avait pris le soin d'apporter, prenant soin de ne pas déranger son parrain. **

**POV Mac **

Après plusieurs heures passé dans ma paperasse, je terminais enfin la dernière ligne du dernier rapport que j'avais à lire, et m'affala dans mon fauteuil en poussant un léger soupir. Relevant la tête, mon regard s'arrêta sur Rebecca, elle était concentrée dans sa lecture. Tout d'un coup, je ne pus que me rendre compte que Rebecca avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, en même temps cela devait remonter à plus de 5 ans, normal qu'elle ait changé. Elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une adulte. En cet instant, je constatais ce changement chez Rebecca, de plus les habits, pourtant simples qu'elle portait, mettaient parfaitement ses formes féminines en valeur. Je ne pouvais donc nier que ma nièce était devenue une femme et même une très belle femme. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, les choses allaient être difficiles pour moi. Ne plus la considérer comme un bébé, comme ce petit bout de chou que j'avais porté pour la première fois à la maternité, lors de sa naissance, de ne plus penser à elle comme cette petit fille qui apprenait à marcher ou à parler, cette petite fille, que j'avais vu grandir et que j'avais même aidé à élever pendant les 10 premières années de sa vie. Cette nièce que je considérais comme ma propre fille, cela allait être très difficile d'essayer de ne pas la surprotéger, surtout vis-à-vis des hommes, qui… j'imagine devait être nombreux à lui tourner autour, car avec sa peau bronzée, son petit côté mexico-californienne du aux gènes de sa mère, ses jolis yeux verts et ses cheveux châtains clairs. Elle devait en faire tourner des têtes, et j'avais pu déjà le constater avec la réaction de Flack, la veille. J'appréhendais presque la rencontre avec les autres hommes de mon équipe…

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais fière de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, fière qu'elle ait gardé en mémoire les valeurs que je lui avais apprise. J'étais aussi vraiment content que Rebecca soit là, elle m'avait beaucoup manqué, ont ne se voyaient que trop peu, surtout depuis que mon frère avait déménagé, peu de temps après la mort de Claire, heureusement, Rebecca avait toujours gardé contact avec moi. Il fallait dire que nous avions toujours étaient très proches, elle m'avait toujours considéré comme son père, ce qui n'était pas difficile dans un sens, vu le peu d'attention que ma belle-sœur et mon soi-disant frère lui accordaient. Etant petite, elle était toujours à la maison et Claire s'en occupait. On avait était tous les trois heureux durant cette période, malheureusement, Claire perdit la vie dans ces foutus attentats et Mark avait trouvé l'occasion rêvée pour éloigner Rebecca de moi, l'un des rares piliers de ma vie.

Oui, j'étais vraiment content qu'elle soit de retour à New York et surtout dans ma vie, une partie de moi revivait grâce à sa présence…

**Mac était toujours dans ses pensées quand la voix de Rebecca le ramena à la réalité. **

Rebecca : (le regard toujours fixé dans sa lecture) « Quand tu auras finis de me fixer comme ça et si tu as finis tes rapports, (posant son magazine sur la table et regardant Mac) serais-tu prêt à me présenter tes collègues ?! »

Mac : (affichant un sourire) « Si cela peut te faire plaisir ! »

Rebecca : « Oui, cela me ferait très plaisir, j'entends assez souvent parler d'eux dans tes lettres pour avoir envie de les rencontrer, surtout cette femme dont tu me parles sans arrêt… (Réfléchissant, un petit sourire en coin) Stella, c'est ça. »

**Mac acquiesça, se leva et c'est avec sa nièce qu'il sortit de son bureau afin de faire le tour du labo et de lui présenter ses collègues et amis. **

**C'est ainsi que la visite du labo commença, après avoir fait le tour de quelque salles, Mac pensait retrouver Danny dans la salle des analyses ADN mais quand il s'y dirigea quelqu'un l'interpella de la salle de repos.**

Voix : Hey patron !

**Mac s'arrêta, recula légèrement et regarda qui l'avait appelé.**

Mac : « Danny ! Vous vous accordez une pause ?! »

Danny : « Il faut bien de temps en temps, vous devriez essayez d'ailleurs ! »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas tord le blondinet. »

Danny : (regardant étrangement Rebecca) « Euh… et vous êtes ?! »

Rebecca : (lui tendant la main) « Rebecca Taylor, je suis … »

Mac : (la coupant) « Ma nièce et filleule. »

Danny : « Oh ! (lui serrant la main) Enchanté, moi c'est Danny (à Mac) Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez une si jolie nièce »

Mac : (levant les yeux au ciel face au mot « jolie ») « Que voulez Danny, vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir de moi. »

Rebecca : « Dites, c'est vous l'époux de Lindsay ?! »

Danny : (regardant Mac) « Par contre, elle sait tout sur nous ?! (Voyant Mac hausser les épaules, il reporta son attention sur Rebecca) Oui, c'est bien moi qui suis marié à cette merveilleuse femme ! »

Rebecca : (souriante) « Bon, il est un peu tard maintenant mais Félicitations quand même ! »

Danny : « Merci, c'est gentil. D'ailleurs votre parrain était mon témoin. »

Rebecca : « Oui, il me l'a dit, par contre je n'ai pas pu savoir qui était la demoiselle d'honneur de votre épouse… »

Danny : (un sourire en coin) « Stella… »

Rebecca : « Vraiment, Stella ?! (Souriant à son parrain) Intéressant. Je suppose qu'elle seule a pu avoir le bouquet de la mariée… »

Danny : « A vrai dire il n'y a pas vraiment eu de lancer du bouquet vu qu'on a fait un mariage civil mais dans un sens, oui. »

Rebecca : « Encore plus intéressant (à son parrain) et toi t'as même pas été capable de l'épouser ?! Non mais vraiment (tapant son parrain sur le bras) T'es qu'un idiot ! »

Mac : « Aïe !! Et puis qu'est ce que tu me racontes, Stella est ma meilleure amie. »

Danny : (rigolant face à cet échange) « Si tu veux mon avis Rebecca, il y a plus que ça… parce que personne n'y crois à ce mensonge …à part eux peut-être !»

Mac : (lançant à Danny un regard noir) « Vous… je ne vous paie pas pour dire des âneries, alors au boulot ! »

**Danny s'en alla penaud mais s'arrêta tout de même à la hauteur de Rebecca et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

Danny : (tout bas pour que Mac n'entende pas) « On se demande tous les jours pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore ensemble. »

**Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Danny sortit de la salle de repos un sourire aux lèvres et lâchant un dernier « J'aime beaucoup votre nièce, Mac ». **

**Rebecca rigola mais face au regard fâché que lui lança son parrain, elle s'arrêta très vite.**

Rebecca : (d'une moue désolée) « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Mac : (un peu sèchement) « Alors évite de sortir ce genre de choses à tout le monde, (se radoucissant) ils sont déjà assez interrogatifs sur notre relation sans que ma nièce vienne leur confirmer qu'ils ont raison de l'être. »

Rebecca : « Pardon, mais bon s'ils voyaient tout ce que tu me racontes dans tes lettres par rapport à Stella, je crois qu'ils auraient de quoi être perplexes, parce que moi, je le suis déjà et je ne vous ai encore jamais vu dans la même pièce alors … à mon humble avis, ils n'ont pas besoin de ma confirmation. »

Mac : (soupirant) « Je sais, je sais aussi que tu as du mal à croire en l'amitié homme/femme, mais Stella et moi sommes la preuve vivante que ça peut exister. »

Rebecca : (toujours aussi peu convaincue) « hum… Si tu le dis »

Mac : «Bon nous allons continuer les présentations »

**Mac posa une main en bas du dos de sa filleule pour la guider vers la sortie de la salle de repos et celle-ci lui donna un baiser sur la joue comme pour se faire pardonner. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Sheldon et Adam, celui-ci essayait d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'un nouveau logiciel de reconnaissance faciale à Sheldon. **

Mac : « Alors Sheldon, Adam est un bon prof ?! »

Sheldon : (souriant) « Pour l'instant, j'ai tout compris à ce qu'il m'a expliqué, en même temps le logiciel ne demande pas beaucoup de manipulation de notre part mais bon vaut mieux savoir s'en servir quand même.»

Mac : « Vous avez bien raison, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je voulais vous présenter ma nièce Rebecca, elle vient d'arriver à New York et risque de traîner dans les parages. »

Sheldon : (lui souriant) « c'est un honneur de rencontrer un autre membre de la famille Taylor. »

Adam : (souriant gêné) « Et c'est une très belle rencontre, enchanté ! »

Rebecca : (souriant aux deux hommes) « Moi aussi, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, mon parrain me parle tellement de vous que j'avais déjà l'impression de vous connaître, mais c'est très agréable de vous voir en chair et en os, surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas précisé que les membres de son équipe avait autant de charme. »

**A ce compliment, Adam balbutia un merci tout en rougissant et Sheldon la remercia aussi tout en taquinant Adam sur sa réaction.**

Sheldon : (donnant une tape dans le dos d'Adam) « Bah alors mon grand rougit pas comme ça, on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'une jolie fille te fait un compliment. »

Mac : « Ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne va pas vous manger. »

Adam : (retrouvant d'un coup contenance) « Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

Sheldon : (voyant le regard noir de Mac) Oh la Mec, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, c'est la nièce du boss alors si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer sur place… »

Adam : « Pardon Patron, c'était inapproprié »

Mac : « Plutôt, oui »

Rebecca : (avec un grand sourire) « Ne faites pas attention, s'il le pouvait, il vous interdirait complètement de m'approcher. Il a tendance à être très protecteur avec moi, même trop parfois. (Se pelotonnant dans les bras de Mac) Mais c'est mon parrain et je l'aime comme ça. »

Mac : (grommelant) « Euh oui et si on allait voir Lindsay ?! »

Rebecca : (rigolant face à cette réaction) « C'est parti ! »

Sheldon : « Surtout n'hésite pas à revenir traîner dans le coin de temps en temps. »

Rebecca : (faisant la bise aux deux hommes) « Promis ! »

**Mac et Rebecca s'en allèrent, arrivés dans le couloir Mac prit la parole.**

Mac : « Tu n'étais pas obligée de leur faire la bise avant de partir »

Rebecca : (exaspérée) « Oh Mac, ils ne vont pas me manger non plus. »

Mac : (peu convaincue) « Si tu le dis »

**Après avoir longé le couloir, ils retrouvèrent Lindsay dans une salle en train d'analyser des vêtements.**

**Mac :** « Lindsay comment ça se passe ? »

**Lindsay :** « Très bien ! »

**Mac :** « Je voulais vous présenter ma nièce, Rebecca, la fille de mon frère. »

**Lindsay :** _(étonnée)_ « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un frère, Mac ?! »

**Rebecca** : « Mon parrain à tendance à être très mystérieux _(lui tendant la main)_ Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

**Lindsay :** « Moi de même, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Mac, surtout depuis que c'est le parrain de notre petite Lucy, à Danny et moi »

**Rebecca :** _(regardant Mac)_ « C'est vrai ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça. _(Toute contente_) J'ai une petite cousine alors ! »

**Mac :** _(rigolant face à l'enthousiasme de sa nièce)_ « On peut dire ça. »

**Rebecca :** _(à Lindsay)_ « Je pourrais la voir ?! »

**Lindsay :** _(souriante)_ « Bien sûr ! »

**Rebecca :** « Et si vous avez un problème pour la garder en ce moment, je peux m'en occuper, pour l'instant je suis complètement dispo. Et puis, je risque de traîner dans les pattes de Mac. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu qu'il faut bien que je rattrape le temps perdu et l'embêter un peu, donc vous pourriez en plus voir votre fille la journée, si… Mac le permet. »

**Lindsay :** « Moi ce me convient parfaitement. »

**Mac :** _(voyant le regard suppliant des deux jeunes femmes_) « Ok, je suis d'accord mais pas de bêtise, je ne veux pas avoir Sinclair sur le dos. »

**Rebecca :** _(l'embrassant)_ « T'es le meilleur ! »

**Mac :** « Je sais, tu me le répètes souvent. »

**Rebecca :** « Euh… ça va les chevilles ?! »

**Lindsay et Rebecca se mirent à rire devant l'air interloqué de Mac, mais un sourire se forma rapidement sur son visage quand il vit que Lindsay et Rebecca s'étaient mises à parler de Lucie et semblaient parfaitement s'entendre. Pour l'instant les présentations de sa nièce, à qui il tenait tout particulièrement, avec les membres de son équipe, des personnes qui étaient devenues sa famille, se passaient très bien. Rebecca semblait parfaitement s'entendre avec eux. Enfin il devrait peut être gardé un œil sur Flack, avec qui le courant avait semblé tout particulièrement bien passer. Et puis Adam aussi, à qui Rebecca avait semblait bien plaire, Sheldon … ?! Lui ne semblait pas une « menace » mais il garderait un œil sur lui aussi, juste au cas où… **

**Qu'il se sentait bête tout d'un coup de penser à ça, Rebecca était grande et elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la surprotéger et d'être à l'affût dès qu'un homme était dans les parages et s'approchait d'elle. En même temps c'était normal, s'il ne s'inquiétait pas, il ne pouvait pas prétendre être son parrain ou même son père comme elle aimait de temps en temps l'appeler. Il était l'homme le plus important de sa vie, du moins il l'espérait et il se devait de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle. **

**Mac était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la question que lui posait Rebecca. **

Rebecca : (voyant qu'il ne répondait pas) « Hey ! Mac, t'es avec nous ?! »

Mac : (revenant à la réalité) « Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Rebecca : « Je te demandais si cela te convenait de dîner chez Lindsay et Danny demain soir pour que je puisse voir ma cousine ? »

Mac : (regardant Lindsay) « Oui, je crois que cela devrait être bon »

Lindsay : (souriant) « C'est parfait alors et Lucy sera contente de voir son parrain aussi, ça fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu. »

Mac : « Oui, se sera une bonne occasion. Bon, Lindsay, on va vous laisser travailler, votre patron risque de vous engueuler après. »

Lindsay : (rigolant) « Oui, ce serait vraiment trop bête. »

**Mac et Rebecca partirent laissant Lindsay se remettre au travail. Ils continuèrent la visite du labo et Mac emmena Rebecca voir son vieil ami Sid, qui était le seul à avoir déjà rencontré Rebecca quand elle était plus petite, un soir où lui et sa femme avaient été invités chez Claire et Mac à dîner. Sid ne put alors que constater que la petite fille qu'il avait vu il y a de ça plusieurs années avait bien grandi et était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Après leur discussion avec Sid, ils revinrent au bureau de Mac ayant fini le tour du labo et pensant avoir vu tout le monde mais en entrant dans le bureau, Rebecca avait l'impression qu'une personne ne lui avait pas encore été présentée et elle trouva très vite laquelle. D'ailleurs sur le coup, elle se demanda si cet oubli n'était pas délibéré de la part de son parrain, il semblait redouter la présentation avec cette personne. Cela devait être aussi de peur qu'elle en dise trop devant elle, qui semblait tellement importante pour lui. Rebecca avait, depuis un petit moment maintenant, envie de la rencontrer, son parrain semblait le vouloir aussi mais il semblait aussi être quelque peu nerveux face à cette présentation devenue maintenant imminente. **

Rebecca : « Mac … tu n'aurais pas oublié de me présenter quelqu'un ?! »

Mac : « Non, je ne crois pas »

Rebecca : « Tu es sûr ?! Car je ne crois pas avoir vu Stella. »

**Mac soupira, décidemment sa nièce n'avait que ce nom à la bouche, et semblait attacher une grande importance à sa rencontre avec Stella. Bon il se doutait du pourquoi et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Il y avait aussi le fait que Stella était une personne importante dans sa vie et qu'il appréhendait cette rencontre, il avait peur que les deux femmes ne s'apprécient pas.**

**Dans un sens, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que le courant ne passe pas entre elles. Il fallait le dire, les deux femmes de sa vie, surtout que Rebecca avait tendance à avoir le même tempérament que Stella et même physiquement, certaines similitudes étaient parfois troublantes. Enfin, Rebecca revenue à New York, la présentation allait devoir être faite.**

Mac : « Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est sa matinée de congé. »

Rebecca : « Oh, d'accord. Au moins ça te permet de respirer un peu avant la fameuse rencontre. »

**Ils se sourirent puis Rebecca s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé et se remit à lire son livre, pendant que Mac essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son travail mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les minutes passer, appréhendant l'arrivée de Stella, qui sonnerait l'heure des présentations. Surtout qu'il se rappela tout d'un coup que quand Stella avait sa matinée de congé, elle arrivait vers midi afin de l'emmener manger un morceau avant de se mettre au travail et Mac ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Rebecca et Stella pendant tout un déjeuner, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas…**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

voilà la suite

* * *

**Midi arriva. Quand Mac vit la petite et la grande aiguille se superposer, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir pendant quelques secondes sa respiration, Stella n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, il vit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur une Stella souriante qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour entrer dans le bureau de Mac, et qui n'avait pas aperçu l'autre occupante du lieu.**

_Stella :_ « Alors Mac tu es prêt pour aller déjeuner ?! »

_Mac_ : (se frottant la nuque un peu gêné) « Navré mais je ne crois pas que cela ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui. »

_Stella_ : (étonnée) « Pourquoi ?! Tu as d'autre projet ?! »

_Mac _: « Je dois déjà déjeuner avec quelqu'un. »

_Stella_ : (déçue) « Oh Je vois ! Et qui est la personne qui ose me priver de Toi ?! »

_Rebecca_ : « C'est moi ! »

**Stella sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. **

_Stella _: (posant la main sur sa poitrine) « Excusez-moi. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y a avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. »

_Rebecca _: (souriant) « J'ai vu ça.»

_Mac _: (arrivant près des deux femmes) « Stella je te présente Rebecca, ma filleule. Rebecca voici Stella, ma meilleure amie. »

_Stella_ : « Enchantée ! »

_Rebecca_ : « Moi également. »

_Stella_ : « J'ignorais que tu avais une autre filleule ?! »

_Rebecca_ : « Je pense que vous me croirez sur parole si je vous dis que mon parrain peut être parfois mystérieux. »

_Stella_ : (lui souriant) « Oh à qui le dites vous ! »

_Rebecca_ : « En tout cas, je suis vraiment très heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer! Mon parrain me parle tellement de vous. »

_Stella_ : (jetant un coup d'œil à Mac) « Vraiment ?! »

_Rebecca_ : (souriant) « Oh oui ! et … »

_Mac_ : (coupant Rebecca) « Oui, enfin elle exagère un peu aussi… Je lui ai parlé de tout le monde.»

_Rebecca_ : « Oui, enfin tu ne parles pas de tout le monde comme tu me parles de Stella dans tes lettres …. (Voyant tout d'un coup le mal aise de son parrain et le petit sourire en coin de Stella, Rebecca essaya de se rattraper) enfin… en même temps vous êtes sa meilleure amie, je suppose que c'est normal. »

_Stella _: « Hum… je suppose que c'est ça. Quoiqu'il en soit je vais vous laisser puisque vous avez décidé de déjeuner ensemble. »

_Rebecca_ : « Oh non ! C'est moi. Je ne voudrais pas bouleverser vos habitudes, je peux très bien … »

_Stella_ : (coupant Rebecca) « On peut aller déjeuner tous les trois ! »

_Mac_ : (limite en panique) « Mauvaise idée ! »

**Rebecca et Stella se retournèrent toutes les deux sur Mac, surprises.**

_Rebecca_ : « Mais si, au contraire, c'est une très bonne idée. Je te promets de me tenir convenablement.»

_Mac_ : « On ne pourrait pas faire ça une autre fois. Je ne me sens vraiment pas d'attaque à surveiller la moindre de tes paroles. »

_Rebecca_ : « Ok, d'accord, si tu le prends comme ça … (à Stella) Je vous le laisse Stella. Quant à moi, je suis sûre que Danny sera ravi de déjeuner avec moi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde sur… (Donnant un petit sourire en coin à son parrain) un certain Sujet, on risque d'avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire…. »

**Rebecca allait sortir du bureau quand elle s'arrêta, voulant taquiner son parrain un peu plus.**

_Rebecca _: « Ou … peut être qu'Adam m'accordera un peu d'attention … »

_Mac_ : « Quoi ?! Adam ! (ouvrant la porte de son bureau et criant après elle) Rebecca ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je t'interdis d'aller voir Adam. Rebecca !! »

_Rebecca_ : « Je n'entend rien ! »

_Mac_ : (retournant dans son bureau) « C'est pas vrai, elle vient à peine d'arriver et elle me rend déjà dingue. (Voyant Stella rire) Pourquoi tu ris ?!»

_Stella_ : « Non mais tu as vu ta réaction quand elle a prononcé le nom d'Adam ? Tu es l'un de ces parrains surprotecteurs, c'est ça ?! »

_Mac_ : « J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai ce besoin constant de la protéger. »

_Stella_ : « C'est normal ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir avec nous ?! »

_Mac_ : (posant une main protectrice en bas du dos de Stella) « Je t'expliquerais ça devant le déjeuner. »

**Mac et Stella partirent ensemble prendre un déjeuner bien mérité. **

**TBC.....  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme à leur habitude, Mac et Stella se rendirent au petit resto du coin « Chez Joe » et s'installèrent à une table. Une fois assis le propriétaire vint prendre leur commande.**

Joe : « Salut Mac ! Stella ! Alors je vous sers comme d'habitude ou vous changez ?! »

Mac : (après avoir sondé Stella du regard) « Comme d'habitude Joe ! »

Joe : « C'est parti ! »

Stella : (se versant un peu d'eau dans son verre) « Alors Mac, si tu me parlais un peu de Rebecca. Elle est là depuis quand ? »

Mac : « Elle est arrivée hier, en fin d'après midi. »

Stella : « Tu dois être content ?! »

Mac : « Oui, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Par contre je ne pensais pas qu'elle me taquinerait au tant. »

Stella : « Il faut bien qu'elle en profite. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'a pas vu… »

Mac : « Oui, mais bon… je ne croyais pas …en fait je ne pensais pas être si possessif et si protecteur avec elle quand je lui ai présenté l'équipe. »

Stella : (lui offrant un petit sourire en coin) « Et si tu m'expliquais comment les présentations se sont passées ? Et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adam pour que tu réagisses comme ça toute à l'heure ?! »

Mac : « Si seulement cela s'était passé qu'avec Adam… »

Stella : « Allez raconte moi. (D'un air faussement vexé) de toute façon tu me dois bien ça pour m'avoir présenté en dernière. »

**Mac rigola devant son air fictivement froissé et commença à lui raconter comment les présentations avec l'équipe sans oublier de parler des petites péripéties avec Flack et Adam… **

**Pendant ce temps, dans les bureaux de la police scientifique, Rebecca s'était mise à chercher Danny. Elle avait taquiné son parrain en lui disant qu'elle irait voir Adam mais pour le moment c'était plutôt Danny qui l'intéressait. Comme ils avaient eu l'air d'être du même avis en ce qui concernait Mac et Stella, Rebecca avait envie d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui sans avoir son parrain dans les parages. **

**Elle le trouva en train de faire des analyses ADN.**

Rebecca : « Hey Danny ! »

Danny : « Tiens Rebecca. Mac t'a chassé de son bureau ?! »

Rebecca : « Presque, il n'a pas voulu que je déjeune avec Stella et lui. Sans doute de peur que je dise des bêtises. Du coup je les ai laissé aller déjeuner en amoureux. »

Danny : (rigolant) « J'espère que tu ne lui a pas dis ça ? »

Rebecca : « Non, mais je lui ai dis que j'allais déjeuner avec Adam. Ce qui n'était pas mieux pour lui, crois moi. »

Danny : «Pourquoi tu es là alors ?! »

Rebecca : « Parce que je lui ai dis ça pour l'ennuyer, en fait j'aimerais qu'on déjeune ensemble. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se raconter. Enfin, si tu n'avais pas prévu de manger avec Lindsay… »

Danny : «Non t'inquiète. Lindsay est beaucoup plus occupée que moi aujourd'hui et puis elle pourra toujours nous rejoindre si elle a une minute. »

Rebecca : (souriant) « C'est parfait alors ! »

Danny : « Chinois ça te dis ?! Il y en a un pas loin, on pourrait se faire livrer ici »

Rebecca : « Très bien. Allez viens on va s'installer dans le bureau de Mac.»

Danny : (pas très sûr) « Euh… t'es sûre parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir des problèmes avec Mac ? »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « T'inquiète pas, on mettra tout sur mon dos, il n'osera rien dire. »

**Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Mac, Danny appela le chinois pour commander puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, attendant tranquillement leur mets qui ne furent pas longs à arriver. Ils commencèrent donc à manger tout en parlant. **

Danny : « Alors tu as rencontré Stella ?! »

Rebecca : « Oui. »

Danny : « Et alors…?! »

Rebecca : « Elle me semble être une femme très bien, en fait, elle est exactement comme je me l'étais imaginée avec ce que Mac m'avais dit d'elle. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi mon parrain ne voit que par elle. C'est une très belle femme et elle semble savoir y faire avec lui.»

Danny : « Ça je ne peux que confirmer. »

Rebecca : « Danny ?! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure ?! Sur le fait que Mac et Stella ressentent plus que de la simple amitié l'un envers l'autre ? »

Danny : « Tu sais on les connait depuis un moment maintenant. On travaille avec eux tous les jours et c'est vrai que c'est difficile de croire en cette soi-disant simple amitié. Ils nous rabâchent sans cesse qu'il n'y rien de plus entre eux, mais nous on a un regard extérieur et on voit la façon qu'ils ont de se regarder. La façon qu'ils ont de ce comprendre par un simple regard ou un simple geste. Tout ce qu'on voit, crois moi, dépasse la simple amitié. Leur lien est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Ils sont seulement trop aveugles pour le voir ou ils ne veulent pas le voir de peur de tout gâcher entre eux… (Après un instant) Et puis je crois que le fait que toi aussi pense qu'il y a plus, m'invite à supposer que Mac t'a peut-être dit quelque chose… »

Rebecca : « En quelque sorte, il n'a pas vraiment était clair sur le sujet mais il m'a quand même plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il tenait énormément à elle. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose, surtout qu'à chaque fois que je voulais en savoir plus, il évitait le sujet… cela m'a donné plus d'indices qu'il n'aurait voulu."

Danny : « Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? »

Rebecca : « Je pense que je vais m'en mêler, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Je pense que … je verrais bien au fur et à mesure… et il faudrait déjà que je puisse parler à Stella seule à seule. »

Danny : « Invite la à boire un verre un de ses soirs. »

Rebecca : (Soudainement très motivée) « Tu sais quoi ?! Tu as raison et je vais faire ça dès ce soir ! »

Danny : « Tu es rapide. »

Rebecca : « C'est qu'une fois lancée on m'arrête plus ! Tu as son numéro, je vais lui envoyer un message tout de suite, comme ça Mac sera au courant. Il va légèrement angoisser et va lui dire quoi dire ou faire, mais … (souriant) il ne sait pas comment je peux être quand je veux obtenir quelque chose. »

Danny : « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi ! Et puis si un jour tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour ces deux là, nous seront ravis de t'aider. »

Rebecca : (lui offrant un clin d'œil) « Je n'en doute pas ! »

**Danny lui donna le numéro de Stella et Rebecca se mit à composer le message. **

**Stella et Mac mangeaient et celui-ci avait fini de lui raconter comment les présentations s'étaient déroulées avec l'équipe. Stella avait un sourire aux lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de Mac face à la réaction qu'il avait eu avec Flack et Adam.**

Stella : « Mac, tu devrais peut être te détendre. Surtout qu'en plus ce sont des hommes que tu connais. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ta réaction si Rebecca ramenait un homme que tu ne connaissais pas chez toi. »

Mac : « Ah ben, il sera doucement raccompagné dehors. »

Stella : (rigolant) « Je doute que Rebecca apprécie. C'est quand même une adulte maintenant et une très belle jeune femme qui plus est. Je pense que tu vas devoir t'habituer à ce genre de réaction de la part de la gente masculine. Et puis, s'il devait se passer quelque chose avec Don ou Adam, tu devrais t'en réjouir plutôt que de vouloir les assommer. »

Mac : « Je devrais m'en réjouir de la même façon que pour Adam et toi ?! »

Stella : (surprise qu'il remette ça sur la table) « Mac… je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'approuver ce que j'avais fait avec Adam mais de le comprendre au moins. Je te l'ai dit et répété que cette nuit là avait été une erreur. »

Mac : « Tu peux alors comprendre que je me méfie d'Adam. »

Stella : (plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu) « Non ! Car il a fallu être deux pour faire cette bêtise et que dans ce cas, tu devrais te méfier de moi aussi. (Se radoucissant) Excuse-moi, mais on s'est déjà expliqué et disputé pour ça et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer… (Elle sentit la main de Mac prendre la sienne comme un accord à sa demande) Et j'aimerais que tu le laisses un peu tranquille. »

Mac : « Pardon Stella, je ne voulais pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je te promets de faire un effort. »

Stella : (Lui souriant) « Merci. (Sentant son portable vibrer) Tiens, j'ai un message (voyant la signature) Rebecca ?! »

Mac : (tout aussi surpris) « Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?! »

Stella : (lisant le message) « Boire un verre avec moi …ce soir. »

Mac : « C'est pas vrai ! Elle ne va vraiment pas lâcher le morceau ! »

Stella : « Quel morceau ?! C'est en rapport avec le fait que tu n'ais pas voulu qu'elle vienne ?! »

Mac : « Oui, (passant une main sur son visage) apparemment Rebecca ne croit pas à notre simple amitié. Elle pense qu'il y a plus entre nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Stella : « Oui, je vois. Elle doit bien s'entendre avec Danny alors ! »

Mac : « Plus que tu ne le crois … je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout dit sur la rencontre entre Danny et Rebecca. »

Stella : « Et ne m'en dis pas plus, je me doute de quoi il s'agit. (Regardant de nouveau son portable) Je fais quoi ?! »

Mac : (haussant les épaules) « Accepte, je suis sûr que si elle t'invite c'est pour avoir ta version sur notre soi-disant amitié comme elle le dit si bien. Mais fais attention, elle peut être très forte à ce jeu là. »

Stella : (un sourire en coin) « Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai de la ressource. »

Mac : « Votre soirée promet ! »

**Ils se mirent à rire puis ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien.**

**TBC…**

**j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny et Rebecca étaient toujours dans le bureau de Mac mais ils avaient été rejoints par Lindsay, Adam et Sheldon. Ils étaient tous en train de parler et de rire quand une voix les fit sursauter. **

Voix : « Je ne savais pas que la prochaine réunion Tupperware avait lieu dans mon bureau. »

**Tous se retournèrent, surpris, vers Mac les mains sur ses hanches et un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, sans oublier une Stella hilare derrière lui. **

**Tout le monde s'était tu et personne n'osait prononcer un mot.**

Adam : « D…Désolé Patr… »

Mac : (coupant Adam sèchement) « Adam ! Dehors ! »

Stella : (soupirant) « Mac ! »

Mac : (fermant les yeux) « Excusez moi Adam, ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai dit. »

**Quand Mac s'était énervé contre Adam, Rebecca allait lui dire d'arrêter de jouer les parrains protecteur, mais quand elle vit Stella cesser de rire d'un coup et son expression exaspérée, elle senti qu'il y avait autre chose. Il semblait y avoir une autre histoire derrière la colère de Mac envers Adam. **

Rebecca : (voulant détendre l'atmosphère) « Oh fait pas comme si tu étais vraiment contrarié. Ce n'est que ton équipe et puis c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir manger ici. (Voyant qu'il allait répondre) Non, dis rien t'avais qu'à pas me mettre « out » de votre déjeuner.»

Mac : « C'est toi qui t'es mis « out » toute seule. »

**Rebecca lui tira la langue.**

Mac : « Rebecca Claire Maria Taylor, ce ne sont pas des manières ! »

**Rebecca haussa les épaules en rigolant puis se tourna vers Stella.**

Rebecca : « Alors vous êtes partante pour ce soir ?! »

Stella : (jetant un coup d'œil à Mac avant de reporter son attention sur Rebecca) « Oui, je suis partante. »

Rebecca : (avec un énorme sourire) « Génial ! Cela risque d'être intéressant.»

Mac : « Bon je sais que vous adorez ma nièce mais j'aimerais récupérer mon bureau. »

Danny : « Oh ! Oui, excusez-nous boss, on y va (en sortant) à plus tard Rebecca ! »

**Tous sortir du bureau laissant Mac et Rebecca seuls****. **

Mac : (s'installant à son bureau) « Alors le repas était bon ?! »

Rebecca : (Souriant) « Oui, Adam est un amour (remarquant la petite pause que son parrain avait fait avant de s'asseoir complètement au nom d'Adam) Mais si ça peut te rassurer j'ai passé la majorité du déjeuner avec Danny. »

Mac : « Le contraire m'aurait étonné, vu le message que tu as envoyé à Stella. »

Rebecca : (s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Mac) « Tu te doutais bien que j'allais vouloir parler avec Stella… en privé. »

Mac : « Je suppose que oui. En même temps quand tu entendras ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire depuis le début de la bouche de Stella, peut être que tu arrêteras avec tes sous-entendus… ?! »

Rebecca : « Ou pas ! Tout dépendra de ce que Stella me dira (d'un air faussement innocente) et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas du tout de quels sous-entendus tu parles.»

Mac : (lui souriant) « Mais bien sûr ! »

**Le reste de la journée se passa parfaitement bien, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Rebecca s'activait afin de ne pas déranger son parrain. La fin de la journée arriva très vite, Rebecca partit du labo avant Mac, voulant se changer avant de retrouver Stella au bar. **

**Mac appréhendait cette soirée « entre filles ». Il ne serait pas là et donc ne pourrait pas empêcher Rebecca de parle DU sujet avec Stella et il ne pourrait pas non plus savoir ce qui s'y était dit, ce qui était très frustrant pour lui. Cette soirée entre Stella et Rebecca ne l'enchantait guère mais bon il allait devoir faire avec et dans un sens il espérait tout de même que la soirée se déroule bien pour elles.**

**C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il vit Stella s'apprêtant à quitter le labo et ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.**

Mac : « Stella ! »

Stella : (passant la porte du bureau) » oui, Mac ?! »

Mac : « Tu te rends à ton rendez-vous avec Rebecca ?! »

Stella : « Oui »

Mac : « Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée ! »

Stella : (rigolant) « Mac, ta filleule ne va pas me manger ! (voyant sa mine peu convaincue) Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va très bien se passer. »

Mac : « J'espère… (Lui offrant un sourire) Bon courage ! Car tu risque d'avoir un sacré interrogatoire. »

Stella : (s'en allant en rigolant) « Je crois que je vais pouvoir y survivre.»

**Il était 20h30 et Stella arriva au bar où Rebecca lui avait donné rendez-vous. A peine entrée, Stella regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver Rebecca, il fallait dire que le bar était assez bondé mais semblait très sympathique, on pouvait voir un groupe de musiciens au fond de la salle sur une petite estrade et devant celle-ci une petite piste de danse où déjà de nombreuses personnes s'y étaient regroupées. Ce bar était vraiment chaleureux avec sa déco simple mais qui donnait à l'endroit beaucoup de charme, amplifié par cette légère ambiance tamisée et ses meubles : Bar, tables et chaises hautes en bois brut. **

**Stella parcourut une nouvelle fois la salle du regard et cette fois-ci aperçut Rebecca une main levée pour faire acte de sa présence. Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait plus reculer…**

Rebecca : (l'accueillant chaleureusement par une accolade) « Stella ! Je suis contente que vous soyez là »

Stella : « Rebecca, je pense que l'ont peut se tutoyer, surtout après les confidences qu'on risque de se faire… »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « Tu as raison, Alors que veux-tu boire ?! »

Stella : « Je ne sais pas, ce que tu as me semble parfait. »

**Rebecca lui offrit un large sourire et héla un serveur qui passait.**

Rebecca : « Hey Tony ! Un Cocktail Maison pour mon amie. »

**Le serveur lui fit un clin d'œil et partit s'occuper de la commande.**

Stella : « Tu sembles connaître le serveur ?! »

Rebecca : « C'est le proprio du bar et un très bon ami, il tenait le même bar à los Angeles. Il est parti il y a quelques mois pour en ouvrir un nouveau, ici, à New York. »

Stella : « Je vois … et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce cocktail Maison ? »

Rebecca : (d'un air mutin) « Je ne sais pas, c'est le grand mystère du « Mystic Bar » (avec un sourire en coin) mais en général c'est efficace pour délier les langues… »

**Stella se tourna vers Rebecca surprise. Oui, la soirée avait bien commencé et Rebecca venait de dégainer sa première arme….**

TBC…

alors ...,


	6. Chapter 6

**La soirée entre Stella et Rebecca débuta dans la bonne humeur et tout se passait très bien, petit à petit elles s'étaient mises à parler des points communs qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elles. Puis elles avaient parlé de choses plus personnelles, les langues se déliaient et l'alcool devait y être pour beaucoup. C'est comme ça que les confidences commencèrent et que Stella se mit à parler de ses mésaventures sentimentales, racontant son aventure avec Frankie. Rebecca fut d'ailleurs très surprise de cette révélation qui s'avérait avoir été un évènement particulièrement marquant et dur pour Stella. **

**Elles avaient ensuite enchainé sur des sujets plus gais et au bout d'un moment, Rebecca se mit à parler d'elle aussi, essayant de faire comprendre à Stella qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Puis elle se mit à parler de ses présentations avec l'équipe sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en arriver.**

Rebecca : « En tout cas vous semblez être une équipe bien soudée. »

Stella : « C'est vrai, on prend soin les uns des autres, on est comme une famille. »

Rebecca : « Et ça fait plaisir à voir. De plus vous avez de charmants hommes dans votre groupe. »

Stella : (rigolant) « Je suppose que tu parles d'Adam en particulier ? »

Rebecca : « Adam est charmant mais … ce n'est pas vraiment mon type mais j'avoue aimer l'utiliser pour faire enrager mon parrain. »

Stella : « Mais alors si ce n'est pas Adam qui t'a le plus tapé dans l'œil, qui … ? »

Rebecca : (avec un petit sourire gêné) « Don … »

Stella : (toute souriante) « Flack … ! Vraiment ?! C'est Don Flack qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ?! C'est les yeux bleus c'est ça ?! »

Rebecca : (avec un petit sourire) « Je crois que c'est ça, oui. »

Stella : (lui offrant un clin d'œil) « Je comprends qu'il puisse te faire de l'effet, Don est vraiment très mignon. »

Rebecca : (soupirant d'un air rêveur) « A qui le dis tu .. ! (Se reprenant) Enfin … Dis moi en travaillant avec tout ces beaux spécimens Mâles, cela ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée de … enfin tu sais … de tenter le coup avec l'un d'eux ?! »

Stella : « Oh non ! Ce sont des amis, je ne pourrais jamais … »

Rebecca : « Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as jamais…. Avec l'un d'eux… (Tentant le coup) Même avec Adam ? »

**Stella s'arrêta tout d'un coup, regardant Rebecca droit dans les yeux, surprise … décidément cette fille voyait tout, ça devait être de famille. **

Stella : « Comment tu …tu peux savoir pour Adam et moi ? »

Rebecca : (avec un petit sourire désolé) « J'ai remarqué ta réaction quand Mac a crié sur Adam dans le bureau toute à l'heure… et je ne crois pas que cela vienne juste du fait qu'il me surprotège… (Après un instant) Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adam, Stella ? »

**Stella hésita un instant mais il fallait avouer que Rebecca avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, cette fille était adorable, elle s'était confiée à elle sur certains sujets et puis après tout Stella lui avait bien déjà parlé de Frankie alors pourquoi ne pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Adam …**

**Stella baissa la tête comme honteuse et se mit à parler.**

Stella : « On a fait une erreur, on a… couché ensemble … mais cela ne c'est produit qu'une fois. C'était après la mort de Jess et puis il y avait eu cette fusillade au bar. Danny était en chaise roulante et … (soupirant) je ne sais pas, on avait trop bu et … c'est arrivé. »

Rebecca : « Je vois et tu en a parlé à Mac ?! »

Stella : (relevant la tête vers Rebecca) « Oui, je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, qu'on avait tout les deux commis une bêtise mais … »

Rebecca : « Il l'a mal pris. »

Stella : « Oh que oui, je dirais même qu'il l'a très mal prit. On s'est disputé assez violemment, il faut l'avouer. On a tous les deux dit des choses blessantes, qu'on a très vite regrettées. »

**Rebecca vit de la tristesse passer dans le regard de Stella. Cette dispute les avaient apparemment secoués. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Stella et surtout pas lui refaire vivre cette dispute mais en même temps cela lui démangeait terriblement de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant cette engueulade. Et puis au fond, elle était là pour savoir ce qui se passait entre Mac et Stella alors… au tant avoir tous les éléments en main. **

Rebecca : « Stella je ne voudrais pas te forcer ou t'embêter avec ça mais si je te demandais de me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé durant cette dispute, est-ce que tu me le dirais ? »

**Stella regarda un instant Rebecca puis soupira, au point où elle en était avec les révélations …**

Stella : « C'était un soir, une semaine après l'incident avec Adam. J'avais retrouvé Mac chez lui et j'avais ramené le chinois. C'était l'une de ces soirées qu'on avait pris l'habitude de faire pour se retrouver entre amis (soupirant) la soirée avait pourtant bien commencé… »

**Flash back **

**Stella était assise sur le canapé, une boîte de nouilles chinoise à la main.**

Stella : « Tu nous ramènes du vin ?! »

Mac : (arrivant avec deux verres de vin à la main) « Et voila pour Madame. »

Stella : « Merci. »

**Le début du repas se passait parfaitement bien. Ils avaient mangé tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient chamaillés et avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rit… **

**Ils avaient fini leur repas quand Stella se décida à lui parler.**

Stella : « Mac, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. »

Mac : « Hum, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'écouter… »

Stella : « Mac, je suis sérieuse. »

Mac : (rigolant) « Ok, ok, je t'écoute. »

Stella : (posant son verre de vin sur la table basse) « C'est un peu difficile à dire mais … tu es mon meilleur ami alors, je peux tout te dire … ?! »

Mac : (toujours souriant) « Tu sais bien que oui, Stella. »

Stella : (prenant une profonde inspiration) « Bon voilà, c'était une erreur mais …j'ai …j'ai couché avec Adam. »

**Et là, ce fut le drame… il y eu comme un arrêt sur image, Mac qui allait de nouveau boire dans son verre, arrêta instantanément son geste. Une douleur le lançait soudainement dans la poitrine et Stella put voir son joli sourire s'effacer. **

**Mac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait du mal comprendre. Mais le malaise que ressentait Stella ne laissait pas de place au doute. Stella, sa meilleur amie, Stella … avait couché avec Adam, ce n'était pas possible il devait être en plein cauchemar…**

**Mac posa son verre à son tour et se leva, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le salon.**

**Stella observait la réaction de Mac et il fallait dire que celle-ci lui faisait peur. Il lui avait semblé lire tant de choses dans son regard, de la tristesse, de la déception et peut-être même du dégoût… Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. **

Stella : (suppliante) « Mac, tu pourrais me dire quelque chose ?! »

Mac : (s'arrêtant soudain) « Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse. »

Stella : (se levant à son tour afin de se retrouver en face de lui) « Je suis désolée Mac mais… je suis sérieuse. »

Mac : (regardant le sol) « Comment … ? »

Stella : « Mac, tu sais très bien comment ça se passe. »

Mac : (en colère) « Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris Stella ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! »

Stella : « Mac, ce n'était qu'une erreur. c'était après la mort de Jess, la fusillade et … »

Mac : (la coupant criant presque, le regard toujours vers le sol) « Et quoi … et quoi ?! Tu avais besoin de te réconforter… tu es mon amie, j'aurais au moins cru que tu serais venue me voir si cela n'allait pas ! »

Stella : (s'énervant à son tour) « Tu te fous de moi Mac. Après la fusillade, tu n'as fait que t'enfermer dans ton bureau à ressasser le moindre indice sur les personnes qui avait pu faire ça. Je suis venue te voir, mais tu m'as repoussé. Tu n'avais pas de temps pour moi. »

Mac : (crachant presque la phrase tellement la colère était grande) « Et donc tu as couru vers Adam »

Stella : « Oui et au moins lui m'a écouté. »

Mac : (d'une voix pleine de dégoût) « Il n'a pas fait que ça apparemment. »

Stella : « Mac, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Mac : « Je ne peux pas… je ne peux plus te regarder sans avoir envie de vomir. »

Stella : (poignardé en plein coeur par les mots de Mac) « Mac, tu n'es pas sérieux. C'était une bêtise. J'étais mal. Adam aussi, il était là, il était compréhensif et … »

Mac : (plantant soudainement son regard empli de colère dans celui de Stella) « Et donc tu as sauté dans son lit en remerciement ! »

**CLAC !!**

**Mac posa une main sur sa joue endolorie, Stella venait de lui donner une gifle monumentale. **

Stella : (en rage et les larmes aux yeux) « Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je m'en veux déjà assez pour cette erreur. Je voulais t'en parler en pensant que tu étais mon ami, en pensant avoir un peu de compréhension et de soutien. A priori j'avais tort. »

Mac : (criant) « Sors d'ici ! (criant plus fort) SORS D'ICI !!! Je ne veux plus te voir! »

Stella : (prenant sa veste) « Oh ne tant fait pas, je crois que c'est réciproque. Je te rappelle que l'erreur est humaine Mac. Tu as dû l'oublier. Toi-même n'en as-tu jamais commises ?»

**Fin du flash back **

Stella : « Sur ces mots je suis partie en claquant la porte. On ne s'était jamais disputé comme ça avant, j'ai bien cru avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai laissé les larmes couler. »

Rebecca : (surprise de cette réaction de la part de Mac et peinée pour Stella) « Effectivement, cette dispute était violente. La réaction de Mac m'étonne d'ailleurs. »

Stella : « Elle m'a aussi étonné, crois moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui »

Rebecca : « Mais alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?! Parce que là, ça semblait mal parti pour une réconciliation… pourtant aujourd'hui, tout va bien ! »

Stella : (un sourire en coin) « Il était encore tôt quand je suis arrivée chez moi, après avoir pleuré tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai pris une bonne douche pour essayer de me détendre et je suis partie me coucher mais … le sommeil n'est pas venu. Je me suis alors mise à lire pour éviter de penser à tout ça et c'est vers 2h du matin que quelqu'un à frappé à ma porte…

**Flash Back**

**Stella ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Mac.**

Stella : « Si c'est pour m'insulter tu peux repartir. »

**Elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez quand Mac la retint d'une main.**

Mac : (d'une voix douce) « Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Stella, je suis désolé…Je peux entrer ?! »

**Après un moment d'hésitation Stella s'écarta et laissa Mac entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ils se regardèrent gêné.**

Mac : (s'approchant de Stella) « Stella, je suis désolé, je suis tellement navré pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Je n'ai été qu'un idiot ou un con, comme tu veux… mais je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit. C'est la colère qui m'a fait parlé, je …. Quand tu es partie, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça et je me suis senti bête d'avoir réagi ainsi. (Posant sa main sur la joue de Stella) Pardonne moi, je te promets de ne jamais plus te faire de mal comme je l'ai fait ce soir… ça m'a tellement fait mal de t' avoir fait pleurer. Tu es ma meilleure amie Stella et moi je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis avec toi ce soir. »

Stella : « Ça je te l'accorde ! »

Mac : (avec un air de chien battu) « Tu me pardonnes… ? »

Stella : « Je ne sais pas … tu m'as dit des choses blessantes Mac… »

Mac : « Je sais et j'ai mérité la gifle que tu m'as donné mais je t'en prie Stella je n'aime pas quand on se fâche. Et je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre ton amitié. Tu avais raison, j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs dans ma vie mais la plus grosse je l'ai commise ce soir envers toi.»

Stella : (retrouvant le sourire) « Je te pardonne par ce que c'est toi et que je ne peux pas te résister. »

Mac : (souriant) « Et j'en suis heureux. »

Stella : « Mais il va falloir un peu de temps pour oublier ce que tu m'as dit »

Mac : (la prenant dans ses bras) « Je sais, je suis tellement désolé. »

Stella : (lui embrassant la joue) « Et si on essayait d'oublier maintenant ?! »

Mac : (l'embrassant sur le front) « Oui, on oublie. »

**Fin du flash back**

Stella : « Voilà tout est bien qui finit bien. J'ai été soulagée quand il est venu s'excuser. »

Rebecca : (la regardant avec un petite sourire) « Hum, Hum »

Stella : « Quoi ? »

Rebecca : « Si je te dis que tout ça prouve bien qu'il y a beaucoup plus que de la simple amitié qui vous lie, tu me réponds… »

Stella : « Que tu te fais des idées. Mac et moi nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps que c'est normal d'autant tenir l'un à l'autre. C'est mon meilleur ami et quoi qu'il arrive je sais que je peux compter sur lui, comme lui sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. Jamais je ne voudrais briser cette amitié si forte qui nous unit. »

Rebecca : « Ok, je veux bien te croire. Mais comment expliques-tu que Mac ait réagi aussi violemment quand tu lui as dit pour Adam ?! »

Stella : « Il était déçu. Déçu que je ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt et que je ne me sois pas tournée vers lui… »

Rebecca : « Si tu le dis… »

Stella : « Tu penses à autre chose… ? »

Rebecca : « Stella, tu ne t'es jamais dit que si Mac avait explosé de la sorte c'est parce que justement il tient à toi beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il avait pu être jaloux d'Adam ; jaloux qu'un autre homme que lui t'ai touché… ? »

Stella : « Non, non, non ! C'est Danny qui t'a mis ces idées en tête ? »

Rebecca : « Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de Danny pour ça. Si Mac a réagi aussi fortement c'est parce qu'il est jaloux. Mac t'aime Stella et pas en tant qu'amie. »

**Stella ne savait pas quoi répondre à Rebecca, se pourrait-il que Mac soit vraiment Jaloux ? Que ce soit vraiment pour cela qu'ils se sont disputés de cette manière ?!... non, ce n'était pas possible Mac était son meilleur ami. C'était tout. Pourtant ce que venait de lui dire Rebecca ne pouvait s'arrêter de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Stella. Tout ce qu'elle pensait jusque là semblait être bousculé par une toute autre vision des choses. Tout d'un coup, Stella fût angoissée par la tournure que prenait la conversation et surtout ses pensées…**

Stella : (se levant et prenant sa veste) « Je suis désolée Rebecca mais je crois que je vais rentrer … je ne me sens pas très bien … Bonne soirée Rebecca. »

Rebecca : « Stella ! »

**Trop tard, Stella était déjà loin, elle venait de fuir et Rebecca en était consciente. Elle aurait préféré que Stella reste encore un peu mais au moins cela voulait dire que sa nouvelle amie était touchée par les propos qu'elle avait tenus au sujet de Mac. Elle se doutait que Stella avait besoin d'être seule pour y réfléchir.**

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, DSl d'avoir était aussi longue à poster la suite mais avec les partiels j'ai pas pus beaucoup écrire alors ... voilà mais maintenant que c'est fini et que je suis en vacances je vais pouvoir de nouveau bien écrire ... ^^

cette suite n'est pas forcément extraordinaire mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

bonne lecture ^^

**Mac était assis dans son canapé, une bière à la main. Il regardait un film à la télé, enfin… regarder était un bien grand mot car il n'aurait même pas su dire le titre. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées sur ce qu'il pouvait se raconter entre Rebecca et Stella. Il était inquiet sur ce que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient se dire. Il savait que Rebecca ne serait pas facile à convaincre, surtout qu'elle avait eu le temps d'avoir une conversation plus approfondie avec Danny. **

**Oui, même si Stella lui disait, ce que lui-même lui avait mainte et mainte fois répété, Rebecca ne lâcherait pas le morceau. **

**Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il saurait bien assez vite comment cela s'était passé…**

**A cet instant, Mac entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivi du bruit des clefs lancées dans le saladier de l'entrée. Il se retourna et vit Rebecca arriver dans le salon et poser sa veste sur la chaise. **

Mac : (feignant l'indifférence) « Déjà rentrée !? Si tu veux je t'ai laissé un plat dans le frigo. »

Rebecca : « Merci mais je n'ai pas faim. »

Mac : « Alors comment c'est passé la soirée avec Stella ?! »

Rebecca : « Oh très bien, j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes (prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo) enfin … jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fuit. »

Mac : (étonné et tout d'un coup inquiet) « Fuir … ?! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire fuir ?! »

Rebecca : (buvant une gorgée) « Juste la vérité mais … cela a du être trop brutal pour elle et elle a dû avoir peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier … enfin dans un sens j'ai réussi ma mission, et à l'heure actuelle Stella doit être en train d'y réfléchir. »

Mac : (exaspéré) « Rebecca … tu ne peux pas laisser tomber toute cette histoire, c'est idiot et puis j'aimerais que tu évites de perturber ma meilleure amie. »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Arrête Mac ! Je ne te l'ai pas bouleversé non plus. Elle s'est juste rendu compte qu'elle pouvait voir les choses différemment. »

Mac : (tout d'un coup suspicieux) « De quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ?! »

Rebecca : « De beaucoup de choses. Étonnamment, j'ai appris que vous étiez deux idiots aveugles mais… (Elle avala une gorgée d'eau puis continua) Ses révélations sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Adam et elle et sur ta réaction quand tu l'as appris, ont été particulièrement intéressantes. »

Mac : (soupirant et passant une main sur son visage) « C'est pas vrai, elle t'a révélé qu'elle avait couché avec Adam ! (voyant sa nièce confirmer d'un signe de tête) et elle t'a parlé de notre dispute … ?! »

Rebecca : (s'asseyant à coté de lui) « Oui, d'ailleurs quand elle m'a rapporté en détails tes propos lors de cette dispute, j'ai été très étonnée. »

Mac : (baissant la tête) « J'avoue avoir été un véritable idiot ! »

Rebecca : « Ça c'est rien de le dire… (Après un moment) Mac… pourquoi persistes-tu à nier l'évidence, surtout avec moi… ? La réaction que tu as eu à propos de son histoire avec Adam prouve bien que tu tiens à elle beaucoup plus que comme une simple amie. »

Mac : (suppliant) « Rebecca… ! »

Rebecca : « Non, je n'arrêterais pas. Pas maintenant … Tu as été et tu es encore jaloux d'Adam n'est ce pas ?! Jaloux qu'il ait eu le droit à ce que, intérieurement, tu as terriblement envie : cette intimité avec Stella. »

**Rebecca regarda Mac et le vit hésiter, peut être qu'il allait finir par avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Stella, peut être qu'il allait enfin oser se dévoiler. Rebecca y croyait mais malheureusement elle vit tout d'un coup le visage de Mac se fermer et là, elle sut qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il resterait sur ses positions. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que même avec elle, il refusait d'ouvrir son coeur.**

Mac : « Tu racontes n'importe quoi Rebecca, je ne suis en aucun cas jaloux d'Adam. Stella est juste ma meilleure amie. Désolé si cela ne te convient pas mais c'est la vérité, il faudra que tu t'y fasses. »

**Rebecca le regarda presque choquée, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui parle comme ça. **

Rebecca : (légèrement énervée) « Ok, j'ai compris (se levant) Vous êtes vraiment les deux personnes les plus bornées, têtues et idiotes que je connaisse. A force de tout garder en vous et de ne pas vous avouer vos sentiments vous aller finir par vous perdre. TU vas finir par la perdre. Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir au lieu de constamment te fermer aux autres ! »

**Rebecca se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers Mac.**

Rebecca : (toujours en colère) «Oh et ne m'attends pas demain matin, je ne viendrais pas au labo avec toi. Je vais aller faire du shopping pour me détendre et réfléchir. De toute façon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse de l'espace tout comme à Stella aussi. »

Mac : « Comme tu veux, on se verra le soir de toute façon… »

Rebecca : « Oui et n'oublies pas qu'on va dîner chez Lindsay et Danny demain soir. Je tiens quand même à voir ma petite cousine. »

**Puis sans un mot de plus Rebecca passa la porte de sa chambre non sans essuyer une larme qui venait de couler. Elle n'aimait pas s'énerver contre son parrain mais là, il fallait dire qu'il l'avait déçue. Rebecca ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mac niait autant l'évidence et surtout pourquoi il n'était pas capable de lui dire la vérité à elle. C'est à croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. C'est sur ses dernières pensées que Rebecca s'endormit.**

**Mac était toujours dans le salon, il avait éteint la télé et s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si froid avec sa filleule. Il n'aimait pas se fâcher avec elle, surtout qu'elle venait à peine de revenir mais en même temps … c'est elle qui s'était engagée sur un terrain glissant. Mac soupira, pourtant Rebecca n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Oui, il tenait à Stella et certainement beaucoup plus que comme une simple amie. Le problème était que Mac n'était pas vraiment prêt à se l'avouer et donc encore moins à l'avouer à une autre personne même si cela devait être Rebecca. Pourtant il s'était rendu compte de l'avoir blessée et pour ça il s'en voulait vraiment. **

**Mac se leva à son tour et se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeille. **

**Stella était rentrée chez elle, toujours chamboulée par ce que venait de lui dire Rebecca. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela puisse être possible. Mac était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et dans un sens c'était peut être la preuve que … non, Stella secoua là tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça. C'était juste impossible, ils étaient seulement amis…enfin, elle ne pouvait pas nier que quelques fois l'idée que Mac et elle puissent être plus proches lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais en général cela passait très vite, elle savait pertinemment que Mac n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment pour elle. Stella se contentait alors de son amitié et jusqu'à présent cela lui allait très bien.**

**Pourquoi Rebecca devait venir tout chambouler … Ils étaient proches d'accord mais cela n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié entre eux. Pourtant … Rebecca semblait tout de même bien connaître Mac et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Si ce que Rebecca avait dit était vrai alors …comment avait-elle pu passer à coté de ça … ?! Car après tout elle aussi connaissait bien Mac enfin … c'est ce qu'elle croyait. **

**Après une énième réflexion Stella se sentit lasse, elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, « la nuit porte conseil » elle y verrait sans doute plus clair demain, enfin elle l'espérait…**

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà une nouvelle suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Mac se leva tôt. Il n'avait pas bien dormi et le fait de s'être couché en froid avec sa nièce y était pour beaucoup. Cela l'avait tracassé durant toute la nuit. Il avait fini par sortir de son lit vers 4h. Il avait pris une douche et son petit-déjeuner sans se presser. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il eut l'envie subite d'aller voir Rebecca. Il entra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit, il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la contempla un instant. Elle semblait dormir profondément mais les plis au milieu de son front laissaient penser que quelque chose la préoccupait et il se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Il caressa sa joue en soupirant, décidément ces derniers temps il réagissait vraiment comme un idiot avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Il l'observa encore une minute puis l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant un : « Je suis désolé, ma puce » avant de sortir de la chambre et de quitter l'appartement en espérant que le soir venu tout irait mieux pour aller dîner chez Danny et Lindsay. **

**Rebecca se leva quelques heures plus tard, avoir fait la grasse matinée lui avait fait du bien. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner et une bonne douche, qui finit de la réveiller. Une fois prête, elle prit les clefs que son parrain lui avait laissé, son portable et sortit de l'appartement direction les magasins. Elle avait envie de s'amuser, de se détendre et pour ça quoi de mieux qu'une bonne journée de shopping. Rebecca ne vit pas la journée s'écouler.**

**Pour Mac la journée fut assez calme. Ils avaient été appelés sur un homicide mais cela s'était vite conclu avec les aveux du voisin. Une histoire de règlement de compte pour une histoire de Haie. On vivait vraiment dans un monde de dingues. Après ça il avait pu se consacrer à la paperasse en retard. Lindsay était passée lui rappelant le dîner du soir, puis ce fût au tour de Danny s'étonnant de l'absence de Rebecca. Ce qui avait rappelé à Mac le froid dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien laissé paraître à son jeune ami et lui avait répondu qu'il aurait tout le temps de voir Rebecca durant le dîner. **

**La fin de journée était donc vite venue et c'est Stella qu'il vit arriver dans son bureau. **

Mac : « Quel bon vent t'amène Stella ? »

Stella : « Rien de spécial, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien et je me demandais où était Rebecca. »

Mac : (avec un petit sourire) « Elle voulait faire du shopping aujourd'hui pour je cite : « se détendre ». Je crois que les deux têtus, que nous sommes, l'exaspèrent. »

Stella : (s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Mac et lui souriant) «Je vois… Elle a bien raison. »

**Tout d'un coup il y eu un blanc, une gêne s'était installée. Stella triturait ses mains comme ci quelque chose la dérangeait et Mac ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était rare que cela arrive entre Stella et lui mais Mac se doutait que la conversation entre Rebecca et elle ,la veille, y était pour beaucoup. **

**Il fini tout de même par briser le silence. **

Mac : « Ta soirée avec Rebecca s'est bien passée ? »

Stella: « Oui, très bien. Rebecca est adorable et on a parlé de beaucoup de choses. »

Mac : « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Stella : (faisant une moue désolée) « Je suis navrée de lui avoir dit pour Adam. »

Mac (balayant ses excuses de la main) : « C'est pas grave. Elle aurait fini par le savoir »

Stella : « Oui, surtout que c'est elle qui a lancé le sujet. Elle se doutait de quelque chose apparemment. »

Mac : « Je vois… en tout cas je suis contente que la soirée se soit bien déroulée malgré le fait que tu sois apparemment partie précipitamment … »

**Stella le regarda un instant surprise. Selon toute vraisemblance Rebecca lui avait déjà tout raconté. **

Stella : (un peu gênée) « Hum… ce n'était rien. Rebecca m'a juste dit quelque chose à laquelle j'avais besoin de réfléchir, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. »

Mac : « J'espère… elle t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

**Tout les deux se regardèrent un instant, chacun sondant le regard de l'autre à la recherche de quelque chose de spécifique, un indice… Stella ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment lui dire, ils avaient tendance à tout se raconter mais là … elle ne pensait pas que les choses iraient mieux si Mac était au courant. Au contraire cela ne pourrait que les compliquer. Et puis cela les impliquait tous les deux alors c'était difficile d'en discuter avec lui tout en restant indifférente. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Cela resterait entre Rebecca et elle, pour l'instant en tout cas. **

**Mac, lui voyait bien que Stella hésitait. Il se doutait de ce que Rebecca avait pu lui énoncer. Certainement la même chose que ce qu'elle lui avait dit en rentrant et ce pourquoi ils s'étaient accrochés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec Stella, lui demander ce qu'elle avait pu penser de tout ça mais en même temps, il savait qu'en discuter avec elle impliquerait inévitablement de lui révéler la vérité et il n'en n'était pas encore à ce stade. **

Stella : « C'est plutôt quelque chose qui doit rester entre filles. »

Mac : « Je comprends (regardant sa montre) Oh c'est l'heure ! On est invité chez Lindsay et Danny ce soir. Rebecca veut voir sa petite cousine. »

Stella : (se levant) « Passez une bonne soirée, fait un bisou de ma part à Lucy. »

Mac : « Pas de problème. A lundi Stella. »

Stella : « A lundi »

**Mac sortit de son bureau direction son appartement. Rebecca devait déjà y être et il savait qu'en rentrant il devrait s'excuser… **

**Mac rentra chez lui et vit Rebecca assise dans le canapé, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. **

Mac : « Bonsoir ma puce ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Rebecca : « Oui, très bonne et toi ? »

Mac : « Bonne aussi. (Après un instant, il lui prit la main) Tu sais je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir Becca… »

Rebecca : (le coupant) « Non, c'est moi, je …. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main et insister autant sur cette histoire. »

Mac : « On oublie alors … ? »

Rebecca : (hochant la tête) « On oublie. »

**Mac l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.**

Mac : « J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait chauffer ta carte bleue ! »

Rebecca : « Non j'avais la tienne ! »

Mac : (se retournant d'un coup vers elle) « QUOI ! (La voyant hausser les épaules) Ok, je l'ai peut-être mérité. Je vais me mettre plus à l'aise et on pourra y aller. »

Rebecca : (souriante) « Ok ! »

**Une heure plus tard, Mac et Rebecca frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement de Danny et Lindsay. Danny vint leur ouvrir.**

Danny : « Ah, Mac, Rebecca ! »

Rebecca : (lui faisant la bise) « Salut Danny ! (tout excitée) Elle est où ma cousine ?»

Danny : (lui montrant la pièce à côté) « Dans le salon avec Lindsay … »

**Danny ne put en dire plus, Rebecca était partie comme une fusée dans le salon. Mac et Danny se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. **

Danny : (prenant la bouteille de vin que Mac avait dans les mains) « Allez, je vais vous débarrasser. »

**Mac enleva se veste et la donna à Danny pour qu'il puisse la ranger dans le placard de l'entrée puis ils rejoignirent les trois filles qui étaient dans le salon. Arrivés là, il purent constater que Rebecca portait déjà Lucy dans les bras et lui parlait avec un air complètement gaga. **

Rebecca : (à Lindsay) « Elle est magnifique ! (regardant le petit bout de chou dans ses bras) Bonjour toi ! Moi c'est Rebecca, je suis ta cousine … tu vas voir on va bien s'entendre (à ce moment là Lucy émit un petit son et lui sourit. Rebecca rigola) oui, tu es d'accord avec moi à ce que je vois (voyant Mac arriver) Hey, regarde qui est là ! C'est parrain Mac. »

**Mac sourit à Rebecca et prit Lucy dans les bras et il lui déposa un petit bisou sur son front. **

Rebecca : (toute souriante) « Elle est vraiment Adorable ! »

Danny : (tout fier) « C'est qu'on a bien travaillé »

**Face à son air sûr de lui, tout le monde éclata de rire, la soirée commençait très bien… Après ce petit moment tout le monde s'installa à table. Ils burent un petit apéritif puis Lindsay servit le dîner. Le repas fut très bon, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant de temps à autre face aux interruptions de Lucy qui soit émettait un son à des moments plutôt bien placés, comme-ci elle répondait aux adultes, soit lançait de la nourriture dans la mauvaise direction. Une fois le repas terminé, Rebecca avait pris Lucy avec elle et s'était installée sur le tapis du salon afin de jouer avec la petite. Lindsay, Mac et Danny les rejoignirent, s'installant dans les fauteuils autour. Mais tout d'un coup la conversation se porta sur Mac et Stella. **

Rebecca : « Dites, qui est la marraine de Lucy ? »

Danny, Lindsay et Mac se regardèrent un instant puis Lindsay répondit : « C'est Stella »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû m'en douter. (à Mac) Si ça ce n'est pas encore un signe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. »

**Mac secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération.**

Danny : « Au fait Rebecca tes tentatives pour faire avouer les sentiments de Mac et Stella avancent ? »

Rebecca : (malgré le regard noir que Mac venait de lancer à Danny) «Si on veut mais ils restent très têtus. »

Lindsay : « Ça se n'est pas un scoop. »

Mac : « Ah parce que vous aussi vous vous y mettez également Lindsay. »

Lindsay : (haussant les épaules) « Désolée Mac ! Mais je suis l'amie de Stella et je vois très bien comment elle vous regarde et vice-versa, ou cette lueur qu'elle a dans les yeux quand elle parle de vous. »

Mac : (passant une main sur son visage) « Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'imaginer des choses. »

Rebecca : « On n'imagine rien du tout, on constate juste les faits. Nuance. »

Mac : « Ouais enfin, on ne va pas se re-disputer à cause de ça ! »

Lindsay : (les regardant étonnée) « Vous vous êtes disputés à ce sujet ? »

Rebecca : (reportant son attention sur Lucy) « Pfff, oui après être rentrée de ma soirée avec Stella, Monsieur têtu comme une mule a fait des siennes. »

Danny : (voyant Mac levait les yeux au ciel) « Je vois… et au fait comment cela s'est passé avec Stella ? »

Rebecca : (regardant Danny avec un grand sourire) « Cela a été très constructif. »

Danny : (tout heureux) « C'est vrai ! Raconte ! »

Mac : « Hum ! hum, je ne crois pas non. Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde Danny ! »

Danny : (déçu) « Ok. »

**Danny et Rebecca échangèrent un regard promettant d'en reparler un peu plus tard. **

Lindsay : « Bon je vais débarrasser la table pour amener le dessert, (à Danny) tu m'aides mon chéri ? »

**Danny et Lindsay partirent débarrasser la table laissant Rebecca jouer avec Lucy et Mac qui les regardait. Un petit moment après, Rebecca vit Danny lui faire signe de venir avec lui dans la cuisine. **

Rebecca : (déposant Lucy sur les genoux de Mac) « Allez ma puce, tu vas jouer avec parrain Mac (à son parrain) Je vais aux toilettes. »

**Rebecca laissa Lucy dans le salon avec Mac, elle fit attention qu'il ne la regardait pas et passa la porte de la cuisine pour y retrouver Danny et Lindsay avides d'informations sur sa soirée avec Stella. Rebecca ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et narra les évènements de la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs Lindsay et Danny furent surpris quand Rebecca leur expliqua pour Adam et Stella, ils n'étaient apparemment pas au courant et sur le coup Rebecca s'en voulut presque de l'avoir dit, trahissant de ce fait la confiance de Stella, mais en même temps, Rebecca savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au couple Messer, surtout que s'il y avait bien des personnes qui pouvaient l'aider à mettre Mac et Stella ensemble c'était eux. Il était de ce fait normal qu'eux aussi disposent d'un maximum de renseignements…**

Danny : « Et elle est partie… comme ça …? »

Rebecca : « Oui… en même temps je la comprends. Certains sentiments peuvent parfois faire peur mais malgré ça je crois que Stella saura faire le bon choix et tirer les bonnes conclusions. »

Lindsay : « J'espère car…il est plutôt clair que Mac a été et est certainement toujours jaloux d'Adam. »

Danny : « Tu en as parlé avec Mac ? »

Rebecca : (soupirant) « Oui et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on c'est légèrement disputé après. »

Lindsay : « Plus bourrique qu'eux tu meurs ! »

Danny : « C'est clair mais va bien falloir trouver une solution pour…. »

Voix : « Trouver une solution pour quoi ? »

**Tout les trois sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction de la voix qui les avait surpris, ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement. **

Lindsay : « Mac, vous nous avais fais peur ! »

Mac : (d'un air suspicieux) « J'ai vu ça ! Alors … vous devez trouver une solution à quoi ? »

Danny : « Euh … une solution pour euh … (voyant le gâteau sur le plan de travail) pour couper le gâteau ! »

Mac : (y croyant à moitié) « Hum … et vous avez besoin d'être à trois pour ça. (Voyant tout le monde hocher des épaules) Ok… (Montrant la petite dans ses bras) Je crois que Lucy est fatiguée. »

Lindsay : (s'approchant de Mac pour prendre sa fille) « Oh oui, c'est vrai qu'il est tard, elle a déjà bien tenu le coup (à Lucy et levant sa petite main) Allez ma chérie tu dis au revoir à tout le monde ! »

**Une fois Lucy couchée, Lindsay retrouva tout le monde dans le salon assis à la table, l'attendant pour entamer le dessert. Le reste de la soirée se passa parfaitement, plus personne ne reparla de la relation Mac/Stella, ce qui soulagea Mac et tout le monde prit un énorme plaisir à papoter. Puis Mac et Rebecca avaient finalement pris congé, remerciant le couple pour cette très bonne soirée. **

**Dans la voiture, le retour chez Mac se fit presque en silence jusqu'à ce que Mac le brise.**

Mac : « Quand vous étiez dans la cuisine vous parliez de ta soirée avec Stella et d'elle et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rebecca : (grimaçant) « Oui… je suis navrée mais … »

Mac : « C'est rien Rebecca, je comprends, tu veux juste mon bonheur … mais tu sais Rebecca, tout va bien dans ma vie et je crois que je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul et savoir ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Rebecca : (offrant un sourire à son parrain) « Permet moi d'en douter. »

**Mac secoua la tête tout en rigolant et posa sa main sur celle de Rebecca, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la route.**

Mac : « Je t'aime ma puce. »

Rebecca : (laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Mac) « Moi aussi je t'aime mon parrain/papa adoré »

**Ils se sourirent puis le reste du trajet se termina en silence. Arrivés à l'appartement, Mac et Rebecca se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher sachant que le lendemain la journée ne pourrait que mieux se dérouler. **

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite. bon cette suite n'est pas extraordinaire, c'est surtout pour permettre de faire passer le temps et de faire une espèce de transition.

j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

* * *

**Le lendemain, la journée fut fort agréable, on était dimanche et Mac ne travaillait pas pour le plus grand bonheur de Rebecca. Ils avaient enfin pu profiter l'un de l'autre tranquillement. Ils avaient été déjeuner dans un restaurant près du pont de Brooklyn puis, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à Central Park savourant le soleil. Ils s'étaient chamaillés gentiment de longues heures. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de moment aussi décontracté et amusant tous les deux. Quelques heures durant, Mac s'était revu 15 ans en arrière, emmenant cette petite fille de 8 ans au Park, jouant avec elle au ballon, lui courant après pour l'attraper. Oui, tous ces bons moments et ces éclats de rire lui étaient revenus en mémoire alors qu'à cet instant ils s'amusaient presque de la même manière qu'à l'époque. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Claire n'était plus assise sur la couverture posé sur l'herbe, les couvant du regard et Rebecca n'avait plus 8 ans. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme de 23 ans. Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Mac, Rebecca s'en aperçut mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander le pourquoi de ce soudain changement, car elle le savait très bien. Elle s'était faite les mêmes réflexions. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ce temps là… **

**Heureusement la nostalgie était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, leur permettant de continuer à profiter de cette belle journée. Et c'est épuisés qu'ils finirent par s'allonger dans l'herbe, jouissant du moment, de la beauté de l'endroit et des rayons du soleil qui effleuraient chaleureusement leur peau. Ils étaient restés ainsi longtemps, se parlant de choses et d'autre. Rebecca avait de nouveau porté la conversation sur Stella mais elle avait vite abandonné, voyant que cela ne menait à rien. Même si cette fois-ci au lieu de s'en fâcher, il en avait plaisanté, ce qui pouvait être en soi une petite avancée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas osé aller plus loin, ne souhaitant pas se battre avec son parrain. Pas aujourd'hui. La journée leur appartenait. Rebecca retrouvait enfin son parrain et ce jour, elle s'en rendait vraiment compte… elle avait enfin pu revenir ici, à cette vie qui lui avait tant manqué….**

**Sur les coups de 18h00, Mac et Rebecca s'étaient levés, marchant dans les allées de central Park afin de retrouver les rues et buildings de la ville de New York. Rebecca avait emmené Mac boire un verre au « Mystic Bar ». Elle lui avait alors présenté Tony. Mac avait était enchanté de rencontrer un des amis de Rebecca. Mais Mac étant un parrain protecteur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ces deux là semblaient proches. Il s'était mis, tout en buvant son verre, à faire passer un interrogatoire à Tony et celui-ci y répondit sans se plaindre mais se demandant pourquoi Mac lui posait toute ces questions. Rebecca, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire et elle s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose. Elle attendait qu'il finisse avant de lui avouer quelque chose à propos de Tony. Mac posa à Tony une dernière question très ...directe : « Tony, as-tu déjà couché avec ma filleule ? ».**

**Rebecca faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson, non parce qu'elle était étonnée que Mac pose cette question quoi que …. C'était peut être un peu surprenant quand même, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher le fou rire d'éclater. Mac l'avait alors regardé bizarrement puis Rebecca lui avait avoué entre deux rires que Tony était homosexuel. Mac s'était senti gêné d'avoir fait passer un tel interrogatoire à ce dernier et s'en était excusé. **

**Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, se changèrent et se préparèrent un bon plateau repas afin de le déguster devant un film que Rebecca avait pris soin de choisir. La soirée s'était aussi bien passée que leur journée et le film fini, ils se dirent bonne nuit et profitèrent d'un sommeil réparateur. Le sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée avait vraiment été la meilleure pour tous les deux depuis très longtemps…**

**Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent parfaitement bien. Mac travaillait comme à son habitude à une exception, il s'efforcer à ne pas rentrer trop tard le soir chez lui pour retrouver sa filleule. Rebecca suivait son parrain, restait dans le bureau, allait de temps en temps jeter un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Danny, Lindsay, Adam … cela lui permettait de rester dans le tempo du travail de la police scientifique. Elle suivait d'ailleurs régulièrement Mac ou Stella durant les interrogatoires, observant leur façon de faire. Bien évidemment, l'insistance de Rebecca à aller au commissariat pour les interrogatoires n'était pas si innocente que ça. Certes cela lui permettait de voir comment son parrain travaillait mais cela lui permettait avant tout de voir Don, vers qui Rebecca semblait de plus en plus se rapprocher. Tout ça, bien entendu, sous le regard attentif de Mac. Il avait remarqué le petit manège que semblait jouer Rebecca avec Don, même si pour le moment leur relation ne semblait pas si différente de la relation que sa nièce avait avec les autres hommes de son équipe. Mac n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la façon un peu plus particulière que Rebecca avait de regarder Don, de lui parler, cette façon qu'elle avait de triturer l'une de ces mèches de cheveux, de rire à la moindre blague que Don pouvait faire ou encore la façon de constamment lui toucher le bras quand elle lui parlait. Il était certain que Rebecca faisait tout pour avoir l'attention de Don. De part ce petit extra que semblait avoir Don par rapport au autre, Mac avait presque oublié Adam et était de ce fait encore plus attentif et faisait attention à ce que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin. **

**A part ça, tout ce passait bien, Mac et Stella semblaient même se rapprocher un peu, enfin … les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment mais Rebecca avait pu remarquer que Stella réagissait d'une autre manière par rapport à Mac. Elle essayait de se rapprocher, de capter quelque chose venant de lui. Il était alors plus que certain pour Rebecca que Stella avait bien réfléchi à leur discussion et avait pris une décision positive pour eux. Stella semblait prête à avancer, prête à avouer les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Mac. Bien sûr, Rebecca chercha très vite à avoir la confirmation. Et c'est un soir où Lindsay, Stella et elle avaient dîner entre filles que sa force de persuasion, ajouter à celle de Lindsay, avait fait céder Stella, qui avait fini par leur avouer que effectivement, elle pouvait bien avoir des sentiment plus qu'amicaux pour son meilleur ami et patron. Les deux jeunes femme avaient alors presque sauté au plafond à cette nouvelle. Enfin l'un des deux osait avouer la vérité, mais Stella avait calmer leur ardeur en leur disant qu'elle n'était tout de même pas vraiment sûre que ces sentiments soient réciproques. Il fallait dire que malgré les tentatives de Stella, Mac ne semblait pas très réceptif pour le plus grand malheur de tout le monde… quoi qu'il en était Stella avait déjà fléchi alors Mac ne tarderait pas non plus… enfin … c'était à espérer en tout cas… **

**Les semaines s'écoulaient selon un même rituel, Rebecca avait commencé à garder Lucy. Le bureau de Mac s'était alors quasiment transformé en garderie. Ils avaient installé le lit pliant dans un coin, la poussette était non loin de là aussi, sans compter les quelques jouets qui jonchaient le sol. Mais Mac s'accommodait assez bien de la situation, Rebecca et Lucy ne le dérangeaient pas. Rebecca y faisait particulièrement attention et puis si vraiment cela semblait le gêner, sa nièce l'envoyait gentiment travailler dans le bureau de Stella. Un fait que Mac se doutait être une ruse de la part de Rebecca pour lui faire passer plus de temps avec sa meilleure amie, sa collègue et d'après Rebecca, la femme de sa vie… **

**Tout le monde s'accommodait plutôt bien aux petits changements, Lindsay et Danny étaient plus que ravis de pouvoir, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, se rendre au bureau de Mac et voir leur fille adorée. Et puis étonnement Sinclair n'avait encore rien dit et ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas s'en soucier. En parlant de Sinclair, Rebecca avait eu un entretien avec lui à propos de son année de formation. Il avait tout naturellement accepté qu'elle le face au sein de l'équipe, le fait que se soit une Taylor l'avait beaucoup aidée car malgré le fait que Sinclair avait tendance à chercher des ennuis à Mac, il savait quand même que Mac était un atout inestimable dans la police scientifique et son travail était tout de même apprécié. Il fût donc tout naturel que Sinclair accepte un autre membre de la famille Taylor, surtout si elle devait s'avérer aussi douée que son parrain. Tout allait pour le mieux mais à cause de restrictions budgétaires, Rebecca ne pourrait commencer sa formation qu'en Janvier. Rebecca n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, après tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était travailler dans le labo de New York. Après qu'elle ne put commencer tout de suite ou que ce soit reporté de 4 mois, cela lui était complètement égal. **

**4 semaines avaient passées depuis l'arrivé de Rebecca. Elle était toujours aussi heureuse d'être revenue, d'être auprès de son parrain, d'avoir pu rencontrer ses collègues et amis, qui étaient des gens formidables avec qui le courant était bien passé. Aujourd'hui, ces personnes étaient aussi devenues des amies pour elle. Rebecca avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille et tout ça ne pouvait qu'ajouter à son bonheur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, 4 semaines après son arrivée à New York, Rebecca se demandait si cela avait été vraiment une si bonne idée car tout d'un coup la ville lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs ….**

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

* * *

**Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, New York était en deuil. La ville revivait ces instants noirs du 11 septembre 2001 et de nombreuses personnes repensaient à ceux qu'ils avaient perdus dans ces terribles attentats. Dans un bureau du département de la police scientifique, une télé allumée repassait sans cesse ces évènements et les images de la cérémonie de commémoration. **

Voix : « Tu aimes te faire du mal. »

Mac : (tournant la tête vers la personne qui était entrée dans son bureau) « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir mal Rebecca. En regardant ces images j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi cela est arrivé et comment des personnes ont pu faire ça. »

Rebecca : (s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Mac) « Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tous ces reportages, ces cérémonies sont bien, je peux comprendre que l'on ne veuille pas oublier, qu'on veuille honorer ceux qui sont mort mais … ces images… rediffusées chaque année, n'aident pas les gens à faire leur deuil. Au contraire, elles ne font que ré-ouvrir les blessures laissées par ce terrible évènement. »

**Mac se retourna vers elle, sa voix avait changé lors de sa dernière phrase. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il vit une larme s'abattre sur la main de sa nièce. Mac éteignit la télé et lui prit la main.**

Mac : (inquiet) « Rebecca ça ne va pas ? »

**Rebecca avait la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas montrer à son parrain qu'elle pleurait. Elle était comme ça, elle avait peur de montrer ses sentiments surtout quand ceux-ci pouvaient ressembler à une faiblesse. Sur ce point là, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une Taylor.**

Rebecca : « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ce jour là Mac. Vous étiez ma famille. (Regardant toujours ses mains) J'étais tout le temps chez vous. Vous étiez plus mes parents que ne l'ont jamais été Mark et Lisa. (Relevant ses yeux emplis de larmes vers son parrain) Claire me manque Mac. (Dans un sanglot) J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là. »

**Quand Mac vit le visage mouillé de larmes de sa nièce, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait mal pour elle, il avait mal de ne jamais avoir vu à quel point la mort de Claire l'avait aussi affecté. À quel point elle tenait à sa femme. Il fallait dire que quand Rebecca était petite, Claire et Lui l'avaient souvent à la maison. Son frère et sa belle sœur ne s'occupant pas beaucoup d'elle. Cela avait été au centre de nombreuses disputes entre les deux frères. Il était donc normal que Rebecca se soit attachée à Claire et l'ai considérée comme sa mère. Il s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir vu cela plus tôt. Il avait été tant préoccupé par sa propre peine, qu'il avait oublié que d'autres personnes avaient pu souffrir de sa mort également. **

Mac : (la prenant dans ces bras) « Je suis tellement désolé ma puce. Tellement navré de ne pas avoir pu être là avec toi pour surmonter ça. »

Rebecca : (entre deux sanglots) « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mac. Ce sont Mark et Lisa qui ont décidé de m'éloigner de toi et de déménager à l'autre bout du pays. »

**Mac la serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, comme il allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand quelqu'un entra dans le bureau.**

Voix : « Mac on a … (voyant les yeux rougit de Rebecca) Oh excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger. Je vais revenir plus tard. »

**Mac allait dire oui mais Lucy émit un petit son et balayant les larmes d'un revers de la main, Rebecca se leva et pris la petite dans ses bras. **

Rebecca : (esquissant un faible sourire) « Non c'est bon Stella. Tu peux rester je vais faire un tour à central Park avec Lucy. »

Mac : « Tu es sûre de vouloir sortir ? »

Rebecca : (prenant la poussette de Lucy) « Oui, cela me fera du bien. Et vu le beau soleil ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter (a Lucy) Hein, ma puce ! »

**Rebecca sortit alors du bureau laissant Mac et Stella seuls.**

Stella : (mal à l'aise) « Je suis vraiment désolée Mac. Je ne voulais pas … »

Mac : « Non ne t'inquiètes pas Stella. (il y eu un moment de silence puis …) Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? »

Stella : (dans un soupir) « Oui. Tu tiens le coup ? »

Mac : « Moi ? Oui ça va, mais … c'est Rebecca (se passant une main sur le visage) avant aujourd'hui je ne savais pas que la mort de Claire l'avait tant touchée et je m'en veux. »

**Stella s'assit sur la table basse en face de Mac et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.**

Stella : « Mac, tu ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. C'est ton frère qui vous a éloigné et il était devenu un peu difficile pour toi de voir comment aller Rebecca. »

Mac : « Tu as peut être raison mais … j'aurais dû me battre pour Rebecca. Claire et moi aurions dû l'adopter dès son plus jeune âge, les choses auraient été peut-être plus simples. »

Stella : « Ou pas… et puis tu ne pouvais pas non plus faire ça à ton frère. »

Mac : (Dans un rire nerveux) « Mon frère et moi, nous nous sommes jamais entendus. Crois moi, si j'avais adopté Rebecca, il n'aurait même pas fait la différence. »

Stella : (lui offrant un sourire réconfortant) « Je suis navrée Mac. (Posant l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Mac) Mais évite tout de même de trop culpabiliser, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute et puis je ne pense pas que Rebecca te tienne rigueur de quoi que se soit. Au contraire, elle ne serait pas là sinon. »

Mac : (posant sa main sur celle qui était posé sur sa joue) « Merci Stella, tu sais toujours quoi dire quand ça ne va pas. »

Stella : (lui souriant) « C'est à ça que servent les amis. Non ? »

Mac : « Hum… je crois que je vais prendre mon après midi, je ne veux pas laisser Rebecca passer cette journée seule. »

Stella : (avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres) « Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera seule ! »

Mac : (levant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension) « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? !»

Stella : (lui faisant signe de regarder dans le couloir) « Retourne toi… je crois que Flack se fera un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. »

Mac : (se retournant vivement vers Stella) « Comment ça ? »

Stella : (rigolant face à la réaction de Mac) « Mac …. Ne me dis tout de même pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon qu'à Don de regarder Rebecca. »

Mac : « Si (se levant) c'est pour ça que je vais peut-être aller éclaircir certains points. »

**Voyant que Mac était sur le point de sortir de son bureau, Stella se leva à son tour et le rattrapa par le bras.**

Stella : « Mac ne fais pas ça. Là Rebecca aura de quoi t'en vouloir ! »

Mac : (surpris) « Et pourquoi elle m'en voudrait ? »

Stella : « Oh je ne sais pas … peut être pour lui avoir gâché l'occasion de se retrouver un peu seule avec l'homme pour qui elle a le béguin. (Voyant la tête de Mac) Oh ne fait pas cette tête, comme si tu n'avais pas non plus remarqué que Rebecca avait une attirance pour Don. »

Mac : « Et Adam .. ? Il lui est arrivé quoi à lui ? »

Stella : (rigolant) « Adam ! C'était juste pour t'embêter et puis comme ça au moins, tu ne portais pas ton attention sur Don et elle. »

Mac : (reportant son attention sur Don et Rebecca) « Je vois. »

Stella : « Au moins maintenant tu vas peut-être laisser un peu Adam tranquille. »

**Mac regarda Stella un instant et lui offrit un petit sourire peu convaincu.**

Stella : (désespérée) « Je vois. Même si tu ne veux pas laisser Adam tranquille, laisse au moins Don et Rebecca faire ce qu'ils veulent. »

Mac : (regardant Stella bizarrement) « Peut être pas ce qu'ils veulent non plus … »

Stella : (rigolant) « Ok, j'abandonne ! Tu es le parrain le plus protecteur et le plus têtu de la planète ma parole. J'aurais quand même réussi à te garder le temps qu'ils puissent s'en aller. »

**Mac se retourna subitement vers le couloir et en effet Don et Rebecca étaient déjà partis, il soupira.**

Stella : (agacée par sa réaction) « Tu sais quand même que c'est de Don que tu as « peur ». Il est censé être l'un de tes meilleurs amis. Une personne en qui tu as confiance …je ne vois pas où serait le problème s'il sortait avec Rebecca »

Mac : « Stella… Don viens de perdre Jess et il n'est pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Je n'ai pas envie que Rebecca soit blessée à cause de lui car il l'aura utilisée comme une relation de transition. »

Stella : « Tu sais Mac, je crois que Flack est assez grand pour savoir s'il est de nouveau prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation ou non. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais fait ton deuil que c'est pareil pour les autres. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'il se risquerait à prendre Rebecca comme « transition » en sachant que c'est ta filleule et que forcément tu l'attendras au tournant. »

Mac : (secouant la tête) « Je suis un idiot et encore une fois tu as raison. »

Stella : (lui souriant) « J'ai toujours raison Lieutenant Taylor ! … Et tu n'es pas un idiot, c'est normal que tu veuilles la protéger mais il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher du lest. »

Mac : (soupirant) « Je sais.»

Stella : (l'embrassant sur la joue) « On se voit toute à l'heure ! »

**Stella sortit du bureau laissant Mac seul avec ses pensées. Stella avait raison. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi protecteur avec Rebecca et puis il savait très bien que Don était un homme de confiance, quelqu'un de bien et Rebecca n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur homme. Pourtant au fond de lui Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Rebecca, peur qu'elle soit blessée malgré toute la confiance qu'il portait à Don. Ces derniers temps avaient été durs pour lui et il avait été particulièrement instable, ce qu'il pouvait très bien comprendre mais il ne voulait pas que sa nièce en fasse les frais...**

**XXXXXX  
**

**Pendant ce temps, Rebecca était sortie du bureau, Lucy dans les bras et la poussette toujours pliée dans une main. Elle s'arrêta devant les ascenseurs essayant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir l'engin d'une main quand quelqu'un la surprit. **

Voix : « Rebecca ? »

Rebecca : (se retournant) « Hey Don ! Comment ca va ? »

Don : « Très bien mais toi … (voyant Rebecca se battre avec la poussette) Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Rebecca : (s'énervant un peu) « J'essaie d'ouvrir cette fichue poussette mais d'une main ce n'est pas évident ! »

Don : (rigolant) « Laisse-moi faire. »

**Don pris la poussette des mains de Rebecca et l'ouvrit en quelques secondes. **

Don : « Voilà ! »

Rebecca : « Merci. C'est qu'un homme ça sert de temps en temps ! »

**Ils se sourirent puis Don remarqua les yeux encore rougis de Rebecca. **

Don : (fronçant les sourcils) « Tu as pleuré ? »

Rebecca : « Non ! Enfin si, enfin … (posant Lucy dans la poussette) On est le 11 septembre. »

Don : (soupirant) « Je sais… Mac va bien ? »

Rebecca : « Il essaie de faire bonne figure. Enfin tu connais Mac… »

Don : « Et toi ? »

Rebecca : (s'accrochant au regard de Don) « Claire me manque et d'être de nouveau ici rend les choses plus difficiles cette année. (Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler) enfin … j'ai Lucy pour me tenir compagnie et on va profiter du beau temps à Central Park. »

Don : (avec un sourire) « Tu m'autoriserais à vous accompagner ? »

Rebecca : « Tu ne travailles pas ? »

Don : « Non. J'ai pris mon après-midi »

Rebecca : (se penchant vers Lucy) «Lucy, tu crois qu'on peut laisser Tonton Don venir avec nous ? » (Voyant Lucy sourire) Ok, je suppose que ça c'est un oui (se retournant vers Don, un immense sourire sur les lèvres) Ce sera donc avec grand plaisir. »

Don : (appuyant sur le bouton d'ascenseur) « C'est parti alors ! »

**Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit Don et Rebecca accompagnés de Lucy purent s'y engouffrer prêts à passer une excellente après-midi, heureux de pouvoir passer un moment ensemble.**

**TBC…**

* * *

**voili voilou. j'espère que vous aimez ...? **

**bon par contre la suite je ne sais pas quand elle viendra car je suis un peu bloqué dans l'écriture mais je vais y arriver ...lol ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

coucou tout le monde!

Voilà la suite, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais je pense pour en finir m'en être pas mal sortie... j'espère en tout cas ^^

j'vous laisse lire ça

* * *

**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rebecca, Lucy et Don arrivèrent à Central Park et s'enfoncèrent dans le poumon vert de New York, profitant de la promenade. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, se posant sur l'herbe. Il était presque 14h et personne n'avait encore mangé, et Lucy commençait vraiment à crier famine. Rebecca sortit les en-cas du sac, pendant que Don dépliait la couverture pour qu'ils puissent s'y assoir. Rebecca posa Lucy sur les genoux de Don et prit le pot pour bébé et commença à nourrir Lucy qui avalait chaque cuillère avec grand enthousiasme sous le regard amusé des deux adultes. En cet instant, l'image que donnait Rebecca, Don et la petite Lucy était adorable. On aurait pensé à un jeune couple accompagné de leur première enfant. C'était très mignon à voir. Tous les trois avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rebecca s'amusait à faire l'avion avec la cuillère au plus grand plaisir de la petite fille qui émettait à chaque fois un petit rire. Ce qui par la même occasion faisait rire les grands. Don, qui avait Lucy dans les bras, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les couver du regard. Rebecca semblait plus détendue que toute à l'heure, elle semblait même heureuse et pourtant dieu sait que cette journée devait être pénible. Mais en cet instant tout les soucis semblaient avoir disparus. Rebecca était concentrée sur la petite Messer dont elle se faisait une joie de s'occuper. Oui, Rebecca semblait vraiment bien, pour l'instant en tout cas … Don était content de pouvoir l'aider à rendre cette journée moins douloureuse. Il savait très bien l'importance que cela avait d'avoir une personne près de soi dans des moments pareils…. Oh oui, il le savait très bien. **

**Après que Lucy eut fini son déjeuner. Rebecca l'installa contre elle, la calant entre ses jambes pour qu'elle soit plus stable puis elle sortit deux sandwiches qu'ils avaient pris soin d'acheter avant d'arriver au parc. Don et Rebecca se mirent donc à manger à leur tour en parlant de tout et de rien, s'amusant des babillements de Lucy qui essayait de temps en temps de répéter les mots qu'ils disaient. Puis alors que Rebecca allait finir son dernier morceau de sandwich, Lucy l'attrapa d'un coup et le porta à sa bouche. **

Rebecca : (toute surprise) « Euh… Lucy Messer, c'est mon sandwich que tu viens de prendre là. Tu n'as tout de même pas encore faim ? »

Don : (Voyant Lucy mordiller le bout de pain tout en rigolant face à l'air outré de sa cousine) « Je crois que si … et en plus, elle est contente de te l'avoir piqué !»

Rebecca : « C'est ce que je vois ! (rigolant) Je te le laisse, espèce de petit ogre ! »

Lucy : « og-rrr ! »

Rebecca : « Oui, oui c'est bien toi l'ogre (à Don) Si elle commence déjà à vouloir parler, ça va être une vraie pipelette et elle va en faire des commérages. »

Don : « Elle tiendra ça de Danny. »

Rebecca : « C'est bien vrai ! »

**Ils rirent puis se remirent à parler, reportant leur attention sur Lucy qui avait finalement fini le petit bout de sandwich de Rebecca et qui essayait de faire la conversation au deux grands par le biais de début de mots ou plutôt de sons, ce qui était assez hilarant à entendre et à voir car Lucy fessait des moues plus adorables les unes que les autres. **

**Un moment plus tard, Rebecca se leva et prit Lucy par les mains, la mettant debout et essayant de la faire marcher. Don s'accroupissait alors un peu plus loin et Rebecca la dirigeait vers lui. Une fois arrivée dans les bras de Don, celui-ci la portait, se levait et la faisait tournoyer dans l'air, ce qui provoquait de grands cris et des éclats de rire. **

**Quand Don s'amusait de la sorte avec Lucy, Rebecca ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la scène, c'était tellement touchant. Elle s'était même prise à penser que Don ferait un bon père. Elle s'était alors tout d'un coup arrêtée sur cette idée, étonnée que ses pensées l'ait conduite aussi vite dans ce sens. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit déjà aussi éprise de cet homme pour s'imaginer si rapidement avec lui fondant une famille … WOW ! D'habitude, ce n'était pas vraiment de son genre. Elle n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureuse si rapidement d'un homme, pas du genre à vouloir s'engager… par manque de confiance en la gente masculine. Elle savait très bien que ce problème venait de choses qui lui étaient arrivées par le passé … enfin un passé pas si éloigné que ça. Les choses ne s'étaient stoppées que le jour où elle avait enfin réussi à quitté Los Angeles. Alors il était étrange que tout ça arrive si rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé en si peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant confiance en Don alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant … Don semblait bien réussir à lui faire oublier tout ça et à lui faire baisser ses barrières. Cela l'effrayait mais en même temps c'était peut être ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait peut être tout simplement trouvé la personne qui lui permettrait d'oublier et d'aimer de nouveau ou plutôt d'aimer vraiment … **

**Après avoir joué pendant un moment avec Lucy, il l'avait reposé sur le plaid et s'était allongé à côté d'elle. Rebecca les avait rejoint, s'était assise à côté de Don et avait donné à Lucy un peu d'eau. Il faisait chaud et elle n'avait certainement pas envie que Lucy se déshydrate, elle avait par la même occasion réajusté le chapeau que Lucy portait pour la protéger du soleil. **

**Don avait fermé les yeux, profitant d'une minute de repos mais il sentit bien vite un poids sur son torse. Il ouvrit alors les yeux se redressant légèrement pour en voir la cause.**

Don : (souriant) « Lucy essaierais-tu de grimper sur moi ?»

**Lucy se mit à lui sourire et dans un dernier petit effort réussit à se retrouver entièrement sur le torse de Don.**

Don : (voyant Lucy commencer à taper son torse) « Elle m'utilise comme tam-tam maintenant ? Rebecca tu peux m'aider, je suis un homme battu. »

Rebecca : (lui caressant la joue) « OOOOh, mon pauvre chou ! (Regardant Lucy et souriant) Remarque ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. »

Don : (surpris) « Quoi ? Tu va me taper aussi … ? »

Rebecca : (se décalant) « Hum … C'est tentant mais … non (s'allongeant et posant sa tête sur le torse de Don) Je vais plutôt t'utiliser comme oreiller. »

Don : « Bien sûr, surtout ne vous gênez pas toutes les deux. »

**Rebecca se mit à rire et Lucy bougea un peu s'allongeant à son tour sur le torse de Don, la tête contre celle de Rebecca.**

Rebecca : (tournant la tête vers Lucy) « On a bien fait de prendre Tonton Don avec nous, hein Lucy ? Il est très confortable. »

Don : (posant l'une de ses mains sur le dos de Lucy) « Ravi de pouvoir être utile. »

Rebecca : « Comme si ça te dérangeait d'avoir deux filles dans les bras »

Don : (Posant son autre main sur le ventre de Rebecca) « Pas le moins du monde … c'est tout le contraire. »

**Rebecca tourna la tête vers Don, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ils se sourirent puis Rebecca reprit sa position laissant glisser sa propre main sur celle de Don toujours posée sur son ventre. C'est ainsi que tous les trois profitèrent d'une petite sieste, bien méritée,sous le soleil de New York. **

**TBC …**

**

* * *

**

j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà enfin la suite

* * *

**Une heure plus tard, Rebecca se réveilla, elle se releva doucement et se retourna. Lucy n'était plus sur le torse de Don, elle était assise à côté jouant avec les quelques jouets qui avaient été sortis un peu plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas quand la petite s'était réveillée mais en tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas senti bouger et Don non plus car il était toujours endormi. Rebecca se redressa complètement et enjamba Don pour rejoindre Lucy. Elle s'assit de nouveau et embrassa le front de la petite. Elle joua un peu avec elle, puis Rebecca s'aperçût que beaucoup de personnes commençaient à partir. Elle regarda alors sa montre et remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Elle quitta alors Lucy un instant et se rapprocha de Don, il était toujours en train de dormir, Rebecca se mit à sourire malgré elle en l'observant, Don semblait si paisible, endormi sur la couverture. Elle lui caressa la joue puis elle se pencha vers lui, hésita un instant puis lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres. Contre toute attente ce geste suffit à réveiller Don, qui bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux rencontrant immédiatement ceux de Rebecca.**

Don : (souriant) « Hey ! »

Rebecca : (lui rendant son sourire) « Hey ! Il est l'heure de partir. »

Don : (regardant sa montre) « Oui, effectivement il est l'heure. »

**Don se leva et passa une main sur son visage.**

Don : « Cette sieste était très agréable. »

Rebecca : « J'avoue qu'elle m'a fait du bien à moi aussi. »

**Ils se sourirent puis commencèrent à ranger les affaires. Une fois ceci fait, ils mirent Lucy dans la poussette et sortirent tranquillement de Central Park. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Don, il démarra prêt à prendre le chemin qui les conduirait vers le labo mais Rebecca lui demanda une faveur qu'il ne put refuser et fit demi tour. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un cimetière de New York. Don arrêta le moteur et attendit que Rebecca descende mais elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard balayant les allées**.

Don : (posant sa main sur celle de Rebecca) « Rebecca, ça va ? »

Rebecca : (répondant distraitement) « Tu peux venir avec moi … S'il te plaît ? »

Don : « Bien sûr »

**Ils descendirent de voiture. Rebecca détacha Lucy et la prit dans ses bras puis Don vint à ses côtés, il posa une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et ils parcoururent les sentiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rebecca aperçût enfin la tombe qu'elle cherchait, elle s'arrêta et donna Lucy à Don.**

Rebecca : « Tu me donnes 5 minutes. »

**Don acquiesça et Rebecca se dirigea vers la stèle. Une fois en face de celle-ci, elle s'accroupit, toucha un instant la pierre tombale, retraçant le nom qui y était gravé, puis elle inspira avant de se mettre à parler.**

Rebecca : « Bonjour Claire, ça fait longtemps… je sais que j'aurais pu te parler des tas de fois mais je crois que j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me permette de le faire. Et comme tu dois le savoir, depuis que tu es …partie, je n'ai pas vraiment été à New York. J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour revenir ici. C'est pour ça que je suis là...aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt ? »

**Rebecca secoua la tête, elle parlait à une tombe … elle ne pouvait pas espérer beaucoup de réponses. Pourtant elle avait terriblement besoin de parler, ici, à cet endroit, qui était là à la mémoire de Claire. **

**Rebecca reprit :** « Je ne sais pas si Mac viens souvent te voir ici. Il doit régulièrement te parler mais au cas où … Tu lui manques beaucoup. Il n'a refait sa vie avec personne. Il y a bien eu Peyton, il y a deux-trois ans mais cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Elle l'a quitté et il s'est encore plus renfermé. Il a du mal à faire son deuil. Il a peur de t'oublier s'il vient à avoir une vraie relation amoureuse mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il avance ces derniers temps, qu'il se sent peut être un peu plus prêt pour quelque chose. Et puis il y a Stella, heureusement qu'elle est là pour lui depuis que tu n'es plus là. Dans un sens je crois que c'est grâce à elle s'il ne flanche pas. Il tient beaucoup à elle et c'est réciproque. Je te dirais même qu'ils s'aiment. C'est certain pour tout le monde mais aucun des deux n'ose franchir le cap. Stella ne veut pas le brusquer et Mac …lui à peur de tout gâcher entre eux. (souriant) Je suis sûre que de là haut tu vois tout ça et que tu es tout aussi exaspérée par leur comportement que nous le sommes. Je suis sûre que tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus d'essayer de les rapprocher. Mac mérite tellement d'être de nouveau heureux…

Quant à moi … (Rebecca soupira) les choses n'ont pas été faciles ces neuf dernières années, mais j'ai toujours fait face … comme je le pouvais tout du moins…. J'ai plutôt subi qu'autre chose. Enfin… maintenant je suis de nouveau à New York avec Mac. C'est le plus important. Et puis toute l'équipe est adorable, ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Il y a Don aussi, c'est un homme charmant et … je l'aime bien (avec un sourire en coin) Bon d'accord, je l'aime plus que bien mais je préfère faire attention. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber de haut. (retrouvant un air triste) J'aimerais que tu sois là… j'aimerais qu'on puisse parler ensemble de ces histoires de cœur, que tu puisses m'aider et me conseiller à propos de tout ça… (la gorge un peu plus nouée) j'aimerais retrouver cette mère que tu as toujours été pour moi (dans un sanglot) tu me manques tellement …maman. »

**Rebecca laissa ses larmes couler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé ce mot. Un mot qui avait toujours été réservé à la personne qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant toutes ces années, réservé à cette femme qui avait été sa seule vraie figure maternelle depuis qu'elle était petite. Claire était sa mère et quoi que pouvait en dire les gens. Pour Rebecca cela resterait ainsi. Lisa, sa « mère » biologique était juste la personne qui l'avait mise au monde, elle n'était rien de plus pour Rebecca. De toute façon elle lui avait déjà assez répété que cette grossesse avait été une erreur et qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'avorter. En y pensant, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi ils ne l'avaient alors pas laissé à Mac il y a 9 ans, à croire que tout ce qu'ils voulaient étaient de la faire souffrir et ils avaient pas mal réussi à lui gâcher la vie…**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant Rebecca était à New York, avec son parrain, avec des personnes qui l'appréciaient vraiment. Des personnes qui ne cherchaient pas à lui faire du mal… mais il restait tout de même un vide… Claire n'était plus là, il lui manquait toujours cette figure maternelle qu'elle cherchait tant à avoir…**

**Rebecca était toujours accroupie face à la tombe de Claire, laissant sa tristesse s'exprimer quand elle sentit une main serrer son épaule. Elle sécha alors bien vite ses larmes et se leva, se retournant vers Don qui portait toujours Lucy. Il portait sur elle un regard inquiet, elle essaya alors de lui donner un pauvre sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien… mais malheureusement de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Rebecca finit par se réfugier dans les bras de Don. Celui-ci entoura un bras autour d'elle et la serra un peu plus fort, essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Lucy essaya aussi en imitant son oncle qui lui caressait de tant à autre les cheveux. Lucy posa donc sa petite main sur la tête de Rebecca et lui caressa les cheveux maladroitement. Cependant, ce geste eut l'effet escompté et Don sentit Rebecca sourire contre son torse avant de tourner la tête vers Lucy qui gloussait de joie. Rebecca s'arrêta alors de pleurer mais resta encore un instant dans les bras de Don, elle s'y sentait si bien… **

**Au bout d'un moment, Rebecca finit par se détacher de Don, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui offrit un magnifique sourire en remerciement. Puis elle prit Lucy dans ses bras et s'agenouilla de nouveau face à la tombe et « présenta » Lucy à Claire. Ils restèrent alors encore un peu au cimetière puis Rebecca finit par se lever, Lucy toujours dans les bras, se repositionnant tout contre Don qui ne perdit pas un instant pour enlacer la taille de la jeune femme et ils retournèrent à la voiture. **

**Pendant que Don mettait Lucy dans le siège auto, le téléphone de Rebecca sonna, elle décrocha alors pour avoir Lindsay au bout du fil. **

Rebecca : « Hey Lindsay ! »

Lindsay : « Salut Rebecca ! C'était pour savoir où vous étiez car j'ai fini, je vais rentrer… »

Rebecca : « On est sur le chemin du retour, si tu veux Don et moi ramenons Lucy chez vous … ? »

Lindsay : « Don … ? »

Rebecca : « Je te raconterais plus tard. »

Lindsay : (souriante) « J'y compte bien ! Enfin bref… Oui ramenez la à la maison se sera parfait. »

Rebecca : « On fait ça alors …oh et dis à Mac de ne pas m'attendre au labo. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je suis avec Don. »

Lindsay : « Ok, je lui dis mais je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment le rassurer. »

**Toutes deux se mirent à rire puis elles raccrochèrent. Don et Rebecca montèrent dans la voiture et elle lui dit qu'ils devaient ramener Lucy chez Danny et Lindsay. **

**Le trajet se passa calmement. Rebecca regardait un peu distraitement à travers la vitre, Lucy faisait une conversation à sa façon et Don avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Rebecca, lui jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil. **

**Une fois arrivés à destination, Lindsay les accueillit avec un grand sourire, contente de retrouver sa fille et de voir Don et Rebecca ensemble. L'après midi avait dû être bonne. Elle les invita à rester un peu pour boire un verre, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir. **

**Ils passèrent donc un peu de temps chez les Messer, parlant de tout et de rien. Lindsay remarqua une légère différence entre Don et Rebecca. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé durant cette après midi. Du moins pas encore, mais en tout cas ces deux là semblaient beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient avant et cela faisait plaisir à voir…**

**Rebecca et Don étaient de nouveau dans la voiture. Don s'apprêtait à raccompagner la jeune femme chez Mac mais quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas la laisser partir tout de suite. Il voulait passer encore un peu de temps en sa compagnie.**

Don : « Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau tous les deux ? »

Rebecca : (le regardant un sourire aux lèvres) « J'en serais ravie… du moment que tu ne me ramènes pas trop tard sinon …je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Don : (rigolant) « Promis, on va juste aller à une pizzeria très sympa que je connais et après je te raccompagne … (mettant le moteur en route) Je ne voudrais sûrement pas me mettre Mac à dos. »

**Ils se mirent à rire et se rendirent à la pizzeria. Ils s'assirent à une table, commandèrent et profitèrent de ce repas pour un peu plus se découvrir dans la bonne humeur. Don lui parla même de sa relation avec Jessica, à ce moment là, l'atmosphère était devenue un peu plus lourde de tristesse et de mélancolie. Le regard de Don était tout d'un coup devenu plus sombre mais comme il l'avait fait avec Rebecca quelque heures plus tôt, la jeune femme fut là pour lui et le réconforta comme elle put, lui serrant la main. Son parrain lui avait parlé de Jessica Angell qui était décédée quelques mois plus tôt. Cela avait était dur pour tout le monde mais les choses avait été plus difficiles pour Don, Jessica étant sa petite amie... **

**Puis le repas avait repris son cours normal et son ambiance un peu plus gaie. **

**Le repas fini, ils rejoignirent la voiture, celle-ci étant garée plus loin par manque de place lors de leur arrivée. Ils avaient alors profité de cette petite promenade main dans la main, dans les rues de New York. **

**Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Mac, Don descendit de voiture afin de raccompagner Rebecca à la porte du bâtiment. Une fois devant Rebecca se retourna vers Don.**

Rebecca : « Merci pour cette après midi et pour cette soirée, j'ai passé un très bon moment. Je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir passer une journée aussi agréable aujourd'hui. »

Don : (lui souriant) « J'ai passé une très bonne journée aussi. »

**Ils se sourirent puis une soudaine gêne apparut. Chacun savait qu'il devait laisser l'autre mais mystérieusement Rebecca et Don ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Soudain leur regard s'accrochèrent et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose sembla se passer. Don se rapprocha un peu plus de Rebecca, hésitant. Leurs regards s'attardèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre … puis tout d'un coup, sans pouvoir réellement dire qui avait fait le premier pas, leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un tendre et doux baiser puis celui-ci s'intensifia, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer. Don posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rebecca, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui tandis que la jeune femme entoura de ses bras la nuque de Don. Le baiser parut durer une éternité et c'est finalement le manque d'air qui les sépara. **

**Toujours front contre front, ils se regardaient souriant. Rebecca caressant tendrement la nuque de Don. **

Don : « Je crois qu'il ne manquait plus que ça pour que la journée soit vraiment parfaite. »

Rebecca : « Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant tout est parfait. »

**Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés, s'embrassant de temps à autre, ils semblaient totalement coupés du reste du monde mais Rebecca les ramena à la réalité.**

Rebecca : « Je devrais rentrer. »

Don : (entre deux baisers) « Oui, tu devrais… »

Rebecca : (voyant que Don n'était pas près de la lâcher) « Don … tu veux vraiment que Mac te tombe dessus. »

Don : (se reculant avec une moue boudeuse) « Ok, ok… j'arrête. »

**Rebecca rigola face à sa réaction puis elle se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassa une dernière fois pour lui dire bonne nuit et disparut derrière la porte de l'immeuble laissant Don avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. **

**TBC…..**

* * *

Bon, je sais c'est encore beaucoup du Rebecca/ Don DSL mais promit dans là prochaine suite il y aura du Smac ... bon certes moins concret que Don et Rebecca mais du Smac quand même ;)

j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette suite ...?


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde ^^

Merci à ceux qui me lise et ceux qui laisse régulièrement un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Maintenant la suite ^^

* * *

**Une fois dans l'appartement, Rebecca s'adossa un instant contre la porte, soupirant légèrement. Elle ne pouvait effacer ce sourire complètement idiot qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle secoua la tête puis déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, elle remarqua qu'il y avait déjà le sac d'une femme posé sur le meuble. Elle le regarda un instant, fronçant les sourcils puis se dirigea vers le salon. A la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, un nouveau sourire illumina son visage. Mac et Stella était tous les deux enlacés dans le fauteuil. Elle attendit un instant puis fit savoir sa présence. **

Rebecca : « Je ne dérange pas j'espère… Sinon je peux toujours revenir plus tard… »

**Quand Rebecca avait commencé à parler, Mac et Stella s'étaient retournés d'un coup et avaient par la même occasion reprit une distance plus raisonnable l'un de l'autre. **

Mac : (secouant la tête) « Ne dis pas de bêtise… comme-ci tu nous dérangeais. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Rebecca : « Très bien. »

Stella : (se levant du canapé) « Bon…je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.. »

Mac : (se levant à son tour) « Je te raccompagne à la porte. »

**Rebecca et Stella échangèrent un « bonne nuit » et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Rebecca attendit un instant dans le salon avant de s'approcher du couloir pour discrètement voir ce qu'il s'y passait.**

**Stella avait pris son sac et était maintenant face à Mac. **

Stella : (posant une main sur la joue de Mac) « Tu vas réussir à te passer de moi cette fois-ci ? »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Ne t'inquiète pas, Rebecca est là. Je ne serais pas seul et puis … il faut qu'on parle de toute façon. »

Stella : « D'accord, mais … je vais quand même rester un moment dans le coin, si tu as besoin tu appelles et je reviens tout de suite si nécessaire … »

Mac : (la prenant dans ces bras) « Merci d'être là, Stella. »

Stella : « Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Mac : « Je sais… c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que tu risques fortement de l'avoir cet appel. »

Stella : (lui offrant un sourire en coin) « Je me doute bien… les habitudes sont tenaces mais en même temps je préfère ça… je n'aime pas te laisser seul un 11 septembre, même la nuit. »

Mac : « C'est bien pour ça que tu as pris l'habitude de dormir ici, ce jour là (l'embrassant sur le front) mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas complètement seul cette année. Ça devrait aller … »

Stella : « Ou pas … et je vais devoir revenir pour m'occuper de vous deux. »

Mac : (rigolant) « C'est aussi une possibilité. »

Stella : (secouant la tête) « Allez, je vais vous laisser. (L'embrassant sur la joue) Bonne nuit Mac. »

**Stella quitta l'appartement refermant la porte derrière elle. Mac secoua légèrement la tête et se retourna mais il fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Rebecca. Il s'arrêta alors un instant, la regardant droit dans les yeux … il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir ou entendre. Il eut très vite la réponse.**

Rebecca : (avec un sourire moqueur) « Et après ça, tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous… ? »

Mac : (lui passant devant pour rejoindre le salon) « Rebecca…. ! »

Rebecca : « Non, il n'y a pas de Rebecca qui tienne et je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau. (Fronçant les sourcils) J'ai un sentiment de « déjà vu ». »

Mac : « C'est parce qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se re-dispute à ce sujet. »

Rebecca : « Alors dis moi la vérité … arrête de nier l'évidence, surtout avec moi … je te connais par cœur alors … arrête ! Et pour une fois ose regarder les choses en face… tu aimes Stella. Je vais peut-être me répéter mais … la réaction que tu as eu quand tu as appris pour Adam et elle le prouve, tu étais jaloux. »

**Mac regardait Rebecca, il hésitait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire … nier ou avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur … la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre une nouvelle fois avec Rebecca, il n'avait pas envie de l'envoyer promener car il fallait qu'il l'avoue… sa nièce avait raison sur toute la ligne, il aimait Stella bien plus qu'une simple amie.**

Mac : (soupirant) « Ok, je me rends… Tu as sûrement raison, quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé entre Adam et Stella, je me suis senti trahi. J'ai eu si mal. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup ce que cela voulait dire mais … je l'ai compris quand je suis allé la voir pour m'excuser et que je l'ai prise dans mes bras…. (Relevant la tête vers Rebecca) Je ne veux pas la perdre Rebecca, elle est tout ce que j'ai depuis que Claire est décédé. »

**Rebecca lui sourit, il avait enfin baissé les barrières. Il avait enfin avoué ce qui était depuis trop longtemps enfoui en lui. Elle en espérait pas autant de sa part pourtant il venait de confier qu'il ressentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié pour Stella.**

**Rebecca se rapprocha de son parrain et lui prit la main. **

Rebecca : « Tu ne la perdras pas Mac. Vos sentiments sont réciproques et c'est ça qui est si exaspérant. Tout le monde a pu voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre vous mais vous … vous êtes deux idiots aveugles. Vous n'avez pas voulu voir ce qui était juste devant votre nez depuis le début. Alors non tu ne la perdras pas… sauf si… tu ne te bouges pas un peu… là c'est sûr tu finiras par la perdre. (Lui souriant) mais heureusement maintenant je suis là et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper de vous et de t'aider à te rapprocher d'elle. »

Mac : (la prenant dans ces bras) « Que ferais-je sans toi ?. »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Je me le demande. (L'embrassant sur la joue) Merci Mac.»

Mac : « Pour quoi ? »

Rebecca : « Pour m'avoir enfin dit la vérité. »

Mac : (la serrant un peu plus dans ces bras) » C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, tu m'as obligé à voir les choses en face et à finir de me l'avouer complètement. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenue à New York, ma puce. »

Rebecca : (nichant sa tête dans le cou de Mac) « Moi aussi …Papa. »

**Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment au milieu du salon puis ils finirent par se retrouver sur le canapé.**

Mac : « Tu sais ma puce, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi après la mort de Claire. »

Rebecca : « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mark et Lisa m'ont emmené à Los Angeles, ils ont tout fait pour qu'on ne se voit plus. »

Mac : « Peut-être mais j'aurais dû te ramener. J'aurais dû me battre pour toi, essayer de faire quelque chose…. »

Rebecca : « C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré être avec toi à New York. C'est vrai aussi que ces dernières années n'ont pas été roses et que être aussi brutalement coupée de toi a été une horreur, mais j'ai quand même fait avec…. en sachant que dès que je le pourrais je reviendrais ici. Et c'est vrai que ce matin, je me suis senti mal. Le 11 septembre a toujours été une journée très dure, toi le premier tu le sais, mais cette année c'est encore plus dur car … c'est la première fois que je suis ici depuis 2001 et tout semble plus… fort. »

Mac : (la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui) « Je sais et je comprends que Claire puisse te manquer. Elle a toujours été une mère pour toi. »

Rebecca : « Et aussi la seule que j'ai jamais vraiment eu …. Tu sais, j'ai été lui parler cette après midi… »

Mac : (surpris) « Tu as été au cimetière ? »

Rebecca : « Oui, c'était une façon de la revoir et j'avais besoin de voir sa tombe pour lui parler. »

Mac : « Je suis sûr qu'elle est fière de toi, Rebecca. Fière de ce que tu es devenue. »

Rebecca : « Tu sais je me souviens que … »

**Ils restèrent un moment là, sur le canapé, à se remémorer les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de Claire, se souvenant des gestes, des paroles, des fous rires… les larmes avaient encore coulées mais c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. **

**Les heures étaient passées très vite et voyant qu'il était tard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller se coucher. Rebecca était partie dans sa chambre, mais Mac lui avait dit que si elle avait dû mal à dormir, elle ne devait pas hésiter à venir le voir… **

**Rebecca était maintenant dans son lit, elle était fatiguée et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil. Toute l'après midi, elle avait réussi à ne pas trop penser à tout ça, à ne pas se sentir mal. Pourtant à cet instant, seule dans le silence de sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Claire et à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Elle ne pouvait refouler cette vague de tristesse qui la submergeait chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour penser à autre chose. Penser à Don, qui avait été d'un grand soutien aujourd'hui … et puis il fallait dire que les choses avaient bien avancées entre eux … mais à chaque fois le répit était de courte durée. Elle était donc là, allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond. **

**Rebecca était d'ailleurs sur le point de se lever pour rejoindre la chambre de Mac quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle entendit ensuite des pas traverser l'appartement se dirigeant dans la chambre d'à côté. Rebecca ne put s'empêcher de sourire… elle savait très bien qui était ce visiteur de la nuit… son parrain avait dû finir par l'appeler. Ces deux là étaient vraiment incroyables…. **

**Mais du coup Rebecca restait assise sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas si elle devait tout de même se rendre dans la chambre de Mac ou non. Elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu les déranger… en même temps Mac lui avait bien dit de le rejoindre s'il y avait le moindre souci.**

**Stella était déjà rentrée chez elle quand Mac l'avait appelé, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser de revenir. C'est pour ça qu'à cet instant, elle était de nouveau dans son appartement, marchant sur la pointe des pieds vers sa chambre pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle enleva ses chaussures et sa veste qu'elle posa dans un coin puis rejoignit Mac sous les couvertures. Celui-ci s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Stella s'allongea et se positionna correctement dans les bras de Mac, nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule et posant une main sur son torse. **

Mac : (lui embrassant la tête) « Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Stella : « Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner… ça c'est bien passé avec Rebecca ? »

Mac : « Oui, on a pu discuter un peu… c'était nécessaire. »

Stella : « Tant mieux alors »

**Ils étaient prêts à s'endormir quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ils ouvrirent les yeux immédiatement. **

Mac : (sachant que c'était Rebecca) « Quand on parle du loup … »

Rebecca : (un peu gênée) « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais … je … »

Mac : « Allez viens… après tout c'est moi qui t'ai dit de venir s'il y avait un problème. »

**Rebecca lui sourit et grimpa sur le lit, se faufilant sous les couvertures. Elle se positionna alors dans les bras de son parrain de la même façon que Stella. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face et se sourirent. **

Stella : (plaisantant) « Et voilà, du coup maintenant je dois te partager avec ta nièce, pffff »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Dis tout de suite que je gêne. »

Stella : « Si tu insistes …oui. »

Rebecca : (frappant gentiment le bras de Stella) « Hey ! … De toute façon c'est mon papa adoré alors je fais ce que je veux. »

Mac : « Hey, les filles on se calme. »

Stella : « On rigole Mac. »

Rebecca : « En même temps, toi t'as pas à te plaindre. »

Mac : (serrant les deux femmes un plus contre lui) « J'avoue, j'ai les deux femmes de ma vie dans mes bras… tout va très bien. »

Rebecca : « Ben voyons… ! WOW … encore une impression de « déjà vu»… »

Mac : « Et sur ce coup là, moi j'y suis pour rien… »

Rebecca : « Non, c'est par rapport à cette après midi… »

Stella : (soudainement curieuse) « Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ? »

Rebecca : « On s'est endormi avec Don et Lucy à Central Park. »

Stella : « Et par cela tu veux dire …t'endormir dans les bras de Don. »

Rebecca : « C'est ça… »

Stella : « Intéressant ! »

Mac : (venant de comprendre ce que les filles avaient dit) « Quoi … ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire avec Don … ? »

**Rebecca fit une grimace, en parlant à Stella de cette après midi, elle avait presque oublié que Mac était là. **

Rebecca : « Rien du tout ! »

Mac : « Ouais … va vraiment falloir que j'aille lui parler à celui-là. »

Stella : « Mac arrête… laisse les tranquille. »

Rebecca : « Merci Stella… au moins elle, elle comprend. »

Mac : « Bien sûr, quand il s'agit de se liguer contre moi, vous êtes bien soudées… Ok, je ne dirais rien du moment que les choses restent … amicales et platoniques entre vous. »

Rebecca : « Bien sûr »

**Heureusement Mac ne vit pas Rebecca lever les yeux au ciel et échanger un regard et un sourire complices avec Stella en disant cela. Bien sûr les choses resterais « amicales et platoniques » … aux yeux de Mac en tout cas car pour Rebecca et Don les choses étaient déjà plus qu'amicales, ils devraient juste être plus discrets face à Mac. **

Mac : (les embrassant chacune sur le front) « Allez, on devrait essayer de dormir car demain on doit quand même se lever… . »

**Ils échangèrent alors des « bonne nuit » et tous les trois profitèrent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité après une journée aussi chargée d'émotions.**

**TBC …**

**

* * *

**

Voili voilou ^^ alors j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus et que la mini dose de Smac aussi ... ;) et Normalement, je dis bien normalement les prochaine suite devrais être plus Smac ... oui parce que il faut bien que je m'en occupe un peu aussi ... enfin si vous voulez du Smac bien sûr... mdr


	14. Chapter 14

coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà enfin avec la suite ^^ DSL d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps cette fois-ci mais j'ai déjà un peu galéré à l'écrire et puis après il fallait quand même laisser le temps à ma gentille correctrice de la corriger.

Mais bon maintenant elle est là ! lol

Donc ben voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira car je suis pas trop sûr de moi ...

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Mac se réveilla lentement sentant une odeur de café lui chatouiller les narines. Il voulut bouger mais sentit très vite son bras coincé sous un poids. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Stella était toujours là, son dos collé tout contre son torse. Il avait d'ailleurs le bras autour de sa taille. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait un matin comme ça. Il se mit alors à contempler Stella pendant un moment et même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bien voir son visage, la nuque de la jeune femme le tentait terriblement. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il s'approcha du cou de Stella et lui déposa un doux baiser. Ce geste suffit à réveiller Stella qui se mit à bouger tout en soupirant de bien être. **

Mac : (murmurant à son oreille) « Bonjour Stella »

**Au son de la voix de Mac, Stella ouvrit complètement les yeux et se retourna doucement lui offrant un magnifique sourire. **

Stella : « Bonjour Mac. »

Mac : « Tu as bien dormi ? »

**Pour toute réponse, Stella émit un presque inaudible « oui ». Elle se retourna alors complètement vers Mac, tout en restant dans ses bras, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre son torse et passant à son tour un bras autour de sa taille. **

Mac : (souriant) « Tu sais qu'on va devoir se lever… »

Stella : « J'ai pas envie ! »

**Face à la réaction de sa meilleure amie, Mac ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lui offrir un baiser dans les cheveux. **

Stella : (soupirant une nouvelle fois d'aise contre le torse de Mac) « Hum … Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à des matins comme ça ! »

Mac : « Comme quoi ? »

Stella : « Comme ça, dans les bras d'un homme… c'est tellement agréable »

Mac : (faussement déçu) « Moi qui croyais que c'était pour moi que tu disais ça… »

Stella : (relevant la tête vers Mac en lui souriant) « Spécialement si c'est toi. »

**Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et tous deux se sourirent. Mac replaça délicatement l'une des boucles rebelle de Stella derrière son oreille, laissant sa main lui frôler la joue avant de se poser sur sa nuque, laissant son pouce caresser la peau tendre de la jeune femme. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages. Pourtant Mac et Stella ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger au contraire cela semblait même leur plaire. **

**Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre, perdus dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qui les animaient et surtout perdus dans cet instant de pure magie que leur avait offert ce réveil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. **

**Stella réduisit l'écart qui la séparait de Mac, enfin si cela était encore possible. Sur une impulsion, celui-ci releva un peu sa tête afin d'avoir un meilleur angle et s'approcha du visage de Stella. Elle ferma alors les yeux et elle sentit leurs lèvres se frôler à plusieurs reprises mais sans jamais se toucher complètement, comme s'ils avaient peur de ce contact, peur de la sensation qu'ils pourraient ressentir à ce moment là et surtout peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre un simple baiser. **

**Mac allait enfin prendre l'initiative de presser ses lèvres entièrement contre celle de Stella quand une voix se fit entendre. **

Rebecca : (entrant dans la chambre) « Allez, on se réveille là dedans, le petit déjeuner est serv…. »

**Rebecca s'arrêta précipitamment quand elle vit Mac et Stella se détacher rapidement l'un de l'autre. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important à la vue de leur mine gênée. **

Rebecca : « Merde ! (s'en voulant) Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas … enfin je … vous … »

**Mac vint à sa rescousse, il savait très bien qu'à cet instant sa nièce s'en voulait terriblement d'être arrivée juste à ce moment. Pourtant contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, Mac n'était pas du tout en colère contre elle. Bien sûr maintenant qu'il s'était avoué qu'il aimait Stella, il voulait que les choses avancent entre eux mais ce n'était peut être pas vraiment le bon moment pour ça … ils avaient encore le temps et il voulait faire les choses correctement. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Rebecca n'était pas arrivée … pris dans la magie du moment ils auraient peut-être été plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaités et l'aurait regretté … non définitivement, il n'en voulait pas à Rebecca pour ça. **

Mac : « Non, c'est bon Rebecca c'est rien. On était juste en train de se réveiller. »

Rebecca : (s'avançant tout en offrant un sourire désolé à Stella) « Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »

Stella : (offrant un sourire rassurant à Rebecca et voyant le plateau que celle-ci déposa devant eux) « Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça Rebecca. »

Rebecca : (toujours aussi gênée) « Je me suis réveillée en premier …alors je voulais vous faire plaisir mais bon …je … »

**Stella la coupa pour qu'elle arrête de se sentir coupable et lui offrit un franc sourire. **

Stella : « Merci Rebecca. C'est gentil de ta part. »

Rebecca : « Bon je vous laisse manger, je vais prendre ma douche. »

**Rebecca s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains et une fois dans la pièce elle s'adossa contre la porte, soupirant légèrement et se maudissant aussi par la même occasion. « Non mais quelle idiote ! » S'il y avait bien une personne qui voulait mettre Mac et Stella ensemble c'était elle. Il avait fallu qu'elle gâche tout. Pour une fois qu'ils allaient faire un pas en avant, elle les avait interrompu. A cet instant elle culpabilisait vraiment même si apparemment aucun des deux ne semblait, à première vue lui en tenir rigueur. Quand même, elle aurait pu attendre 5 minutes de plus ou ne pas décider de leur apporter le petit déjeuner… et dire que tout ça partait d'une bonne intention et pour en finir, elle avait tout gâché. Rebecca se maudit une nouvelle fois tout en commençant à se déshabiller, elle retourna la scène plusieurs fois dans sa tête se disant qu'elle avait vraiment fait une bourde alors qu'ils avaient été si près de s'embrasser. **

**Elle secoua la tête tout en entrant dans la douche et une fois le jet d'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau, Rebecca se détendit un peu et relativisa. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à aller de l'avant aussi vite alors que Mac lui avait avoué être amoureux de Stella la veille…**

**Du côté de Mac et Stella, une certaine gêne s'était installée. Chacun se demandant ce qui se serait passé si Rebecca n'était pas arrivée. Du coup, ils étaient assis dans le lit profitant du petit déjeuner que la jeune femme leur avait préparé, dans un silence légèrement embarrassé.**

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Rebecca sortit de la salle de bains laissant ainsi la place à Stella. **

**Rebecca se rendit alors dans la chambre de son parrain, affichant une petite grimace désolée. **

Rebecca : « Je suis vraiment navrée Mac »

Mac : « Arrête de faire cette tête là ma puce. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Rebecca : (s'asseyant sur le bord du lit) « Oui mais quand même… je suis là à essayer par tous les moyens de vous mettre ensemble et pour en finir au moment où vous vous décidez à faire un pas en avant je viens tout gâcher. »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Je sais Rebecca mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'en veux pas. Je crois même que je t'en suis reconnaissant. (Voyant le regard surpris de sa nièce) qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais pas arrivée… et je ne pense pas que Stella et moi sommes déjà prêts pour ça. »

Rebecca : « Tu veux rire j'espère, vous vous tournez autour depuis dieu sait combien de temps … Et vous ne vous sentez toujours pas prêts, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut ? »

Mac : (rigolant) « Rebecca !... Stella et moi commençons à peine à nous habituer à nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre… ce matin c'était juste … je ne sais pas … l'ambiance du moment. On a le temps. »

Rebecca : (se levant) « Oui enfin … faudrait peut-être pas attendre trop non plus (s'arrêtant à l'encadrement de la porte et se retournant vers Mac) Parce que à ce rythme là j'aurais le temps de me marier avec Don et d'avoir un enfant … »

Mac : « Don … ? »

Rebecca : « Ou avec Adam si tu préfères (voyant son parrain froncer les sourcils) ok… Sheldon alors vu que selon toute vraisemblance Don et Adam ne conviennent pas (esquissant un sourire en coin) Enfin bref, à mon avis j'aurais même le temps de me marier avec les trois et d'avoir un enfant de chaque que tu commencerais à peine à sortir avec Stella… (Esquissant de justesse l'oreiller que Mac venait de lui lancer) Hey ! »

Mac : « Tu aimes me taquiner avec ça. »

Rebecca : « C'est mon passe-temps favori ! Mais pense à l'inviter à dîner …»

**Mac secoua la tête un sourire sur les lèvres quand il vit que Rebecca partait.**

Mac : « Où tu vas, Rebecca ? Tu ne nous attends pas ? »

Rebecca : « Non, je … je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Don, il est déjà au commissariat… je vous rejoindrais au labo après. »

Mac : « N'oublie pas, relation amicale et platonique ! »

Rebecca : (levant les yeux au plafond d'un air exaspéré) « Oui, oui j'ai compris. »

**Rebecca prit ses affaires et cria un « à toute à l'heure ! » avant de sortir de l'appartement, direction le commissariat. **

**Après ça, Mac se leva à son tour et rapporta le plateau dans la cuisine pour nettoyer le tout en attendant que Stella sorte de la salle de bains. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit Mac dans la cuisine. **

Stella : « Rebecca n'est plus là ? »

**Mac se retourna surpris, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce puis il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. **

Mac : « Elle est partie pendre son petit-déjeuner avec Don. »

Stella : (ayant remarqué la petit grimace qu'il avait fait en disant ça) « Bien évidemment tu ne vois pas ça d'un bon œil … ? (Elle vit Mac hausser les épaules) Laisse-les, tu sais …ils s'apprécient beaucoup ! »

Mac : « Hum … peut-être un peu trop. »

Stella : (s'approchant de Mac d'un air mutin) « Et nous … on s'apprécie un peu trop aussi ? »

**Mac baissa la tête, troublé, affichant tout de même un sourire. **

Mac : «Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Stella : « Bien sûr ! (posant une main sur le torse de Mac) Tu devrais peut-être t'occuper un peu plus de NOUS plutôt que d'eux… »

**Mac déglutit difficilement, Stella était très proche de lui. Il aurait voulu faire un mouvement de recul mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Stella rapprocha son visage de celui de Mac …**

Mac : (dans un soupir) « Stella … »

**Stella sourit malgré elle, elle ne savait peut-être pas exactement ce que ressentait Mac pour elle mais avec ce qui s'était passé toute à l'heure et ce qui se passait maintenant, Stella pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait un certain effet sur son meilleur ami et cela ne pouvait que la rendre plus heureuse. Voyant la gêne de Mac s'intensifier, Stella ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir, Il fallait avouer que cela l'amuser de le voir dans cet état. **

**Stella finit par effleurer les lèvres de Mac avant de virer pour l'embrasser sur la joue. **

Stella : (avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres) « On se voit au labo ! »

**Stella prit son sac et sa veste avant de sortir de l'appartement, laissant un Mac complètement stupéfait. C'est le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui le fit sortir de sa stupeur. **

Mac : « Quoi ? Mais… (Comprenant qu'elle était déjà partie) Ce n'est pas vrai cette femme va me rendre dingue. »

**Il secoua la tête et partit prendre une douche. Il était bien décidé à reprendre cette journée en main. Stella voulait jouer alors ils allaient jouer…**

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou !

Voilà une tite suite et merci à tous eux qui me mette des com's, c'est gentil et ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ...

* * *

**Rebecca arriva au commissariat et une fois à l'intérieur, balaya la salle des yeux à la recherche de Don qu'elle trouva plus loin, assis à son bureau. Au moment où elle l'aperçut un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle l'observa un instant puis se dirigea vers lui. **

Rebecca : « Excusez-moi de vous déranger Détective mais je cherche un homme qui travaille ici. Il est assez grand, brun, a de magnifique yeux bleus et il est, il faut l'avouer, très sexy. (Faisant semblant de chercher autour d'elle) Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? »

Don : (se levant de sa chaise tout en lui souriant) « Je crois que c'est moi ! »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « Vous êtes sûr … ? J'avais l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus beau (le voyant secouer la tête) Oh j'ai peut-être oublié de vous faire part d'un énorme détail ! »

Don : (s'approchant un peut plus de Rebecca) « Lequel ? »

Rebecca : (plantant son regard dans le sien, souriant) « Il embrasse terriblement bien ! »

Don : « Vraiment ? Dans se cas… (Posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme) je crois qu'un essai s'impose … pour être sûr de l'identité de cet homme. Vous permettez que je vous embrasse mademoiselle ? »

Rebecca : (Laissant son regard glisser sur les lèvres de Don) « Hum… si cela est nécessaire, je vous en prie Détective, faites ! »

**Ils se sourirent puis Don se pencha vers Rebecca et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, qui devint plus passionné au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. **

Don : (lui souriant) « Bonjour ! »

Rebecca : (lui rendant son sourire) « Bonjour ! J'avais bien raison pour le fait que tu embrasses terriblement bien ! »

Don : (rigolant) « Ravi de le savoir (redevenant sérieux) Mac sait que tu es là ? »

Rebecca : « Oui et du moment qu'entre nous cela reste amical et platonique, il ne m'interdira pas de te voir. »

Don : « Donc on fait profil bas devant lui ? »

Rebecca : « Oui… de toute façon comme c'est tout nouveau et qu'on ne sait pas encore où on va … il n'a pas besoin de savoir que l'on est ensemble. »

Don : (l'embrassant) « Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Rebecca : « C'est moi ou tout le monde nous regarde ? »

Don : « Non, effectivement on nous porte beaucoup d'attention ou devrai-je dire on TE porte beaucoup trop d'attention. »

Rebecca : « Serais-tu jaloux ? »

Don : « Peut-être… mais en même temps je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de voir une aussi jolie femme. »

Rebecca : « Hum… Charmeur dès le matin… j'adore ! »

**Rebecca embrassa Don une nouvelle fois puis celui-ci s'écarta un peu fixant le « public » qu'ils semblaient avoir depuis l'arrivée de Rebecca.**

Don : « Vous n'avez pas du travail au lieu de mater ? »

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… à peine Don avait commencé sa phrase que les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour observer le couple s'étaient remises au travail. **

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Quelle autorité ! (à voix basse) Et je trouve ça incroyablement excitant !»

Don : (lui souriant) « Pfiou ! On va se le prendre ce petit dej' ? »

Rebecca : « Oh oui, je commence à avoir faim. »

**Don et Rebecca sortirent du commissariat pour se retrouver au « Café Diem » afin de pouvoir savourer un bon petit déjeuner. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande ils demandèrent des pancakes, Don prit un café et Rebecca un chocolat. En attendant qu'ils soient servis, ils ne se dirent pas grand-chose, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, entrelaçant leurs doigts par-dessus la table. Leur commande arrive et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. **

Don : « Alors tout s'est bien passé avec Mac quand tu es rentrée ? »

Rebecca : « Oui, Stella était là … »

Don : (tout d'un coup très curieux) « Et … ? »

Rebecca : « Et il s'est passé plein de choses entre hier soir et ce matin. »

Don : « Comme quoi ? Allez Rebecca fait pas ta langue de bois… tu sais que je veux savoir. »

Rebecca : « On va dire que les choses ont avancé et qu'ils semblent enfin avoir pris la bonne direction. »

Don : « Et tu ne me donneras pas de détails ? (Voyant Rebecca faire non de la tête) Alors qu'on sait tous les deux que dès que tu seras au labo, tu vas organiser une petite « réunion » avec Danny et Lindsay pour TOUT leur raconter, (faisant la moue) c'est pas juste ! »

Rebecca : « Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes comme ça. »

Don : « Si ça peux te faire craquer pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé … »

Rebecca : (secouant la tête) « Non, mais … je t'expliquerais un autre jour. »

**Don finit par capituler et ils mangèrent calmement. A peine Don avait avalé sa dernière gorgée de café que son téléphone sonna. Il répondit et Rebecca comprit que c'était pour le travail. **

Don : (raccrochant) « On a une nouvelle affaire sur les bras. (Se levant et réglant l'addition) J'appellerais certainement Mac. »

Rebecca : « Ok (se levant à son tour) Moi, je vais au labo. (embrassant Don) Sois prudent. »

Don : (lui souriant) « Promis »

**Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et fila de l'autre côté de la rue pour prendre sa voiture et se rendre sur les lieux du crime. **

**Rebecca se dirigea vers le labo où elle fut accueillit par Mac portant la petite Lucy dans ses bras. **

Rebecca : (embrassant le front de la petite) « Salut toi ! »

Mac : (lui donnant Lucy) « Je l'ai prise en attendant que tu arrives pour laisser Lindsay travailler mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper. Surtout que j'ai des choses à faire. »

Rebecca : « Oui et Don risque de t'appeler. Il vient de partir sur une affaire. »

**Mac répondit par un simple « OK » et repartit dans son bureau afin de se mettre à faire quelques paperasses en attendant un appel. **

Rebecca : (à Lucy) « Alors ma puce, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ? Si on commençait par aller dire bonjour à tout le monde … t'es d'accord ? Oui… allez c'est parti ! »

**TBC… **


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde !

Ce que je vais dire peut être considéré comme un spoiler donc si vous voulais pas savoir, lisez pas.

Comme peut être certain le savent, Melina Kanakaredes ( Stella bonasera) à décidé de quitté la série donc nous ne la verrons pas pour la saison 7. Et qui dit plus de Stella dit plus de Smac non plus, malheureusement. Donc oui, c'est une assez mauvaise nouvelle :s

c'est pour ça que je veux prévenir que je vais essayer de continuer cette fic mais je ne promet rien, car ça risque de pas être évident ... mais je vais essayer quand même et j'espère vraiment la finir.

voilà, maintenant je laisse place à la suite qui est SMac :)

* * *

**C'est comme ça que Rebecca et Lucy firent le tour du labo afin de faire un petit coucou à tout le monde. Elles allèrent voir Stella avec qui Rebecca parla quelques instants sur ce qui s'était passé le matin, mais celle-ci lui répéta qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et que cela n'était que partie remise. Puis Mac était arrivé, Flack les avaient appelés pour qu'ils le rejoignent sur l'affaire. Mac et Stella étaient donc partis et Rebecca et Lucy s'étaient, de ce fait, dirigé vers la prochaine personne qu'elles pouvaient trouver.  
Et ce fut Sheldon qu'elles rencontrèrent en salle de repos, somnolant avec un café à la main.  
**  
Rebecca : (s'approchant de Hawkes) « Ben alors Sheldon, on a fait des folies cette nuit ?

Sheldon : (soupirant) « Si seulement c'était ça …mais j'étais d'astreinte cette nuit et on n'a pas chômé. »

Rebecca : (lui offrant une caresse réconfortante dans le dos) « T'inquiète, tu pourras faire un gros dodo ce soir. »

Sheldon : « J'espère parce que là … j'en ai besoin ! »

**Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien, Sheldon raconta à Rebecca ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit et tous deux rigolèrent aux interventions de Lucy qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir par moment l'attention des adultes.  
Un peu plus tard, Hawkes retourna s'occuper de ce qu'il avait à faire et Rebecca et Lucy continuèrent leur petit tour. Le prochain arrêt fut pour Adam, celui-ci était dans un des labos en train d'analyser une série de photos. Lorsque Adam aperçut les deux arrivantes dans la pièce, il offrit un énorme sourire à Rebecca, le jeune homme n'avait jamais caché avoir un petit faible pour la nièce du patron mais il faisait tout de même attention à lui, surtout que Mac l'avait dans le collimateur depuis cette histoire avec Stella…  
**  
Adam : (se levant de sa chaise) « Qu'est ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? »

Rebecca : « On est venu dire bonjour et Lucy voulait voir son tonton Adam. »

Adam : « Vraiment ? (Prenant Lucy dans ces bras) Allez viens par là toi. »

**A la minute où Adam prit Lucy dans ces bras, il la fit voler dans les airs et se mit à jouer avec elle, provoquant ainsi de nombreux gazouillis et éclats de rire de la part de la petite. Rebecca, elle, ne put que se mettre à observer la scène un sourire aux lèvres, Adam était déjà un grand gamin mais alors quand il était avec un enfant, c'était pire. Pourtant là, Adam semblait essayer de faire preuve de maturité et surtout essayer d'impressionner Rebecca en s'occupant de Lucy. Cela était assez visible par les nombreux coups d'œil que le jeune homme lançait en direction de Rebecca pour voir si elle souriait. Mais Adam avait un tour de retard, Don lui avait déjà joué cette carte la veille et il fallait dire que ça avait plus tôt bien marché.  
En parlant de Don, Rebecca ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir à la pensée que s'il avait été là, il ne se serait pas privé pour jouer les petits amis jaloux et faire comprendre à Adam qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance.**

**Rebecca secoua la tête, pauvre Adam quand même, il allait être déçu quand il apprendrait que Don et elle sortaient ensemble, surtout que depuis quelques temps, Adam cherchait un peu plus à avoir l'attention de Rebecca et aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être une exception. Mais lui-même savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples et puis il avait dû ajouter Don dans l'équation, ayant remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens. Tout cela avait d'ailleurs donné naissance à un pari entre Adam, Sheldon et Danny, c'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait mis au courant Rebecca lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire aux autres. Danny était décidément une vraie commère mais elle espérait qu'il puisse tout de même garder pour lui, le temps qu'elle le dise à Mac, que Don et elle sortaient ensemble. Parce qu'elle se doutait qu'après être passé chez lui la veille avec Don, Danny … et Lindsay feraient vite le tour des conclusions.  
Rebecca était toujours dans ces pensées quand Adam la ramena à la réalité.  
**  
Adam : « ça va Rebecca ? »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « Oui, ça va très bien. Je pensais juste à certaines choses. »

Adam : « Hier n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ? »

Rebecca : « Un peu mais je n'étais pas seule (caressant la petite joue de Lucy) j'étais avec Lucy et puis Don était là aussi, la journée est donc passée plus vite. »

Adam : (d'un air un peu déçu) « Don ! Je vois … »

**Adam était à son tour parti dans ses pensées et Rebecca avait remarqué la grimace qu'il avait fait quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Don. Elle n'aimait pas faire de la peine à Adam comme ça, il était gentil et adorable, elle l'appréciait beaucoup… mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Alors elle préférait l'habituer tout de suite à ce statut et au fait que c'était Don qui l'intéressait et cela éviterait tout quiproquo à l'avenir, elle ne voudrait certainement pas qu'un jour les choses dérapent … qui plus est devant Mac alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit pour Don et elle.  
C'est sur une énième réflexion qu'Adam lui rendit Lucy, ils continuèrent de parler pendant un petit moment et Rebecca put apercevoir un léger changement de comportement chez Adam, il avait peut être déjà compris … et cela dans un sens soulageait Rebecca.**

**Après quelques minutes, Rebecca laissa Adam retourner à ses analyses et Lucy et elles continuèrent leur petit tour. Rebecca pensait pouvoir trouver Lindsay et Danny mais ne les trouvant pas, elle finit par demander à quelqu'un s'il ne les avait pas vus. C'est comme ça qu'elle sut qu'ils étaient partis sur le terrain. Tant pis, leur discussion serait remise à plus tard. Rebecca retourna alors avec Lucy dans le bureau de Mac et elles se mirent à jouer toutes les deux.**

**La journée passa donc tranquillement, midi arriva et par chance Mac et Stella furent de retour avec le repas qu'ils purent déguster ensemble dans le bureau de Mac. Puis chacun repartit à ses occupations, Mac et Stella avaient beaucoup de choses à analyser de leur scène de crime, ils devaient aussi aller voir Sid. Rebecca, elle, après avoir donné à manger à Lucy, l'avait mise dans son lit et s'était installée sur le canapé lisant un livre.  
En début d'après midi, Don avait réussit à se libérer 5 minutes et il était donc monté dans les labos scientifiques pour voir Rebecca qui avait été contente de passer un petit moment avec lui. Elle avait d'ailleurs fermé les stores pour pouvoir profiter d'un minimum d'intimité avec son homme sans pour autant que Mac ne les surprenne…**

**Il était maintenant plus de 16h et un grand nombre de personnes s'était amassée en salle de repos pour prendre un café. Mac se rendait à son bureau pour voir Rebecca quand il aperçut Stella dans un labo, seule. Mac se dit alors que c'était le moment où jamais et il en profita…**

**Stella était concentrée sur ses analyses des vêtements de la victime quand elle sentit deux bras forts l'entourer. Tout d'abord surprise, Stella sursauta légèrement mais elle reconnut bien vite la personne qui était derrière elle et elle ne chercha en aucune manière à s'échapper de cette étreinte.**

Mac : « Les analyses avancent ? »

Stella : « Pas vraiment, (taquine) mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de me coller comme ça pour me le demander. »

Mac : (chuchotant à son oreille) « Si je crois que c'était vital… je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi complètement ce matin … quelqu'un nous a interrompus. »

**Stella fut surprise par l'intonation de la voix de Mac, à quoi jouait-il ? Il voulait la rendre dingue ou quoi … ? En même temps, elle l'aurait peut être mérité après ce qu'elle lui avait fait le matin même mais… elle ne pensait pas que Mac se serait prêté au jeu, encore moins qu'il aurait pris sa revanche ici, au travail. D'habitude Mac était le premier à faire attention à ce genre de choses mais là, il ne se privait pas alors que tout le monde pouvait les voir. Heureusement que la moitié du personnel était en pause…  
**  
Stella : (tournant légèrement sa tête vers Mac) « Mac à quoi tu joues… ? Je te signale qu'on est au travail. »  
**  
Mac posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de Stella et se mit à y faire de légères caresses, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.  
**  
Mac : « Et je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé. »

**Stella se sentait défaillir à chaque caresse … de plus le souffle chaud de Mac dans son cou la rendait complètement folle.  
**  
Stella : (dans un souffle) « Mac arrête ! (ayant du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les caresses de Mac sur sa hanche) Quelqu'un… hum… pourrait nous voir. »

Mac : (frôlant le cou de Stella de ses lèvres) « Arrête-moi alors ! »

**Stella allait répliquer quelque chose mais la sensation dans son cou l'empêcha de formuler un seul mot cohérent, Mac venait de l'embrasser et la sensation qui l'avait parcourue à ce moment là l'avait totalement déroutée. Elle avait même fermé les yeux, comme pour profiter un maximum de cette sensation. Mac l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et il fut récompensé d'un léger gémissement de la part de Stella.**

**Mac sourit contre la peau de Stella, au moins maintenant ils étaient à égalité et il savait désormais l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire, il en était d'ailleurs assez fièr, lui aussi d'avoir réussi à la déstabiliser par ses caresses et sa proximité. Il pouvait sentir que la température de leurs corps avait quelque peu augmenté. Il devait d'ailleurs, malgré les apparences, faire un effort surhumain lui aussi pour se contrôler et ne pas permettre à une certaine partie de son corps de le trahir mais les soupirs et petits gémissements de Stella n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Mac devrait surement bientôt mettre fin à ce petit moment avant de perdre complètement le contrôle…**

**Stella, elle n'en menait pas large non plus, c'était peut être même pire pour elle, car cette fois-ci c'était elle qui était visée par ce petit jeu qu'elle avait commencé ce matin. Pourquoi diable avait-elle commencé ça d'ailleurs… ? Mac la mettait complètement au supplice, elle avait terriblement chaud et commencer à sentir des papillons se former au niveau de son ventre. En cet instant, elle devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sur le champ. Surtout que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment approprié pour ce genre de choses quoique … cela rendrait les choses plus excitantes… non stop ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à penser à ça.  
Et il fallait absolument que Mac mette un terme à ce qu'il était en train de faire car elle ne pourrait plus se maîtriser bien longtemps...  
**  
**Mac allait de nouveau déposer un baiser dans le cou de Stella quand son téléphone sonna.**

Mac : « Taylor !... ok Sid j'arrive tout de suite. »

**Il raccrocha, laissa échapper un « Sid a du nouveau » et il sortit du labo un sourire aux lèvres et laissant une Stella totalement stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer, Mac avait été fort sur ce coup là et elle pouvait dire qu'il avait largement gagné la manche. Stella soupira, elle remerciait intérieurement Sid d'être intervenu au bon moment, si Mac l'avait encore embrassé et avait continué ses caresses sur sa hanche, elle n'aurait pas pu lui résister bien longtemps. Il n'y avait désormais plus de doutes sur l'effet que pouvait lui procurer Mac … cet homme allait définitivement la rendre dingue.**

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde !l

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin unne suite pour vous ... OMG! ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne vous ai pas mis de suite ... :s j'ai honte !  
Je suis vraiment dsl pour cette longue attente mais j'ai énormément de mal à écrire ces dernier temps :s  
mais bon, maintenant le principal c'est que vous ayez ENFIN une suite lol  
Par contre je vais pas vous promettre que la prochaine sera moins longue à arriver même si j'espère qu'elle le sera mdr

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire cette tite suite qui j'espère vous plaira

Un énorme merci à ma Beta adorée!

* * *

**Danny et Lindsay, qui n'avaient pas arrêtés une minute depuis le début de la journée, s'accordaient enfin une pause bien méritée. Ils avaient été chercher un café en salle de repos et s'étaient dirigés vers le bureau de Mac où ils savaient que Rebecca et Lucy se trouvaient. Rebecca les avaient accueillis avec un sourire et s'était correctement positionnée dans le fauteuil afin de laisser un peu de place aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Lindsay s'était installée à côté de Rebecca pendant que Danny allait prendre Lucy dans son lit avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, Lucy sur les genoux. **

**Ils avaient commencé à boire leur café tout en devisant sur la journée.**

Lindsay : « Lucy ne t'embête pas trop ? »

Rebecca : « Non, au contraire elle est adorable. Je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi et puis au moins ça occupe mes journées. »

Lindsay : « Mais si tu as besoin, un jour de faire autre chose tu nous le dis et on se débrouille autrement. »

Rebecca : « Promis je le dirais mais pour l'instant c'est bon et puis avec des jours comme hier, c'est plus sympa d'avoir Lucy, c'est plus distrayant. »

Danny : (jouant avec Lucy) « Hum j'ai su qu'il n'y avait pas eu qu'elle pour te distraire hier ! »

**Rebecca rougit légèrement à l'insinuation de Danny alors que Lindsay lui donnait un coup de coude. **

Lindsay : (à son mari) « On avait dit qu'on la laisserait aborder le sujet ! »

Danny : « Oui mais elle m'a lancé une perche. »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Non mais je rêve ! Vous êtes venus ici pour me soutirer des informations sur Don et moi ? (Secouant là tête) Mac dit de moi mais vous n'êtes pas mieux tous les deux ! »

Lindsay : « Oui enfin … non, ce n'était pas non plus que pour ça. »

Danny : (soulevant fièrement Lucy dans les airs) « On voulait voir notre fille aussi. »

Rebecca : « Voilà une tentative désespérée de rattrapage. »

Lindsay : « Non mais de toute façon tu t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'on n'aborde pas le sujet après que vous soyez passé à la maison hier soir… ? »

Rebecca : « Non, c'est vrai. Je m'attendais à ce que vous en parliez… »

Danny : « Et alors …. ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »

**Rebecca se mit machinalement à jouer avec son gobelet, gênée, avant de finalement boire une gorgée et de laisser un sourire irradier son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lindsay. **

Lindsay : (toute contente) « C'est pas vrai ? »

Rebecca : « Quoi ? J'ai rien dit encore ! »

Lindsay : « Peut-être mais le sourire qui éclaire ton visage en dis plus que tu ne le penses. »

Danny : « Oui, enfin si on pouvait me dire ce qu'il se passe parce que je n'ai pas le don de lire dans les pensées des gens comme ma très chère épouse. »

Lindsay : « Don et Rebecca se sont embrassés ! »

Danny : « Sérieux ? »

Rebecca : (en même temps que Danny) « Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus ! »

Lindsay : « Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Rebecca : « Non ! Enfin … (timidement) si. »

Lindsay : (la prenant dans ses bras) « Mais c'est génial ! Vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

Rebecca : « Oui, nous sommes ensemble. »

Danny : « J'ai gagné le pari ! »

Rebecca : « Oui, mais si tu pouvais attendre avant de le clamer haut et fort. Mac n'est pas au courant. Et vu la réaction qu'il a quand j'aborde le sujet… je le lui dirais quand Don et moi saurons où on va … mais avant on fait profil bas… j'aimerais surtout (appuyant son regard sur Danny) qu'on évite les fuites. »

Danny : (d'un air innocent) « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Rebecca : (soupirant) « Tu sais très bien Danny que tu as une tendance très commère … »

Danny : (lui souriant) « Je te promets Rebecca que je ne dirais rien à personne avant que Don et toi n'officialisez vous-même votre relation. »

Rebecca : (déposant un bisou sur la joue de Danny) « Merci Danny. »

Lindsay : « Moi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et je ferais attention à Danny aussi. »

**Ils se sourirent tous les 3, même Lucy leur adressa un éclatant sourire partageant la complicité des adultes. Rebecca se mit à leur expliquer un peu plus en détails sa soirée avec Don. Une fois le sujet Don/Rebecca clos, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à mettre un autre couple sur la table des conversations.**

Rebecca : « Et pendant qu'on est dans les commérages… Vous savez qui était chez Mac quand je suis rentrée ? »

Lindsay : « Stella ! »

Rebecca : « Bingo ! »

Danny : « Bon en même temps ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, ils sont toujours ensemble dans les moments difficiles… »

Rebecca : « C'est vrai mais … il y a eu plus… déjà quand je suis arrivée dans l'appartement, ils étaient enlacés dans le canapé… Banal vous me direz, ok ! Mais Stella est partie parce que Mac et moi avions des choses à nous dire, je lui ai une nouvelle fois parlé de Stella et il n'a pas nié. Il a même avoué qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. »

Danny : « Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Au moins là, ça va pouvoir vraiment avancer. »

Rebecca : « Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

Lindsay : « Quoi ? Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose de croustillant ? »

Rebecca : (souriant) « On peut dire ça… nous sommes partis nous coucher et j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir et j'ai vite entendu des pas dans l'appart'… »

Lindsay : « Dis moi pas que … »

Rebecca : « Si, c'était Stella. Elle est revenue tranquillement se glisser dans le lit de Mac. »

Danny : « Le veinard, c'est qu'il ne perd pas de temps. »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est une habitude qu'ils ont prise pour le 11 septembre et puis j'ai été m'incruster avec eux. »

Danny : « Alors là t'abuse quand même ! »

Rebecca : (tapant gentiment Danny sur le bras) « Oh ça va ! De toute façon ils auraient rien fait et puis j'avais besoin de mon parrain aussi hier. »

Danny : « C'est vrai, désolé »

Lindsay : « Et alors ce matin comment ça s'est passé ? »

Rebecca : « C'est là que ça devient plus intéressant ! Je me suis levée la première, je les ai laissés tous les deux et je suis partie préparer le petit dej'. Je voulais leur faire plaisir en le leur apportant au lit mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir… Je les ai interrompus alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. »

Danny/Lindsay : (en même temps) « Quoi ? »

Rebecca : « Et oui ! (regardant Danny) Je sais j'abuse ! »

Danny : « Ben dis donc quelle avancée en une nuit ! »

Lindsay : « Au moins maintenant ça leur aura peut-être permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que ressent l'autre … on pourra peut-être bientôt dire qu'ils sont ensemble. »

Rebecca : « Oui, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'arrêtent en si bon chemin… mais bon, faut quand même encore les pousser un peu. »

Danny : « N'empêche c'est super, j'suis content pour eux ! »

Rebecca : « Et moi donc… ! »

Danny : « Bon on va se remettre au boulot Mme Messer ! »

Lindsay : « Vous avez raison Mr Messer! (pendant que Danny reposait Lucy dans le lit) En tout cas je suis aussi très heureuse pour Don et toi. J'espère que ça marchera pour vous deux. »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « J'espère aussi. »

**Le couple Messer repartit se mettre au travail laissant Rebecca avec Lucy. **

**La fin de la journée se passa sans encombre, Rebecca et Lucy avaient passé leur temps à jouer à la poupée pendant que le labo s'afférait autour d'eux. **

**Mac, lui avait fini par réapparaître dans son bureau, s'accordant une petite pause avec les deux jeunes occupantes des lieux, avant de se mettre à sa paperasse.**

**Puis le soir arriva, Lindsay et Danny étaient venus récupérer Lucy. Rebecca était donc désormais seule et attendait patiemment que son parrain daigne quitter son stylo et ses rapports pour rentrer chez eux. Mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se décider, Rebecca se leva. **

Rebecca : « Bon, je ne sais pas toi mais moi, je rentre ! »

Mac : (le nez toujours dans son travail) « D'accord, je finis juste ça et on y va. »

Rebecca : « Mac, est-ce que ça va ? »

Mac : (relevant la tête vers Rebecca étonné) « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Rebecca : « Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe… »

Mac : (posant son stylo) « Tu me connais trop bien ! »

Rebecca : « Effectivement, tu ne peux rien me cacher … alors ? Dis-moi ! »

Mac : (se frottant la nuque) « Hum … je … on va dire que les choses ont un peu dérapé avec Stella… »

Rebecca : (avec un sourire en coin) « Dérapé comment ? Dérapé du genre, on s'est jeté sauvagement l'un sur l'autre dans l'ascenseur ou du genre on s'est finalement embrassé ? »

Mac : « Plus proche de la deuxième idée même si on ne s'est toujours pas embrassé. »

Rebecca : « Et tu appelles ça un dérapage ? »

Mac : « Te moque pas … et puis pourquoi dans l'ascenseur ? »

Rebecca : (haussant les épaules) « Je ne sais pas, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit et puis un ascenseur c'est assez excitant, non ? Moi perso je… »

Mac : (la coupant) « Stop ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir des choses comme ça ! »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « C'est marrant venant de la personne qui m'a pour la première fois parlé de sexualité… »

Mac : (se passant une main sur le visage) « J'aurais pu me passer de ça … surtout que Claire ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, je crois qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me regarder me dépatouiller avec mes explications un peu maladroites. »

Rebecca : « Je crois que tu as raison mais tu t'en es très bien sorti, je te le promets. »

Mac : (faisant la moue) « On va dire ça ! »

Rebecca : (avec un sourire) « Enfin, revenons à nos moutons… Toi, Stella, dérapage … ? »

Mac : « Ce matin … après que tu sois partie… »

Rebecca : « Vous vous êtes embrassés ! »

Mac : « Mais arrêtes avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dis que non ! Si tu me laissais dire ce que j'ai à dire… ? »

Rebecca : « Désolée, continue. »

Mac : « Donc on ne s'est pas embrassé mais Stella a joué la carte de la tentation. »

Rebecca : « Et elle est partie te laissant dans la tourmente… (Un peu plus bas) et sûrement dans un pantalon un peu trop serré… »

Mac : (ayant entendu) « Rebecca ! »

Rebecca : (faussement innocente) « Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! »

Mac : « Je suis pas sourd. Quoi qu'il en soit je lui ai rendu la pareille. »

Rebecca : (étonnée) « Attends une minute, par « lui rendre la pareille» tu veux dire … jouer la carte de la tentation à ton tour. »

Mac : « Exact ! »

Rebecca : « WOW ! Alors là tu m'épates. »

Mac : « Ne te moques pas de ton parrain. »

Rebecca : « Je ne me moque pas … c'est bien au contraire. Tu t'es « vengé » quand ? »

Mac : « Toute à l'heure à la pause. »

Rebecca : (encore plus surprise) « Et tu as fais ça au labo en plus ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de mon parrain ? »

Mac : « Tu recommences à te moquer… »

Rebecca : « Désolée mais avoue que c'est très tentant… »

**Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment de tout ça, Mac expliquant à Rebecca sa petite « vengeance », et Rebecca en resta bouche bée, Mac avait fait un sacré pas en avant.**

**La discussion une fois finie, Rebecca se décida à partir**.

Rebecca : « Allez j'y vais, ne tarde pas trop quand même… »

Mac : (regardant sa montre) « Tu sais quoi… ? (Fermant le rapport qu'il avait devant les yeux) je rentre avec toi, je ferais plus rien de bon maintenant. Ça peut attendre demain. »

Rebecca : « Tu as bien raison. »

**Mac se leva de sa chaise, prit son manteau et l'enfila. Il s'avançait vers Rebecca quand Stella entra dans le bureau.**

Stella : « Oh ! Vous partiez ? »

Rebecca : « Oui. »

Stella : (regardant les deux personnes devant elle à tour de rôle un peu gêné) « Je voulez parler avec Mac deux minutes. »

Rebecca : « Pas de problème, je vous laisse… faites pas de bêtises… (Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle) ou alors fermez les stores, il y a de jeunes âmes sensibles par ici. »

Mac : (secouant la tête) « Rebecca ! File ! »

**Rebecca éclata de rire et s'en alla laissant Mac et Stella dans le bureau. **

Stella : « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Mac : « Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas qu'une impression… »

Stella : (dans ses pensées) « Je vois… »

**Il y eut un moment de silence, tous les deux étaient un peu gênés et ne savaient pas trop par quoi commencer.**

Mac : « Stella… »

Stella : (en même temps) « Mac, je … »

**Ils se sourirent puis Stella lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il parle le premier.**

Mac : (se frottant la nuque) « Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure Stella … (voyant une grimace se former sur le visage de la jeune femme, il se hâta de rectifier) Ce n'est pas que je regrette, c'est juste que … je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, surtout au labo … »

Stella : (lui souriant tendrement) « C'est rien Mac, je ne t'en veux certainement pas pour ça ! En même temps comme tu l'as dit, c'est moi qui ai commencé … et je suis contente que tu ais joué le jeu. »

Mac : « Assez surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stella : « Venant de ta part … oui ! Mais au moins tu as eu le mérite de me surprendre très agréablement. »

Mac : (souriant) « Je crois que je me suis surpris moi-même. (Après un petit moment) Je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant. Mais… je pourrais peut être encore te surprendre… ! »

Stella : « Je n'attends que ça… surtout ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin »

Mac : « Je m'en souviendrais… je crois que je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas faire trop attendre Rebecca. »

Stella : « Tu as raison. »

**Ils se sourirent puis Mac se dirigea vers la sortie mais d'un coup s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas sous le regard interrogateur de Stella.**

Mac : « Tu… accepterais une invitation à dîner pour samedi soir ? »

Stella : (souriant) « C'est un rendez-vous officiel ? »

Mac : « Oui ! »

Stella : « Dans ce cas j'accepte. »

Mac : « Parfait ! »

**Stella se recula pour regarder Mac d'un air étonné, elle n'avait s'était pas attendu à tant de joie de la part de son ami puis elle le vit se pencher de nouveau vers elle et sentit un délicat baiser se poser à la commissure de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'écarte, laissant échapper dans un souffle un « Bonne nuit ». Stella était totalement chamboulée au milieu du bureau mais avec un énorme sourire éblouissant son visage. **

TBC…

* * *

Voili voilou ^^ j'espère que cette suite vous auras plus et que je pourrais vous mettre la prochaine très vite :)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde !

vous savez quoi ? voilà la suite, si, si j'vous jure lol ;)

j'aurais finallement pas était si longue pour elle là :)

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous n'aurais pas trop envie de me tuer à la fin ...lol

allez, je vous laisse lire !

un grand merci à ma Beta !

* * *

**Mac rejoignit Rebecca chez lui, ils préparèrent ensemble le repas. Durant le dîner et entre deux discussions Mac avoua à Rebecca qu'il avait invité Stella à dîner samedi soir et que celle-ci avait accepté. En apprenant la nouvelle, Rebecca avait eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et avait presque sauté de joie avant de déposer un énorme baiser sur la joue de son parrain, tellement elle était heureuse pour lui. Rebecca était contente qu'il ait enfin pris les choses en mains… maintenant il fallait juste qu'il continue sur sa lancée et qu'il ne fasse pas marche arrière. Et ça, Rebecca y veillerait personnellement. Elle lui demanda aussi ce qu'il comptait faire, s'il l'invitait à l'appartement et si elle devait donc trouver refuge pour la soirée, voir la nuit…évidemment en posant ces questions Rebecca avait déjà une idée de chez qui elle pourrait aller… mais ça, son parrain ne devait absolument pas le savoir et son ami Tony jouerait donc l'alibi parfait pour elle. **

**Mais Mac lui confia qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de trouver une personne chez qui aller car pour un premier rendez-vous officiel, il préférait faire les choses bien. Il avait prévu d'emmener Stella au restaurant et il était hors de question qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble après leur soirée…pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mac ne se voyait pas sauter sur Stella dès leur premier rendez-vous. En expliquant cela à Rebecca, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui avait répliqué que vu leur situation, cela ne serait pas ressenti comme quelque chose de précoce. Au contraire car cela faisait plus de dix ans que les préliminaires avait commencé. **

**Face à la réponse de sa filleule, Mac avait secoué la tête en signe d'exaspération mais avait fini par rigoler avec elle… il était vrai que tout cela pouvait paraître un peu pathétique. Il lui avait fallu attendre dix ans pour enfin demander à Stella de sortir avec lui… il n'était qu'un idiot ! **

**Le reste de la soirée se passa parfaitement bien entre eux, ils parlèrent encore un peu des projets de Mac pour samedi soir et de tout un tas d'autres choses… puis ils avaient fini par se dire bonne nuit et avaient profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. **

**Le Lendemain tout se passa normalement, Mac et Rebecca prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, partirent au labo et la journée put commencer. Rebecca s'occupa de Lucy et Mac partit vaquer à ses occupations. La journée était tranquille mais cela fut plus long que d'habitude pour Rebecca, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Don depuis la veille et il commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Elle aurait aimé un nouveau petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec lui mais si elle faisait ça tous les matins, Rebecca savait que Mac deviendrait suspicieux et ce ne serait pas dans leur intérêt… alors Rebecca devait prendre son mal en patience. Elle aurait voulu aller le voir mais elle ne savait pas où il était et il n'avait pas répondu à son texto, ce qui rendait Rebecca encore plus nerveuse. Mais le milieu d'après midi lui apporta un peu de réconfort…**

**Lindsay était venu chercher Lucy depuis quelques minutes, celle-ci finissant un peu plutôt. Du coup Rebecca se retrouvait seule dans le bureau de Mac et même si d'habitude elle savait s'occuper aujourd'hui, elle trouvait vraiment le temps long et s'ennuyait. Elle avait alors décidé de faire un petit tour dans les labos, voir si elle pouvait aller embêter quelqu'un. Elle avait trouvé Adam mais en le voyant si concentré sur son écran, Rebecca n'avait pas osé le déranger. Elle avait continué sa route et avait atterri dans une autre salle où se trouvait Danny. Là, elle avait pu un peu parler avec lui mais très brièvement, lui aussi étant fort occupé. Elle l'avait alors très vite laissé non sans au préalable lui avoir poser une petite question. **

Rebecca : « Dis moi, tu ne saurais pas où est Don par hasard ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée et il ne répond pas à mes messages… »

Danny : « Non, désolé je ne sais pas (souriant) mais je crois que Stella était avec lui tout à l'heure, elle vient de rentrer. »

Rebecca : « D'accord, je vais aller lui demander. »

Danny : (avec un sourire en coin) « Prend le couloir de droite, tu iras plus vite et puis je l'ai vu parler avec quelqu'un devant les escaliers de secours, elle y est peut-être encore… »

Rebecca : (changeant de direction) « Merci Danny ! »

**Rebecca s'en alla donc par la direction indiquée par Danny, sans se douter du tour que lui jouait son ami.**

**Elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir pensant rencontrer Stella mais quand elle arriva au niveau des escaliers de secours, Rebecca se sentit tirée vers l'arrière laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise. Une fois dans la cage d'escaliers elle se retourna très vite et fut surprise de voir qui l'avait tiré ainsi. **

Rebecca : (légèrement en colère) « Don ? T'es fou ! Tu m'as fait peur »

Don : « Excuse moi Rebecca, je ne voulais pas… »

Rebecca : « Et puis où t'étais passé… ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ? »

Don : « J'ai été pas mal occupé et j'ai pratiquement passé toute la journée avec Mac et Stella, donc c'était un peu compliqué… (Voyant que Rebecca avait l'air un peu en colère) Je suis désolé Rebecca. »

Rebecca : (se calmant un peu) « Tu m'as vraiment fais peur Don. »

Don : (la prenant dans ces bras) « Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas te faire si peur… mais j'ai vu Danny en rentrant avec Stella. Je lui ai dit que je voulais te voir mais sans craindre que Mac nous surprenne alors il m'a dit de venir ici et qu'il t'enverrait me rejoindre… mais apparemment il a oublié de te dire que j'étais là. »

Rebecca : « Oui, il a omis ce léger détail (lui souriant) mais je suis contente que tu sois là, (passant ses bras autour de son cou) tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, la journée a vraiment été longue. »

Don : (l'embrassant) « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Rebecca : (souriant) « Humm ! Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui me manquait. »

**Don rigola et se mit à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci un peu plus longtemps et surtout plus passionnément. Un petit moment plus tard, ils se laissèrent enfin respirer restant front contre front. **

Rebecca : « Tu sais quoi … Mac emmène Stella dîner demain soir. »

Don : « Vraiment ? »

Rebecca : « Oui, donc je me disais que peut-être…toi et moi…on pourrait…passer la soirée ensemble…(relevant les yeux vers lui) enfin si tu veux… ce n'est pas non plus une obligation, je ne v… »

**Don l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler.**

Don : (plantant son regard dans le sien) « Je serais ravi de passer la soirée avec toi. (Un moment après) tu sais dans quel restaurant Mac emmène Stella ? »

Rebecca : « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Don : « Pour qu'on n'aille pas dans le même, se serait embêtant ! »

Rebecca : « Don … je ne t'ai pas demandé qu'on aille au restaurant, une soirée tranquille ça me va très bien. »

Don : « Peut-être mais… (L'embrassant une nouvelle fois) se sera notre premier dîner en amoureux et j'ai envie pour cela de t'emmener, moi aussi, au restaurant. »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « Du moment que je suis avec toi, après … tu m'emmènes où tu veux… »

Don : (rigolant) « Attention, ça peut être dangereux ce que tu dis là. »

Rebecca : (l'embrassant) « Je prends le risque… »

**Ils se sourirent et restèrent encore un moment enlacés dans cette cage d'escaliers, s'embrassant de temps à autre. Parfois à en perdre haleine. Don dût malheureusement prendre congé et laisser Rebecca repartir toute seule dans le bureau de son parrain, mais avec tout de même le moral regonflé à bloc. **

**Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi calmement pour tout le monde et le lendemain fut un peu près pareil à l'exception près que quatre personnes ne cessaient de regarder l'heure, priant pour que la journée se termine, ayant hâte de passer la soirée avec leur rendez-vous respectif. Stella avait arboré depuis le début de la journée un sourire radieux. En même temps on pouvait la comprendre, cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle attendait ce moment et aujourd'hui, ça y était. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, elle était heureuse mais aussi, un peu nerveuse… après tout elle avait tellement espéré que ce moment vienne mais après quelques années, elle avait presque finit par ne plus y croire. Elle s'était faite à ce qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre elle et Mac qu'une simple amitié. Mais avec l'arrivée de Rebecca tout avait pris une nouvelle tournure et Stella y croyait de nouveau. Et aujourd'hui son rêve devenait réalité… **

**Mac, quant à lui, avait affiché un sourire durant une bonne partie de la journée, ce qui était plutôt rare. Danny, Adam et Sid l'avaient pas mal taquiné à ce propos. Bien, évidemment Mac restant Mac, à chaque fois il avait revêtu son masque impassible de chef et leur avait gentiment dit de s'occuper de leurs affaires, sans savoir bien sûr que la plupart de l'équipe était déjà au courant de la nouvelle….**

**Mac aussi était nerveux, il tenait énormément à Stella et il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances… pourtant Rebecca avait essayé plusieurs fois de le rassurer en disant que Stella le connaissait déjà dans un contexte plus intime que le travail, vu qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et que donc si quelque chose ne lui avait pas plu, elle ne serait plus dans sa vie depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas accepté ce rendez-vous. Mac savait que Rebecca avait raison mais même en sachant ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser.**

**Quand aux deux autres personnes, qui devaient se faire un peu plus discrets à cause d'un parrain un peu trop protecteur, ils arboraient tout de même, eux aussi un sourire heureux et attendaient avec grande impatience de se retrouver à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tout de même moins nerveuse que leurs ainés, Rebecca se demandait si Don attendait d'elle un peu plus qu'un simple dîner… même si en général, cette idée était très vite mise de côté par le fait que leur couple était encore trop récent pour penser à franchir cette étape. Il était normal de se poser la question. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle devrait de toute façon en parler avec Don, car pour Rebecca il était hors de question qu'elle franchisse cette étape aussi rapidement, non surtout pas maintenant, alors que certains évènements étaient encore si frais dans son esprit…**

**Oui, aujourd'hui tout allait bien et l'ambiance du labo était assez légère, évidemment les enquêtes étaient toujours là et parfois l'atmosphère se remplissait de tension à cause de telle ou telle chose qui était découverte sur une affaire mais à part ça la journée fut bonne et passa assez vite pour le plus grand bonheur de nos deux couples. **

**En fin de journée chacun rentra donc chez soi à fin de se préparer. Rebecca qui était avec Mac put voir à quel point son parrain était angoissé à propos de sa soirée avec Stella, il avait presque eu du mal à fermer les derniers boutons de sa chemise et quant à sa cravate, Rebecca s'était gentiment approchée de son parrain poussant ses mains tremblantes pour les remplacer par les siennes et faire correctement son nœud. Une fois cela fait, elle s'écarta de Mac qui se regarda un instant dans le miroir avant de se retourner vers Rebecca. **

Mac : « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « Tu es parfait ! Stella ne pourra pas te résister. »

Mac : (avec un sourire un peu crispé) « Bien. »

Rebecca : « Mac détends toi. Il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi tendu. Tout va très bien se passer. Vous attendez ça depuis tellement longtemps… »

Mac : « Je sais … c'est presque bizarre d'y être enfin. »

Rebecca : (prenant Mac dans ses bras) « Maman serait fière de toi, Stella est une femme exceptionnelle… elle est tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je suis contente que vous franchissiez enfin le pas. »

Mac : (resserrant un peu plus son étreinte) « Moi aussi et merci ma puce, c'est quand même un peu grâce à toi qu'on en est là. »

Rebecca : (le regardant) « Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider. (L'embrassant sur la joue) Je t'aime papa. »

Mac : (lui souriant) « J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça (l'embrassant sur le front) et je t'aime aussi. »

Rebecca : (se détachant de son parrain) « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton premier rendez-vous ! »

Mac : « Oui, chef ! »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « C'est bon tu as tout ? Les fleurs ? »

Mac : (les prenant du vase) « C'est bon ! Tu es sûr que j'ai l'air bien ? »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Oui, tu es superbe. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mac : (embrassant sa nièce) « A toute à l'heure ou à demain. Ça dépend… (Passant la porte que Rebecca lui avait ouvert) amuse toi bien chez Tony ! »

Rebecca : « Merci (à travers le couloir) Oh et essaie de ne pas faire une crise cardiaque quand tu la verras ! »

Mac : (se retournant) « Très dôle ! »

**Rebecca rigola puis ferma la porte, elle envoya un texto à Don pour lui dire que Mac était parti et fila dans sa chambre afin de mettre une tenue plus correcte. **

**Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rebecca était prête, elle avait enfilé une robe noir, s'attachant au niveau de son cou, laissant de se fait apparaître son dos nu et qui s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que ses genoux sans oublier un léger décolleté. Elle mit un peu de parfum pour parfaire le tout quand elle entendit frapper. Rebecca se rua à la porte un sourire aux lèvres. **

Don : « Bonsoir ! »

Rebecca :(l'embrassant) « Bonsoir ! Je prends mes affaires et on peut y aller. »

Don : « Parfait ! »

**Don attendit quelques secondes avant que Rebecca ne réapparaisse pour sortir de l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Puis ils prirent l'ascenseur.**

Don : (passant un bras autour de la taille de Rebecca et murmurant à son oreille) « Tu es superbe ce soir, Rebecca. Cette robe te va à ravir»

Rebecca : (tournant la tête vers Don) « Contente qu'elle te plaise (l'embrassant) Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

**Don et Rebecca se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que l'ascenseur n'émette son petit « ding » leur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Ils se séparèrent et sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils rejoignirent la voiture de Don. **

Rebecca : « Alors où tu m'emmènes ? »

Don : « Tu verras bien une fois qu'on y sera. »

**Rebecca lui fit alors une petite moue espérant le faire changer d'avis mais cela ne marcha pas. **

Don : (Rigolant) « Tu es mignonne quand tu boudes comme ça mais ça ne prend pas… pas cette fois en tout cas. »

Rebecca : « C'est pas juste ! »

Don : (rigolant de plus belle) « Tu m'as fait la même chose la dernière fois. »

**Rebecca grimaça en pensant que c'était vrai et que donc elle ne pourrait espérer une réponse pour cette fois-ci. Du coup, elle attendit calmement que Don veuille bien arrêter la voiture pour voir où il l'emmenait… **

**Mac était enfin devant la porte de Stella. Il hésita un instant puis pris une profonde inspiration et toqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut accueillit par un magnifique sourire et une Stella resplendissante.**

Mac : (lui souriant) « Bonsoir Stella ! (lui tendant les fleurs) Elles sont pour toi. »

Stella : « Merci Mac, elles sont superbes ! Entre, je vais les mettre dans un vase et on pourra y aller. »

**Mac entra dans l'appartement et suivit Stella du regard. Elle était splendide. Elle portait une robe vert jade qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux, allant parfaitement avec sa peau dorée et qui mettait particulièrement bien sa silhouette en valeur sans parler du décolleté légèrement plongeant qui risquait de lui donner du fil à retordre durant toute la soirée. Mac était perdu dans la contemplation du corps si parfait de Stella qu'il ne la vit même pas approcher, c'est sa voix qu'il le sorti de ses songes.**

Stella : « On peut y aller Mac. »

Mac : « Très bien ! (il allait sortir quand tout d'un coup il se retourna) Oh avant de partir je voulais te dire : tu es sublime ce soir. »

**Mac déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de Stella et se recula, la retrouvant les joues légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude sous l'effet de son compliment. Puis Stella repris contenance et lui sourit.**

Stella : « Merci mais je dois dire que... (refixant légèrement sa cravate) je suis flattée d'être accompagnée par un homme aussi séduisant. »

Mac : « Merci. On va dîner ? »

Stella : (sortant de l'appartement) « Avec plaisir. »

**Mac et Stella sortirent du bâtiment pour rejoindre le restaurant que Mac avait choisi avec soin et dont il voulait faire la surprise à sa compagne.**

**TBC… **

**

* * *

**

Alors ? j'espère que cela vous a plus :) et que vous voulez pas trop m'étriper pour la fin lol

mais la prochaine ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps non plus à arriver et vous pourrez avoir les rencards en entier XD


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà la suite :) j'espère que ça va vous plaire, surtout que au début je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour les rendez-vous donc j'ai un peu galéré mais pour en finir j'ai pondu ça et je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortie, enfin j'espère ... lol

donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et puis vous devriez être content à la fin, je pense ... lol

Un grand Merci à ma correctrice

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Mac gara la voiture et sortit pour aider Stella . Une fois arrivés devant le restaurant, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Stella avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Mac. **

Mac : (lui souriant) « Je sais que nous sommes déjà venus plusieurs fois dans ce restaurant et que donc ça n'a peut être rien de très surprenant mais jusqu'à présent on est venu ici en temps qu'amis et je trouvais que ça logique de venir ici pour ce premier rendez-vous officiel en tant que plus que simples amis. »

Stella : (posant l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Mac) « C'est parfait ! De plus, tu sais très bien que c'est mon restaurant préféré. »

Mac : « C'est NOTRE restaurant préféré. »

**Stella lui sourit de plus belle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.**

Stella : « On entre ? »

Mac : (posant sa main en bas du dos de Stella) « Allons-y ! »

**C'est tout souriant qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, Mac donna son nom et ils furent emmenés à la table qui leur avait été réservée. Ils s'installèrent et la soirée put commencer. **

**Don et Rebecca était aussi arrivé à destination. Don avait garé la voiture un peu plus loin du restaurant, ils avaient marché quelques minutes avant que Don ne s'arrête subitement. Rebecca avait été surprise sur le coup mais avait très vite regardé où ils se trouvaient et quand elle vit devant quel restaurant ils étaient, elle se retourna vivement vers Don, l'air presque choqué. **

Rebecca : « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Don : (fronçant les sourcils) « Si, pourquoi ? »

Rebecca : « Don, ce restaurant est hors de prix ! »

Don : « Peut-être mais j'avais envie de marquer le coup. »

Rebecca : « Tu aurais pu marquer le coup sans avoir à te ruiner ! »

Don : « Rebecca, si je n'avais pas pu, je ne t'aurais pas emmené dîner ici. C'est sûr qu'on ne viendra pas dîner ici tous les jours mais pour ce soir je peux me le permettre alors laisse moi te gâter s'il te plaît. »

Rebecca : (secouant la tête) « Tu es complètement fou ! »

Don : « De toi ? … Sûrement ! »

**Rebecca lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.**

Rebecca : (s'écartant) « On y va ? »

Don : (lui souriant) « On y va ! »

**C'est main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant français le plus côté de New York… **

**Pour nos deux couples le repas se passa parfaitement bien, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Ils ne parlaient pas de boulot mais de leurs goûts et leurs souvenirs. Des éclats de rire résonnaient régulièrement. Des mains entrelacées au dessus de la table d'un côté et des bisous par-dessus la table de l'autre. Chacun était heureux d'être avec l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait. **

**Pour Rebecca et Don, le repas fut plus rapide que chez leurs ainés. En effet, les deux tourtereaux avaient concédé à ne prendre qu'un plat principal et à finir la soirée au « Mystic Bar » **

Don : (en demandant l'addition) « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un dessert ? »

Rebecca : « Non, et puis on pourra en prendre un chez Tony. »

**Don acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir payé l'addition, ils sortirent du restaurant pour retrouver la voiture et se rendre au « Mystic Bar ». Arrivés là bas, Rebecca emmena Don s'assoir au bar où ils retrouvèrent Tony qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Rebecca lui présenta Don, ils parlèrent un instant ensemble avant de commander deux coupes de glace. Tony alla s'en occuper. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Rebecca, celle-ci embrassa Don lui demandant de ne pas bouger, puis elle passa derrière le bar et rejoignit Tony dans une autre pièce. **

Rebecca : (s'approchant de Tony) « Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

Tony : (tout en préparant les coupes) « Il est vachement canon ! »

Rebecca : (le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule) « Pas touche c'est le mien. »

Tony : (la regardant avec un sourire) « Mais trop hétéro pour moi. »

**Ils rigolèrent avant que Tony ne lui demande un peu plus de détails sur Don.**

Tony : « Tu l'as rencontré où ? »

Rebecca : « C'est un collègue de Mac. »

Tony : « Je vois… et il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rebecca : « Non et c'est toi mon alibi pour ce soir ! »

Tony : « Ben tiens ! L'ami Gay fait toujours un bon alibi. En tout cas il m'a l'air bien et tu as l'air heureuse aussi. »

Rebecca : « Don est adorable. C'est peut être que le début mais c'est vrai que je suis très heureuse avec lui. »

Tony : « Et ça fait plaisir à voir. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Tu as déjà assez subi de choses pour que tu puisses enfin avoir un peu de bonheur. »

Rebecca : (l'embrassant sur la joue) « Merci Tony. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir comme ami et que tu sois à New York »

Tony : « T'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas près de partir et je serais toujours là pour toi ma belle. »

**Ils se sourirent puis Tony lui donna les coupes de glace qu'il avait fini de préparer.**

Tony : « Allez file ! Il va finir par se demander où tu es passé… (Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte) Et je vous autorise à aller en haut, chez moi, je crois qu'un peu d'intimité ne vous fera pas de mal. »

**Rebecca le remercia et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte et de rejoindre Don. **

Rebecca : (tendant l'une des coupes à Don) « Ça c'est pour toi ! Et… (Lui prenant l'une des ses mains) suis moi. »

Don : « Rebecca, tu m'emmènes où ? »

Rebecca : (passant par une porte qui les menait à des escaliers) « Apparemment, tu as fait une bonne impression sur Tony. Il nous autorise à monter chez lui pour être au calme. »

Don : (souriant) « C'est sympa de sa part ! »

**Ils se retrouvèrent sur un petit palier et Rebecca ouvrit la porte avant que tous les deux puissent entrer dans l'appartement. **

Don : (regardant autour de lui) « C'est sympa ici. Tony à beaucoup de goût. »

Rebecca : « Je suis entièrement d'accord ! (le tirant vers le fauteuil) Allez, viens !»

**Don s'assit dans le fauteuil pendant que Rebecca appuyait sur un bouton, ce qui déclencha une petite cheminée encastrée dans le mur en face d'eux. **

Rebecca : (s'asseyant à côté de Don) « C'est au Gaz, c'est assez sympa je trouve. »

Don : « Ça donne une ambiance assez romantique aussi. »

**Rebecca lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment.**

Don : (se détachant) « On devrait peut-être manger notre glace, ça va finir par fondre. »

Rebecca : « Tu as raison et puis se serait vraiment trop bête. »

**Rebecca et Don mangèrent leur glace enlacés sur le canapé.**

**Pendant ce temps, Mac et Stella étaient toujours dans leur restaurant grec préféré. Si au début l'ambiance avait pu paraître un peu tendue, cela s'était très vite apaisé et le fait d'être dans un endroit familier aidait beaucoup. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, avaient beaucoup ri et s'étaient autorisés de temps à autre quelques marques de tendresse. Durant le dîner Mac avait pris la main de Stella dans la sienne au dessus de la table, la lui caressant de temps en temps. Si Stella avait été surprise par ce geste, elle n'avait rien dit de peur de briser ce moment et s'était juste contentée de lui sourire avant de continuer à lui parler comme si de rien était, même si intérieurement Stella était très heureuse des initiatives que prenait Mac depuis quelques jours. **

**Mac et Stella en étaient au dessert et la fin de soirée commençait à se faire sentir. **

Mac : « Ta salade de fruits est bonne ? »

Stella : « Très et ta tarte au chocolat ? »

Mac : « Excellente ! (voyant le regard gourmand de Stella) « Tu veux goûter peut être ? »

Stella : (toute souriante) « Oh, si tu me prends par les sentiments… »

**Mac rigola et prit un morceau de sa tarte avant d'avancer la cuillère vers elle mais avant que Stella puisse y goûter, Mac recula tout d'un coup la cuillère. **

Mac : « Tu es sûre que c'est bon pour ta ligne ça ? »

Stella : (le regardant l'air faussement froissé) « Dites tout de suite que je suis grosse, Monsieur Taylor ! »

Mac : « Loin de moi cette idée Mademoiselle Bonasera, vous êtes parfaite ! »

**Stella lui répondit par un énorme sourire et Mac ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face au compliment qu'il venait de faire à Stella. **

Stella : (un moment après) « J'ai le droit à ce morceau ? »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Bien sûr ! »

**Mac approcha de nouveau la cuillère de Stella, celle-ci se pencha un peu plus pour pouvoir goûter à ce morceau de tarte. Ainsi penchée, elle offrait à Mac une vue imprenable sur son décolleté et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le regarder toutes les deux secondes. Stella qui s'en était rendu compte en jouait presque et ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle prenait délicatement la cuillère que lui tendait Mac, histoire de le tourmenter un peu. Stella ferma d'ailleurs les yeux, laissant échapper un léger soupir de plaisir au contact du chocolat avec son palais. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva face à un Mac déglutissant difficilement. Puis Stella lâcha la cuillère et se repositionna correctement à sa place. **

Stella : (souriant) « Merci Mac. »

Mac : (ayant un peu chaud) « De…hum… De rien. »

Stella : « Ça va ? »

Mac : (Mac desserrant nerveusement sa cravate) « Oui, oui, ça va, juste un peu chaud. »

Stella : (profitant un peu plus de l'état de Mac et de la perche tendue) « Si tu levais les yeux de mon décolleté tu devrais aller mieux. »

Mac : (manquant de s'étrangler avec son eau) « Qu…Quoi ? Non je ne… »

Stella : (rigolant) « Mac, relax ! Ce n'est pas un reproche que je viens de te faire, tu es un homme après tout… et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je me serais inquiétée ! »

Mac : (lui offrant un sourire en coin) « A mon avis, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai dû profiter de la vue… (Avec une grimace) la moitié des hommes du restaurant ont dû te regarder au moins une fois, sans parler de ce serveur qui en a pas mal profité. »

Stella : (avec un sourire) « Mac Taylor, serais tu jaloux ? »

Mac : « Moi ? Pas du tout ! (devant le regard inquisiteur de Stella) Bon, peut-être un peu. »

**Stella lui sourit et lui prit la main dans les siennes.**

Stella : (plantant son regard dans le sien) « Je me moque bien des autres hommes, ce n'est pas pour eux que j'ai mis cette robe ! »

**Mac lui sourit à son tour et porta les mains de Stella à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. **

Mac : « Et j'en suis très heureux. »

**Ils finirent leurs desserts et restèrent un instant à parler, avant de payer l'addition et de sortir du restaurant pour se retrouver dans l'air frais de la nuit new-yorkaise. **

**Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans les rues. Mac avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Stella, et elle s'était blottie contre lui confiante et savourant ce moment de tendre proximité avant de se retrouver à la voiture. Mac prit la direction l'appartement de Stella. **

**Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Mac coupa le contact et descendit de la voiture avec Stella, il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment où ils s'arrêtèrent, Stella se retournant vers Mac. **

Stella : « Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ? »

Mac : « J'adorerais ça mais … je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Stella : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es déjà venu chez moi boire un verre. »

Mac : « Cette fois-ci c'est différent … et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir me contrôler encore longtemps si je monte. »

Stella : (avec un sourire en coin) « Et se serait une mauvaise chose ? »

Mac : « Peut-être pas mais …on sait tous les deux qu'on n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. »

Stella : (soupirant) « Tu as raison. »

**Mac s'approcha de Stella et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.**

Mac : « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

Stella : (relevant les yeux vers Mac) « Moi aussi. Si on pouvait ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant de se refaire une soirée à deux, ça m'arrangerait. »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Promis ! »

**Mac et Stella restèrent un moment comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se regarder droit dans les yeux avant que Mac ne vienne briser le moment.**

Mac : « Tu devrais rentrer. »

Stella : (se détachant de Mac) « Oui. Merci pour cette soirée Mac (l'embrassant sur la joue) Bonne nuit. »

**Avant de lui dire bonne nuit, elle avait longuement hésité sur le fait de l'embrasser sur la bouche ou non, mais elle ne savait pas comment Mac aurait pu réagir. Elle préférait attendre qu'il en prenne l'initiative au lieu de le faire elle-même et de tout gâcher. Surtout que ces derniers temps Mac semblait particulièrement enclin à faire les premiers pas, alors elle le laisserait faire celui là aussi…**

**Mac lui avait bien vu que Stella avait hésité et il était presque déçu quand il avait senti les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur sa joue. Mais il pouvait aisément se douter que Stella avait peur de faire un faux pas qui pourrait peut-être le faire se rétracter et gâcher leur rapprochement récent. C'est pour cela que prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Mac rattrapa Stella par le poignet, la faisant se retourner. Il la colla un peu plus contre lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.**

**Au bout de quelques secondes Mac se détacha lui souhaitant un « Bonne nuit » et retourna à sa voiture laissant Stella complètement ébahie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. **

**En tout cas une chose était sûre maintenant : Mac prenait vraiment les choses en main et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de faire marche arrière. **

**TBC… **

**

* * *

voili voilou ! j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou Tout le monde !

Alors voilà une tite suite, qui n'est pas forcément extraordinaire mais bon ... c'est déjà ça et j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ... :)  
ensuite dsl pour le retard mais j'avoue avoir du mal à gérer mon temps, je fais n'importe quoi !

enfin bref, le principal c'est qu'au final vous ayez une suite quand même ... donc je vais pas vous faire plus attendre que ça...

Un grand merci comme d'habitude à ma très chère correctrice adorée

* * *

**Don et Rebecca étaient toujours chez Tony, ils avaient fini leurs glaces et profitaient de ce moment d'intimité pour se câliner un peu. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de s'embrasser quand l'ambiance du moment les emmena un peu plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. **

**C'est ainsi que Rebecca se retrouva très vite complètement allongée sur le canapé, Don sur elle. Ils s'embrassaient toujours fougueusement quand Don finit par quitter la bouche de Rebecca pour son cou tandis que l'une de ses mains descendait un peu plus bas, se faufilant sous la robe de la jeune femme. C'est a ce moment là que Rebecca se rendit compte que les choses allaient trop loin pour elle et que si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, cela déraperait vraiment. Ce n'était pas que Rebecca n'aimait pas les baisers et les caresses de Don, loin de là, elle en était complètement folle mais elle ne pouvait juste pas faire ça… pas maintenant en tout cas… Don devrait être patient. **

Rebecca : (le repoussant doucement) « Don, arrête. »

Don : (relevant les yeux vers Rebecca) « Rebecca qu'est ce qu… »

**Don s'était arrêté, remarquant le regard quelque peu inquiet de Rebecca. Il avait tout de suite stoppé ses gestes et s'était relevé, s'asseyant correctement sur le canapé. Rebecca en avait fait de même regardant d'un air désolé Don qui essayait de se calmer. **

Rebecca : « Je suis désolée, Don. »

Don : « C'est rien, Rebecca. C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin, ce n'est ni le moment et sûrement pas l'endroit non plus. »

Rebecca : (avec un sourire en coin) « Oh, Tony n'en ferait pas tout une histoire, tu sais. »

Don : « Peut-être mais bon … faudrait quand même pas que je baisse dans son estime (voyant Rebecca rigoler) Allez, viens là. »

**Rebecca lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour s'installer confortablement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Rebecca ne brise le silence.**

Rebecca : « Tu sais Don, tout ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, ni même le fait que… je n'ai pas envie mais … c'est surtout que… »

Don : (la coupant) « C'est trop tôt ! Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. »

Rebecca : (relevant la tête vers lui) « Et surtout que je dois te parler de quelque chose avant… »

Don : (fronçant légèrement les sourcils) « Sur quoi … ? »

Rebecca : (sentant déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge) « Je … ce sont des choses qui se sont passées mais… (refoulant avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler) je ne pense pas être capable d'en parler maintenant. »

**Voyant soudainement la détresse de Rebecca, Don eu mal au cœur et ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus contre lui tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. **

Don : « J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois prête à m'en parler. »

Rebecca : (posant sa main sur la joue de Don) « Tu es un amour Don, merci. »

**Don et Rebecca s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer, restant front contre front.**

Don : « Tu veux rentrer ? »

Rebecca : « Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on reste encore un petit peu ici. »

Don : « Pas du tout, au contraire… je suis très bien ici avec toi. »

**Rebecca l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils restèrent encore ainsi un moment, profitant simplement de leur étreinte. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Pendant ce temps, Stella venait de rentrer dans son appartement. Adossée contre sa porte, elle était toujours sur un petit nuage grâce au baiser que lui avait donné Mac. En y repensant, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, les effleurant de ses doigts. Mac l'avait embrassé. Stella se sentait heureuse, certes le baiser avait était bref mais cela avait suffit à faire son petit effet sur elle. Il fallait dire que un tel geste de la part de Mac était plutôt inespéré alors oui, elle était heureuse. Heureuse que Mac l'ai une nouvelle fois surprise en prenant une telle initiative. La soirée avait vraiment été parfaite et elle espérait ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant d'en passer une nouvelle dans ce genre. Stella soupira, tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'elle avait tant voulu depuis des années arrive enfin… en cet instant le bonheur et le futur dont elle avait toujours rêvé semblait être à portée de main. **

**Stella secoua la tête pour se reprendre un peu avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour profiter d'une nuit de sommeil, qu'elle savait serait remplie de rêves sur Mac Taylor plus ou moins coquins … **

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Un peu plus loin dans New York, une autre personne avait aussi ce baiser en tête. Mac avait enlevé sa veste avant de la jeter négligemment sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils et était parti se chercher une bière avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé le regard dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça, lui Mac Taylor, cet homme qui ne montrait que très peu ses émotions et sentiments avaient fini par embrasser sa partenaire et meilleur amie, Stella Bonasera, après toutes ces années. Il prenait enfin des initiatives et il fallait avouer qu'il était dans un sens fier de lui et très heureux, surtout que cela n'avait pas semblait déplaire à Stella. Même si il ne pouvait pas en être certain… le baiser avait était trop bref pour qu'il puisse avoir capté une quelconque réticence ou non de sa part. Rien qu'en repensant à ce baiser Mac sentait de nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre, ce simple baiser, aussi furtif avait-il pu être, l'avait complètement retourné et il se demandait déjà comment il pourrait survivre à un baiser plus approfondi avec Stella… il en ferait une crise cardiaque, il en était sûr, cette femme allait avoir sa peau. Mais il fallait dire que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas … Mac secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça et se reprenne un petit peu. Il but une gorgée de bière avant qu'une pensée ne vienne tout d'un coup le titiller. Qu'allait-il se passer lundi matin ? Quand ils se verraient et se retrouveraient dans la même pièce ? Sauraient-ils faire comme d'habitude ou au contraire ils devraient faire face à une sensation de gêne ? Après tout, il ne savait pas comment Stella avait pu voir les choses et ils devraient sûrement en parler … cela effrayait presque Mac mais en même temps il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Après tout ils avaient tous les deux passé une excellente soirée et il ne voyait pas pourquoi les choses seraient autrement. Et Surtout, Mac voulait profiter de cette sensation de bonheur qui l'étreignait en cet instant… **

**Rebecca rentrait enfin dans l'appartement et elle se sentait bien, elle avait passé une magnifique soirée avec Don. D'ailleurs elle était contente que Don ai fait une bonne impression sur Tony et vice versa, les deux hommes semblaient bien s'entendre. Rebecca ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée. Tony était une personne importante dans sa vie, ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis longtemps et il était l'un des rare amis qu'elle pouvait avoir et surtout en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. C'est lui qui avait été là pendant ces périodes si difficiles pour elle… quoi qu'elle fasse Tony ne l'avait jamais lâché et c'était lui qui avait un tant soit peu réussi à relever la femme forte qu'elle pouvait être alors qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Oui, Tony était important pour elle, il faisait partie de sa famille et si on acceptait Rebecca cela voulait automatiquement dire accepter Tony, sinon ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Cette bonne entente entre Don et Tony avait donc ravie Rebecca. **

**Elle était aussi très heureuse que Don ai été si doux et prévenant, ne lui en voulant pas du tout de l'avoir repoussé. Il comprenait et par-dessus tout il la respectait. Avoir enfin un homme comme ça dans sa vie lui faisait chaud au cœur et cela lui donnait encore une bonne raison d'être folle de lui, pas beaucoup d'hommes ne l'avaient réellement respectée jusqu'à présent… **

**Rebecca soupira, elle allait devoir lui parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et elle redoutait déjà le jour où les révélations tomberaient. Elle avait peur du regard que Don pourrait poser sur elle après qu'elle lui ai dite toute la vérité… mais elle était bien obligée de lui en parler si elle voulait que leur relation fonctionne. **

**Rebecca chassa toute ces mauvaises pensées pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait passé. Elle avançait désormais dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas faire de bruit quand la petite lampe allumée à côté du canapé capta son attention. Elle s'avança un peu plus et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son parrain endormi sur le canapé. Il avait certainement voulu l'attendre et était finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Rebecca hésita un instant. Finalement elle s'approcha de Mac et se pencha doucement, passant ses bras autour de Mac, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue qui réveilla Mac en sursaut.**

Mac : (posant sa main sur celle de Rebecca qui était sur son torse) « Hey ! »

Rebecca : (lui souriant) « Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? »

Mac : « Je voulais t'attendre. »

Rebecca : (reconnaissant bien la le parrain protecteur qu'elle aimait tant) « Je m'en doutais ! »

Mac : « Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? »

Rebecca : « Très bien et toi ? »

Mac : (se frottant les yeux) « Très bien aussi. »

Rebecca : « J'aimerais qu'on en parle un peu plus mais je crois qu'il est tant de se coucher… et dans un lit… c'est quand même plus confortable. »

Mac : « Tu as raison ! »

Rebecca : (l'embrassant) « Bonne nuit Papa! »

Mac : « Bonne nuit ma puce ! »

TBC…

* * *

Voili voilou :) j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette suite et j'espère être capable de vous mettre la suite très vite :)


	21. Chapter 21

coucou tout le monde ! :)

Premièrement, Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lise toujours cette fic et laisse des commentaires, ça fait toujours super plaisir :)  
et j'espère que cette fic continue à vous intéresser même si il faut l'avouer ça reste pas mal guimauve :/

enfin bref, sinon voilà la suite ! :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Un grand merci comme toujours à ma correctrice adorée

* * *

**Le lendemain matin Mac se réveilla tranquillement et fut surpris de voir qu'il était si tard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une aussi bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Il avait même fait de très beaux rêves. Stella faisant évidemment partie de la plupart. **

**Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Rebecca était déjà en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner. **

Mac : (embrassant sa nièce sur la joue) « Bonjour Rebecca ! »

Rebecca : (souriant) « Salut la marmotte. »

Mac : (avec un sourire en coin) « J'avoue avoir très bien dormi cette nuit. »

Rebecca : « Je m'en suis rendu compte, il est pratiquement 10 h… c'est presque un exploit pour toi ! (après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son parrain) Et je me doute que cet exploit à quelque chose à voir avec une certaine soirée et la jolie Stella. Tu as dû faire de doux rêves ! »

**Mac leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de Rebecca, tout en se servant du café et alla s'asseoir à table. Rebecca s'installa avec Mac quelques instants plus tard et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tout en parlant de leur soirée respective de la veille. Rebecca devant cacher à son parrain qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Don au lieu de Tony, même si elle ne lui mentait pas vraiment : ils s'étaient tout de même rendus au « Mystic bar » à la fin de la soirée. **

**Mac, lui avait un peu raconté comment s'était passé la soirée avec Stella et lui avait dit pour le baiser d'un air assez timide. **

**Rebecca lui fit répéter plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire : il avait embrassé Stella et en prime de son propre chef.**

Rebecca : « WOW ! Alors là je suis ébahie et Stella a dû l'être aussi ! »

Mac : « Sûrement… en même temps je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de réagir … (faisant une petite grimace) j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop d'être parti aussi vite ! »

Rebecca : « Oh j'en doute, Stella te connait et sait parfaitement que prendre l'initiative de ce baiser était déjà un grand pas pour toi. Donc ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas du tout au contraire. »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Tu as raison, c'est juste que j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Rebecca : « Et c'est ce qui fait ton charme, crois moi ! »

**Ils se sourirent et finirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. La journée fut tout aussi calme, Rebecca et Mac ne sortirent pas de la journée, à part le midi pour aller manger une pizza au coin de la rue. Ensuite ils étaient rentrés, avaient fait un peu de ménage avant de se mettre devant la télé. Puis, le soir était arrivé, ils avaient dîné et recommençaient à discuter à bâtons rompus. **

Rebecca : « Au fait la prochaine soirée avec Stella est prévue pour quand ? »

Mac : « Je ne sais pas … j'avais peut-être pensé l'inviter à dîner cette semaine à la maison mais je ne sais pas… »

Rebecca : « Tu veux cuisiner ? »

Mac : « Rebecca ! Ne te moques pas, je ne suis pas si mauvais… (Voyant le regard de sa filleule) bon ok, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire des catastrophes quand je cuisine mais je sais aussi faire des choses bien. »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Je n'en doute pas mais je ne voudrais tout de même pas que tu l'empoisonnes tout de suite. »

Mac : « Ta confiance me touche ! »

Rebecca : (le prenant dans ses bras) « OOOh mais tu sais que je t'adore ! »

Mac : « Heureusement ! Et puis de toute façon si j'ai besoin tu seras là pour m'aider ! »

Rebecca : « Ben voyons !... et tu comptes faire ça quand ? »

Mac : (réfléchissant un instant) « Pourquoi pas mercredi soir, c'est bien je crois. »

Rebecca : « Je sens que je vais devoir m'éclipser, n'est-ce pas ? (Voyant Mac hocher la tête) Toute la nuit aussi ou juste la soirée ? »

Mac : « Non, juste la soirée. Ce sera encore très bien pour cette fois. »

Rebecca : « Très bien, de toute façon j'essaierais de rentrer le plus tard possible. »

Mac : « Et tu penses faire quoi ? »

Rebecca : « Je ne sais pas…(Tentant quelque chose) Tu m'autoriserais à passer la soirée avec Don ? (Voyant le regard noir de son parrain) Ok, je suppose que ce coup d'œil mauvais veut dire non !»

Mac : « Tout à fait ! »

Rebecca : « C'est pas croyable, tu sais très bien que Don et moi nous entendons parfaitement bien. On est amis et on peut même pas se voir en dehors du labo ! »

Mac : « Oui, ben tu n'as qu'à sortir avec Sheldon ! »

Rebecca : (le regardant surprise) « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Sheldon est aussi un mec et il n'est pas gay non plus ! »

Mac : « Oui, mais au moins lui ne te tourne pas autour ! »

Rebecca : « Pfff ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Don ne me tourne pas autour non plus, on est juste amis ! »

Mac : « Je ne suis pas aveugle Rebecca, ni idiot, sans compter que je suis aussi un « mec » donc je sais ce que je dis ! »

Rebecca : (s'énervant) « Tu m'étonnes qu'à être aussi borné tu as mis plus de dix ans à te mettre avec Stella ! Mais moi j'ai certainement pas envie de faire comme toi ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie aussi ! (posant violemment la serviette qu'elle avait dans les mains) Bonne nuit ! »

**Rebecca sortit furieuse de la cuisine et se rendit dans sa chambre claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant un Mac affligé et culpabilisant de cette nouvelle dispute. Rebecca n'avait pas tort, il était beaucoup trop intransigeant et protecteur avec elle. Il pouvait très bien comprendre que parfois Rebecca étouffait, même en sachant qu'elle aimait énormément son parrain. Et puis, elle avait aussi touché un point sensible, s'il s'était un peu plus laisser vivre lui-même, il serait depuis longtemps avec Stella. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que Mac ne voulait pas le bonheur de Rebecca, au contraire, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas constamment lui interdire de sortir avec des hommes… mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec Don. C'est vrai qu'il était son ami et Mac savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Don dans leur métier …Mais dans le domaine de l'amour, Mac avait peur que tout cela finisse mal à cause du récent deuil qui avait touché le jeune homme. **

**Et c'est dans un soupir que Mac finit par lui aussi rejoindre sa chambre, sachant que la nuit serait une nouvelle fois difficile. **

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, Mac s'était levé de bonne heure, la nuit ayant été courte. Il aurait voulu attendre Rebecca mais il savait que celle-ci lui en voudrait encore certainement pour hier. Il se doutait aussi qu'elle ne se lèverait pas pour aller au labo avec lui. Mac avait alors pris un petit quelque chose à manger et avait envoyé un message à Danny et Lindsay, au cas où Rebecca ne l'avait pas fait la veille, pour dire que cette dernière ne garderait sûrement pas Lucy aujourd'hui. Puis il était parti direction le labo. **

**Rebecca s'était aussi réveillée tôt, elle aussi ayant passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait entendu son parrain se lever mais n'avait pas eu envie de le voir tout de suite. Elle lui en voulait toujours d'être aussi protecteur avec elle et surtout de ne pas faire confiance à Don, qui était un de ses amis. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur car en posant cette question hier à Mac, elle voulait le préparer au fait que Don pouvait être dans sa vie mais cela ne s'était pas bien passé et elle en était triste, car elle tenait énormément à Don. Elle l'aimait même et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que Mac puisse l'accepter. Bien évidement même si aujourd'hui Rebecca serait sûrement un peu démoralisée, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant et Mac finirait bien par se faire à l'idée…**

**Rebecca s'était levée quand elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle avait pris une douche avant de s'habiller et était sortie de l'appartement tout en appelant Don pour savoir si elle pouvait passer chez lui maintenant ou pas. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Don ouvrait la porte à une Rebecca qui arborait une petite mine. **

Rebecca : « Je suis désolée de te déranger aussi tôt Don, surtout que tu commençais plus tard aujourd'hui… mais j'avais envie de te voir. »

Don : (fermant la porte derrière elle) « C'est rien, je suis même content que tu sois là mais… tu ne m'a pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

**Rebecca se pelotonna dans les bras réconfortants de son homme avant de lui parler de sa dispute avec Mac.**

Rebecca : « Je me suis disputée avec Mac hier. »

Don : (caressant le dos de Rebecca) « A quel propos ? »

Rebecca : (dans un soupir) « De toi ! »

Don : (s'écartant un petit peu pour la regarder dans les yeux) « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu lui as dit pour nous deux ? »

Rebecca : (se détachant de l'étreinte de Don et se mettant à faire les cent pas) « Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, j'ai juste voulu essayer de l'habituer à l'idée… Mac veut inviter Stella à manger à la maison mercredi soir. Bien sûr il faut que je ne sois pas là alors je lui ai demandé si ça ne lui faisait rien si je passais la soirée avec toi et puis c'est parti en vrille ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça ? Je sais qu'il est protecteur avec moi et je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bien mais il y a des moments… C'est pesant ! Et ce que je ne comprends surtout pas c'est qu'il se méfie de toi, encore se serait un inconnu je pourrais comprendre mais là ce n'est pas le cas, c'est toi ! J'veux dire vous travaillez ensemble depuis je ne sais combien de temps et je sais très bien qu'il te fait confiance pour ça mais là … (soupirant) je ne sais pas ! »

**Pendant le monologue de Rebecca, Don l'avait laissé parler. Elle était en colère et il fallait qu'elle évacue. Don avait d'ailleurs eu un peu de mal à la suivre tellement elle avait débité ses paroles à grande vitesse. Et maintenant que Rebecca avait fini, Don la regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

Rebecca : (un peu sèchement) « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Don : (s'approchant d'elle) « Parce que tu es magnifique quand tu es en colère. »

**A cette phrase Rebecca se détendit, lui sourit et accepta avec plaisir les bras que Don lui tendait pour une nouvelle fois se pelotonner dans ce cocon qui lui était si désormais si réconfortant. **

Rebecca : (plus calmement qu'avant) « Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère aussi ? »

Don : « Je le suis Rebecca, je ne comprends pas trop non plus la réaction de Mac par rapport à tout ça, mais on savait que les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas lui dire avant qu'il ne soit prêt à l'entendre. »

Rebecca : « Je sais ! C'est juste que … que j'aimerais que tout se passe bien. »

Don : « Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ira… j'essaierais d'en parler un peu avec Mac, essayer de voir pourquoi il réagit comme ça et de lui dire que je tiens à toi… mais je me contenterais de parler de toi comme une amie avec lui. »

Rebecca :(avec un petite sourire) « Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui ! »

Don : (l'embrassant sur le front) « Et t'inquiètes pas ça finira par s'arranger, il se fera à l'idée. D'ailleurs, j'aime assez te voir nous défendre comme ça, ça montre que tu tiens à notre couple et ça me rassure. »

Rebecca : (relevant la tête vers Don) « Je t'…. je tiens à toi Don, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! »

Don : (l'embrassant) « Et c'est réciproque. »

**Ils restèrent un instant à s'embrasser savourant leur demi-confession avant que Don ne lui propose de faire le petit déjeuner, ce que Rebecca accepta avec grand plaisir. **

**

* * *

**

**Au labo, Mac était dans son bureau le nez dans sa paperasse et toujours d'humeur un peu maussade lorsque quelqu'un entra. **

**Quand Mac s'aperçut qui venait de faire son apparition dans son bureau, il se détendit un petit peu et lui accorda un timide sourire. **

Stella : « C'est rare de te voir aussi tôt au labo depuis quelques temps et (regardant sur le canapé derrière elle) Rebecca n'est pas là ? »

**A ce constat le sourire de Mac disparut et Stella ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. **

Stella : « Oh ! Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Mac : « C'est parfois un peu déconcertant de voir à quel point tu me connais ! »

Stella : « Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu ne peux rien me cacher… alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Mac : (soupirant) « On s'est disputé à propos de Don et elle. »

Stella : « Mac, tu es décourageant ! Don et Rebecca s'entendent à merveille, je ne vois pas où est le mal ?»

Mac : « Et le fait qu'elle veuille passer la soirée avec lui mercredi soir pour nous laisser dîner en tête à tête à la maison ? »

Stella : (avec un sourire) « Je ne vois toujours pas où est le mal ! Mais la seconde partie m'intéresse un peu plus… (Voyant Mac sourire) si j'ai bien compris tu m'invites à dîner mercredi soir… chez toi ? »

Mac : (se frottant la nuque un peu gêné) « Oui, c'est ça ! »

Stella : «Hum… intéressant. (lui souriant) Je suis d'accord mais … c'est toi qui cuisine ? »

Mac : « Pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça si inconcevable ? »

Stella : (rigolant) « Parce que tu es un peu maladroit en cuisine, Mac ! »

Mac : (faisant une petite moue tout en regardant Stella) « Il n'y a pas qu'avec ça que je suis maladroit (voyant Stella lui sourire) Rebecca devait m'aider mais…Je ne sais pas si elle va toujours être d'accord, donc ne t'attend pas à de la grande cuisine. »

Stella : « Oh, je ne suis pas si difficile que ça, même si tu commandes une pizza, ça m'ira parfaitement… après tout le plus important c'est qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, non ? »

Mac : (avec un sourire en coin) « Oui ! »

Stella : « Parfait ! Bon je vais retourner à mes affaires et ne t'inquiète pas pour Rebecca, ce soir tout sera fini, vous allez en parler, vous excusez et tout ira bien. Vous ne savez pas faire l'un sans l'autre de toute façon ! »

Mac : « Et tu as une nouvelle fois raison sur ce point ! »

Stella : (avant de partir) « Hum… faudrait que tu penses à me récompenser à chaque fois que j'ai raison. »

Mac : « J'y penserais ! »

**Ils se sourirent puis Stella sortit du bureau de Mac pour rejoindre le sien, laissant Mac avec le sourire aux lèvres. Lui qui pensait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé durant le week-end ils seraient un peu gênés lorsqu'ils se verraient ce matin. Il était heureux que ce ne soit finalement pas le cas.**

TBC…

* * *

voili voilou j'espère que cela vous aura plus :)


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

et surtout ne m'en voulais pas pour la fin ... lol

Merci à ma correctrice adorée

* * *

**Le reste de la journée se passa comme à son habitude. Après le petit déjeuner, Rebecca était restée un petit moment avec Don mais à contre cœur elle dût le laisser, car elle avait promis à Lindsay, la veille, que même si elle ne venait pas au labo, elle garderait tout de même Lucy chez eux. Rebecca était donc partie laissant Don se préparer tranquillement pour sa journée. **

**Du côté du labo, nos chers scientifiques furent très vite occupés ainsi Mac et Stella n'eurent pas l'occasion de se voir durant le reste de la journée. **

**En fin d'après-midi, les choses se calmèrent un peu. Mac venait à peine de retrouver son bureau, voulant remplir les dossiers qu'il avait eu dans la journée quand Don fit son entrée. **

Don : « Mac je peux vous déranger un instant ? »

Mac : « Bien sûr Don, entrez ! (s'asseyant sur sa chaise) C'est à propos de l'enquête ? »

**Don entra dans le bureau de Mac prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. **

Mac : « Ça doit être important si vous fermez la porte … »

Don : « Oui ça l'est. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de l'enquête, c'est plus…personnel. Le labo n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire. »

**Mac acquiesça et attendit que Don prenne la parole, celui-ci fixa un instant Mac, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer avant de finalement se lancer. **

Don : (se frottant nerveusement la nuque) « Je voulais vous parlez de Rebecca… elle m'a dit pour votre dispute. »

Mac : « Les nouvelles vont vite ! »

Don : « Nous sommes amis. »

Mac : (le regardant perplexe) « Et vous voulez vraiment me faire avaler ce mensonge ? »

Don : « Mac, Rebecca et moi nous entendons très bien c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Mac : (balayant ces propos d'un geste de la main) « Mais bien sûr… Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué en ce qui concerne ces choses là. Il n'y qu'à me voir avec Stella pour le comprendre, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis aveugle pour autant ! Je vois très bien que vous ne regardez pas Rebecca comme si elle était une simple amie ou votre sœur. »

Don : « D'accord, je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que je ne trouve pas Rebecca attirante. C'est une jeune femme magnifique. En même temps qui ne le penserait pas, c'est vrai quoi… il n'y a qu'à la regarder pour… (Voyant le regard noir de Mac, Don s'arrêta) Hum… Oui, enfin … vous avez compris (reprenant un peu contenance) mais je vous répète que malgré ça, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Mac : (toujours aussi peu convaincu) « Oui, enfin Stella et moi aussi n'étions « qu'amis. »

**Don soupira, Mac était décidément difficile à convaincre. En prime pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas très doué dans le domaine des sentiments, il avait apparemment plutôt bien analysé ce qu'il se passait entre Rebecca et lui…ce qui n'allait peut-être pas faciliter les choses. Mac et Don se scrutaient du regard pendant que ce dernier réfléchissait un instant avant de reprendre la parole. **

Don : (s'approchant un peu plus du bureau de Mac) «Bon, d'accord, mais même si tout ça était vrai et que Rebecca me plaisait vraiment… je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Mac vous me connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir que je suis quelqu'un de fiable. Nous sommes amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous régissez comme ça ! »

Mac : (se levant de sa chaise et contournant son bureau) « Don, il ne s'agit pas de ça… bien sûr que je vous fais confiance et que vous êtes mon ami mais … c'est juste que je veux protéger Rebecca. Ce qui est normal en même temps, c'est mon rôle… »

Don : « Je comprends très bien ça Mac, et Rebecca aussi, mais vous devez comprendre aussi qu'elle doit vivre ça vie. Et surtout je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez la protéger de moi ? »

Mac : « Je dois la protéger de vous parce que … Don vous avez perdu Jessica il y a à peine quelques mois, et je n'ai pas envie que vous l'utilisiez pour oublier votre chagrin et que Rebecca finisse par en souffrir. »

Don : « Oh, je vois… »

Mac : (voyant la mine un peu déconfite de Don) « Comprenez moi bien Don, ce n'est pas contre vous. C'est juste que je préfère prévenir que guérir, Rebecca a déjà assez souffert. »

Don : « Oui, je comprends. »

**Don allait partir quand tout d'un coup il se retourna.**

Don : « Mais vous savez Mac, ma relation avec Jessica m'a fait grandir et maintenant je sais ce que je veux vraiment, alors bien sûr je souffre toujours de sa disparition mais la peine s'apaise doucement et vous savez grâce à quoi ou je devrais-je dire plutôt grâce à qui ? Grâce à Rebecca, c'est une fille exceptionnelle et elle m'aide beaucoup, son amitié m'est importante désormais et … (d'une voix aussi sur de lui que possible) Je tiens à elle Mac, et je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse la blesser. Je vous le promets. »

**Don se retourna pour quitter le bureau de Mac mais au moment où Don allait ouvrir la porte, il l'interpella. **

Mac : « Don ! (le voyant se retourner vers lui) Mercredi soir je dîne avec Stella… vous pouvez venir chercher Rebecca… (Voyant le sourire de Don) mais attention cela ne veut pas dire que je baisse ma garde pour autant ! »

Don : (lui souriant) « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai un vrai gentleman. Merci Mac. »

**Ils se sourirent puis Don finit par quitter le bureau de Mac, laissant ce dernier réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme. Mac était content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Don, celui-ci l'avait plutôt surpris avec sa confession à propos de sa nièce. Cela l'avait touché c'est pour ça qu'il avait permis à Don de passer prendre Rebecca mercredi soir … mais malgré tout Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, Don n'avait pas intérêt à faire un faux pas. **

**

* * *

**

**La fin de la journée arriva vite et Mac rentra chez lui pensant retrouver Rebecca à son arrivée mais il fût surpris de rentrer dans un appartement calme. **

Mac : « Rebecca, je suis rentrée ! »

**N'ayant pas de réponse Mac se dit que Rebecca ne devait pas être encore de retour. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pris une bière dans le frigo, quand il le ferma Mac aperçut une note accrochée sur la porte. **

_« Je suis partie voir Tony, je risque d'y rester un moment, ne m'attend pas. Rebecca. »_

**Mac soupira, il aurait préféré pouvoir parler avec Rebecca ce soir afin de s'excuser et lui expliquer pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Et il voulait aussi lui dire qu'il avait finalement autorisé Don à venir la chercher mercredi soir. Rebecca devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour ne pas avoir envie de lui parler ce soir, eux qui ne restaient jamais fâchés longtemps, cette fois semblait déroger à la règle. **

**Mac pris donc sa bière et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé légèrement déprimé, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se retourna pour voir Rebecca entrer dans le salon. Tous deux se regardèrent un instant ne sachant trop quoi dire. **

Mac : (un peu mal à l'aise) « Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant un moment. »

Rebecca : (posant son sac et son manteau sur une chaise) « Tony m'a convaincu que ce serait mieux si je rentrais pour parler avec toi. »

Mac : (posant sa bière sur la table basse tout en se levant) « Il a raison … écoute Rebecca, je suis désolé… »

Rebecca : « Non, c'est moi je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…. »

Mac : « Et moi donc… (Après un moment de silence) Je ne savais pas que Don était si important pour toi ! »

Rebecca : « Nous sommes amis. »

Mac : « Oui, enfin ça n'explique pas tout ! »

Rebecca : « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas tant d'amis que ça … à part Tony il n'y pas énormément de personne sur qui je peux compter … »

Mac : « Moi je suis là ! »

Rebecca : « Je parlais d'amis, bien sûr que je sais que je peux compter sur toi mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu es ma famille ! Quand je suis arrivée ici, je me suis attachée à ton équipe. Ils sont devenu mes amis, ma famille… bien sûr j'ai des affinités plus forte avec certaines…Stella est pour moi une grande sœur, Danny un frère turbulent…je t'aurais dit que j'allais passer la soirée avec lui, cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé ! »

Mac : « Parce que Danny est marié … »

Rebecca : « Parfois ça n'empêche rien ! (après un moment de silence) Je sais que tu veux me protéger et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Au contraire c'est pour ça que je t'aime mais… il y a des moments j'ai l'impression d'étouffer et ton côté protecteur me pèse … surtout quand il s'agit des personnes de ton équipe… là j'avoue ne pas comprendre. »

Mac : (soupirant) « Je sais ! Je devrais lâcher du lest. Je suis désolé Rebecca et ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Don, c'est juste que … il n'a pas forcément était lui-même ces derniers temps à cause du décès de Jessica et je … ne voudrais pas que tu essuies les plâtres. »

Rebecca : (lui offrant un petit sourire) « C'est déjà mieux quand tu expliques tes réactions… je sais très bien que Don n'a pas été au meilleur de sa forme ces derniers temps, qui ne le serait pas en même temps … c'est normal, mais on en a déjà discuté ensemble parce que justement nous sommes (insistant biens sur le mot) AMIS. Et tout va bien de ce côté-là. Je sais ce que je fais et Don ne me ferait pas souffrir intentionnellement, tu le sais ? »

Mac : « Je sais et je suis encore plus convaincu maintenant que je sais que tu es aussi importante pour lui qu'il l'est pour toi. (Voyant Rebecca hausser un sourcil) Don est venu me voir cette après-midi me disant qu'il était au courant pour notre dispute. Il voulait des réponses et m'expliquer certaines choses dont le fait que tu l'aidais à aller mieux. »

Rebecca : (souriant) « Et ça ne te fais pas plaisir de savoir ça ? »

Mac : « Si, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir te chercher Mercredi soir. »

Rebecca : (surprise) « Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?»

**Le voyant hocher la tête positivement avec un sourire, Rebecca vit le sien s'agrandir encore plus et ne put s'empêcher de prendre son parrain dans ses bras, elle était contente qu'il finisse par accepter qu'elle sorte avec Don, en tant qu'amis bien évidemment. Et si Mac continuait dans cette voie là, peut-être que les choses pourraient s'officialiser plus vite que prévu…**

Mac : « Oui, enfin, ca ne veut pas dire que je suis moins méfiant pour autant mais du moment que les choses reste … »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Amicales et platoniques … je sais ! Mais merci quand même.»

**Bon, les choses devraient se faire doucement …**

**

* * *

**

**Tout redevint donc normal, comme à chaque fois. Rebecca était vraiment contente que son parrain finisse par la laisser tranquille et surtout l'autorise à sortir avec Don, certains détails étaient tus pour le moment mais ce que ne savait pas Mac, ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Mac s'était retrouvé à essayer d'être moins possessif avec Rebecca, cela s'avéra plus dur que prévu. À chaque fois qu'il voyait Don ou Adam s'approcher d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à l'affût du moindre petit signe qui pourrait être « anormal ». Mais comme il l'avait promit à Rebecca, Mac laissait à sa filleule un peu d'espace et ne faisait ou ne disait rien à propos de tout ça. **

**Deux jours passèrent et nos CSI furent très occupés. Ce début de semaine était de la folie, ils n'arrêtaient pas une seconde. Mac et Stella s'étaient à peine croisés durant ces deux jours et jusqu'à la dernière minute Mac avait cru qu'il allait devoir annuler sa soirée avec Stella. Mais par chance alors que presque plus personne croyait en finir avec cette montagne de travail, tout réussit à être bouclé en fin d'après-midi, leur permettant enfin de souffler un peu. Et donnant à Mac l'occasion d'organiser son rendez-vous avec Stella. D'ailleurs dès qu'il termina, Rebecca et lui partirent faire quelques petites courses avant de rentrer préparer le repas, enfin ce fut Rebecca qui le fit pendant que Mac arrangeait un peu l'appartement et préparait la table. Il avait encore une fois envie que tout soit parfait. Mac était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant à Rebecca qu'elle ai accepté de l'aider. Il était déjà maladroit comme ça en cuisine en temps normal alors avec sa nervosité, il n'aurait rien pu faire de correct. Après avoir tout mis en place, Mac rejoignit Rebecca dans la cuisine. **

Mac : (humant l'air) « Hum, ça sent bon ! »

Rebecca : « Lasagnes faites maison… c'est peut être simple mais c'est bon. »

Mac : « Ce sera parfait, je suis sûr que Stella va adorer ! Et tu ne me l'avais pas encore fait non plus… »

Rebecca : « Non, c'est vrai, tu les goûteras ce soir, tu m'en diras des nouvelles demain. »

Mac : « je sens que je vais adorer… comme tout le reste ! »

Rebecca : « Tu devrais peut-être te mettre plus sérieusement à la cuisine, je ne vais pas toujours être là ! »

Mac : « T'inquiète pas, Stella prendra ta place ! »

**D'un air faussement choqué Rebecca tapa son parrain sur le bras.**

Rebecca : « Espèce de Macho ! »

**Une petite heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Rebecca avait donné les dernières instructions à son parrain quant au dîner et était maintenant dans sa chambre finissant de se préparer quand on sonna la porte. Se fut Mac qui alla ouvrir. **

Don : « Bonsoir Mac »

Mac : « Bonsoir Don. (Criant) Rebecca, Don est là ! »

Rebecca : (criant de sa chambre) « J'arrive dans une minute ! »

Mac : « Elle est en train de se préparer… (Après un petit moment de gêne) Vous allez faire quoi ? »

Don : « Euh … sûrement aller voir un film et manger un bout quelque part. »

Mac : « Très bien. »

Rebecca : (souriant à Don) « Me voilà ! Bon tu n'oublies pas de sortir le plat dans une vingtaine de minutes, ok ? »

Mac : « Oui Rebecca ! »

Rebecca : (embrassant Mac sur la joue) « Bonne soirée ! »

Mac : « À vous aussi et n'oubliez pas … »

Rebecca : « Amical et platonique, on sait … »

Mac : « Oui et (regardant Don) Cendrillon doit rentrer pour minuit (voyant le regard de Rebecca) bon ok …1h pas plus. »

**Ils se sourirent, Don et Rebecca partirent direction l'appartement de Don. Oui Don avait dit qu'ils allaient voir un film mais il n'avait pas précisé où. Rebecca et Don avaient décidé de passer une soirée tranquille chez ce dernier avec un bon film, un petit plat livré et une bonne dose de bisous et de câlins à consommer sans modération… **

**

* * *

**

**Mac était donc désormais seul attendant avec impatience et aussi avec un peu d'appréhension l'arrivée de Stella. Oui, il y avait tout de même un peu de stress car depuis leur première soirée, qui s'était clôturée avec un premier petit baiser, Mac et Stella ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ni même parlés. Alors Mac ne savait toujours pas ce que pensait Stella à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière. Et de ce fait il ne savait pas trop comment il devrait se comporter quand elle serait là. Devrait-il l'embrasser ou se contenter d'un bisou sur la joue comme avant ? Est-ce qu'elle trouvait que ça allait trop vite ou au contraire que tout se passer au bon rythme ou voudrait-elle accélérer les choses ? Plein de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Mac Taylor lorsque soudain la sonnette se fit entendre … **

TBC …

* * *

voili voilou ! j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus :)


	23. Chapter 23

coucou tout le monde !

voilà enfin la suite ! :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

**Mac se rendit à la porte, inspira un grand coup et ouvrit à une Stella au sourire radieux. **

Stella : « Bonsoir Mac »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Bonsoir ! (pointant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains) Tu n'étais pas obligée d'apporter quelque chose. »

Stella : « Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides alors je me suis dit qu'une bouteille de vin serait parfait ! »

Mac : « Tu as eu raison ! (s'écartant un peu plus de l'entrée) Vas-y entre ! »

**Stella entra, laissant Mac fermer la porte derrière elle. Il lui prit la bouteille des mains, la débarrassa de son manteau et alla l'accrocher dans le couloir. Il se retourna mais fut surpris quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Stella, beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. **

**Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Mac toujours nerveux, se demandait ce qu'il se passait exactement. Il aurait voulu s'écarter mais en même temps, il se sentait si bien noyé dans les yeux verts de sa partenaire. Puis Stella lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher un peu plus vers lui. C'est à ce moment là que son corps finit par lui obéir et Mac s'écarta vivement , levant la bouteille qu'il avait désormais dans les mains. **

Mac : « Et si on ouvrait cette bouteille, tu veux un verre ? »

Stella : (un peu surprise et en même temps déçue) « Euh … oui, oui bien sûr ! »

Mac : « Parfait ! »

**Mac s'en alla alors dans la cuisine pour déboucher la bouteille et prendre deux verres. Stella l'avait suivit et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant Mac s'activer dans la cuisine. Elle put confirmer l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait. En fait Stella l'avait déjà remarqué dans le couloir quand elle s'était approchée de lui mais là, c'était encore plus flagrant. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi Mac se mettait dans un tel état. Après tout ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble la semaine dernière et Mac l'avait même embrassé, le plus gros était fait en quelque sorte… alors pourquoi Mac était encore si tendu et surtout pourquoi il ne lui avait pas accordé un baiser quand elle était arrivée. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Stella décida de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de Mac, bien décidée à lui parler et surtout à obtenir son baiser. **

**Mac ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec Stella. Oui ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble la semaine dernière et les choses s'étaient très bien passées. Oui, il l'avait embrassé et il aurait bien voulu réitérer l'expérience à son arrivée mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Stella avait pensé de tout ça, il ne savait pas si elle avait été d'accord avec ce baiser... Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu le temps d'en parler depuis et c'est pourquoi Mac avait préféré s'abstenir quand elle était arrivée. Alors oui, maintenant il était nerveux car il ne savait pas réellement comment se comporter. **

**Mac versa le vin dans les deux verres, il en tendit un à Stella mais une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris quand il se retourna de la trouver aussi proche. Le verre faillit même se renverser sur Stella mais celle-ci le stabilisa de justesse avec ses mains. **

Stella : « Mac enfin ! Doucement ! »

Mac : (en même temps) « Oh Stella, je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas …. (Se retournant en colère contre lui même) Ahhh c'est pas vrai ! »

**Stella regarda Mac fronçant les sourcils, elle posa le verre sur le plan de travail et fit retourner Mac pour qu'il la regarde. **

Stella : « Mac qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux ? C'est pas comme si c'était notre premier rendez-vous … ni même comme si je n'étais jamais venue manger ici… »

Mac : (se frottant la nuque gêner) « Je sais … c'est juste que … je ne sais pas… »

Stella : « Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu ne m'avais pas encore embrassé … (avec une moue déçue) et je n'y ai pas eu droit quand je suis arrivée ! (voyant Mac sourire) Et arrête de sourire comme ça… c'est frustrant ! »

Mac : « Désolé, c'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis ce soir là et on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé… alors je ne savais pas trop ce que tu pensais de tout ça … je … »

Stella : « Oui, parce que tu crois que pour une fois que tu fais le premier pas, j'allais te laisser faire marche arrière aussi facilement ? »

Mac : « Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais juste … »

Stella : (le coupant) « Mac ! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

**Mac fut surpris sur le coup mais très vite un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rapprocha son visage de celui de Stella, effleurant doucement ses lèvres…**

Mac : (chuchotant) « A vos ordre lieutenant Bonasera. »

**Et Mac pressa enfin ses lèvres contre celle de sa partenaire, ils profitèrent de ce doux contact avant que Stella n'entrouvre ses lèvres, laissant une occasion à Mac d'approfondir leur baiser en laissant leur langues se rencontrer dans un tendre ballet. Ensuite Stella passa ses bras autour du cou de Mac, alors que celui-ci encerclait sa taille, rapprochant le corps de la jeune femme tout contre le sien. C'est à ce moment là que ce baiser si doux au départ devint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus brûlant et passionné. C'était comme s'ils essayaient de faire passer toute ces années de désirs, de frustration et d'amour dans un seul et simple baiser. Puis ils finirent par se séparer, le souffle court, restant front contre front.**

Stella : « C'était un baiser fabuleux! »

Mac : (lui souriant) « C'est toi qui l'a demandé. »

Stella : « Et bien libre à toi de m'embrasser comme ça quand tu veux. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que vous embrassiez aussi bien, lieutenant Taylor! »

Mac : (d'un ton joueur) « Oh mais il y a encore quelques petite choses que vous ignorez à mon égard, Mademoiselle ! »

Stella : (d'un air espiègle) « Hummm… (Effleurant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Mac) j'ai hâte de les découvrir alors… »

**Stella allait de nouveau embrasser Mac quand un bip s'échappa du four, les ramenant à la réalité. **

Mac : (s'écartant) « Je crois que le repas est prêt ! Tu peux t'installer à table, je ramène le plat. »

**Mac allait partir quand Stella le retint ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de Mac. **

Stella : (avec une petite moue) « Le plat peut attendre deux minutes de plus, il ne va pas brûler. »

**Mac lui sourit et ne pouvant résister à son regard suppliant, il se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main au niveau de sa nuque et lui donna une nouvelle fois un doux et tendre baiser. **

Mac : (rompant leur baiser et sur un ton moqueur) « Est-ce que cela te va ? »

Stella : « Pas complètement … mais je suppose qu'on peut continuer ça plus tard… ? (Voyant Mac hocher la tête) Je ramène le vin à table ! »

**Stella sortit de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Mac. Cette femme était incroyable et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il sorti le plat du four et le ramena à table.**

Stella : « Hum, ça sent bon ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Mac : « Des lasagnes faites maison ! »

Stella : « Rebecca a fait ça ? »

Mac : « Pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être moi ? »

Stella : « Mac, tu m'avais dit que Rebecca cuisinerait. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que tu m'empoisonnes tout de suite. »

Mac : « Vous êtes vraiment tous très sympa à propos de mes talents de cuisinier ! »

Stella : « Je te donnerais des cours particuliers. »

Mac : (d'un air envieux) « Hum …ça pourrait être intéressant… (Un peu plus bas) tant que c'est toi le dessert ! »

Stella : (faussement choquée) « Mac Taylor ! »

Mac : (haussant les épaules) « Quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout ! »

**Stella secoua la tête amusée puis tout deux se servirent et commencèrent à manger tout en devisant agréablement sur de nombreux sujets. **

* * *

**Pendant ce temps pour Don et Rebecca, tout se passait bien. Arrivés à l'appartement de Don, ils avaient commandé une pizza et s'étaient mis à se chamailler sur le film comme des enfants en attendant la livraison. Rebecca s'était vite rendue compte que Don était particulièrement chatouilleux au niveau des côtes et elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour l'embêter avec ça. L'appartement s'était alors rempli d'éclats de rires et de supplications de la part de Don pour que Rebecca arrête ses tortures. Mais celle n'était pas prête à lâcher prise aussi facilement, Don avait alors réussi à s'éloigner mais Rebecca l'avait très vite rattrapé, le poussant gentiment sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci et de recommencer ses attaques.**

Don : ( les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait) « Rebecca ! Arrête ! J'en peux plus ! »

Rebecca : « Même pas en rêve ! »

**Don se saisit des poignets de Rebecca pour tenir ses mains éloignées de lui. **

Don : (reprenant son souffle) « Pfiou ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Moi qui croyais me faire câliner ce soir. Quelle déception ! »

Rebecca : « Bien… (se penchant un peu plus sur Don) la soirée ne fait que commencer … »

**Don et Rebecca se regardèrent un moment. Don lâcha les mains de Rebecca qui vinrent se poser sur le torse de celui-ci, alors que Don repositionnait une mèche de cheveux de Rebecca derrière son oreille. Puis Rebecca finit par combler le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux pour embrasser son homme. Le baiser qui avait commencé pourtant tout innocemment s'intensifia quelque peu et Rebecca se retrouva complètement allongée sur Don, l'une de ses mains s'étant faufilée en dessous de son tee-shirt, caressant doucement la peau tendre et chaude du jeune homme. **

**Les choses commençaient à devenir hors de contrôle quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. **

Don : « Ça doit être le livreur de pizza. »

Rebecca : (embrassant le cou de Don) « Laisse le sonner. »

Don : « Rebecca, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas … »

Rebecca : (se redressant en soupirant) « C'est toujours le cas, c'est juste que … tu as tendance à me faire perdre les moyens... parfois. »

Don : (lui souriant) « C'est plutôt un bon signe, non ? (voyant Rebecca hocher la tête) Bien, je vais ouvrir. »

Rebecca : (levant un sourcil amusé)« Dans cet état ? »

Don : (baissant la tête vers la bosse au niveau de son pantalon) « Hum Ok tu n'es pas la seule à perdre tes moyens. »

Rebecca : (se levant avec un sourire) C'est plutôt flatteur ! (entendant un deuxième coup de sonnette et l'embrassant) je m'occupe de la pizza. »

**Rebecca alla donc ouvrir au livreur, le paya et prit la pizza avant de retourner au salon, posant la pizza sur la table basse et s'asseyant à côté de Don qui était toujours sur le canapé. **

Rebecca : « Tu es calmé ? »

Don : « Oui, mais on va éviter d'être trop … fougueux ce soir. »

**Rebecca rigola et embrassa Don sur la joue.**

Rebecca : « On la mange cette pizza ? »

**Don acquiesça et il se mirent à manger tranquillement la pizza, profitant pour discuter et rigoler. **

**Une fois le repas terminé, Don avait mis un film et Rebecca et lui s'étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, profitant tout simplement d'être ensemble. **

* * *

**Mac et Stella avaient fini leur dîner dans la bonne humeur, avaient débarrassé et fait la vaisselle tout en se chamaillant légèrement. La tension et la nervosité qui avaient pu être ressenties au début, surtout pour Mac, avaient complètement disparu. Maintenant il était complètement à l'aise et très heureux de passer cette soirée avec Stella en ayant dépassé le stade « amical ». Tous les deux avaient comme le sentiment qu'un poids leur avait été enlevé de la poitrine. Ils étaient soulagés d'avoir finalement sauté le pas. **

**Ils étaient tout les deux sur le canapé, Stella tranquillement blottie dans les bras de Mac, la télé était allumée mais faisait office de bruit de fond, le couple ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait sur le petit écran, bien trop occupé à s'embrasser et bavarder entre deux baisers. **

**La conversation avait même dévié sur Rebecca et Don, ce qui était en général un sujet assez houleux à partager avec Mac. **

Stella : « C'est bien que tu es laissé Rebecca et Don passer la soirée ensemble. »

Mac : (caressant distraitement le bras de Stella) « Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. »

Stella : « C'est dommage que tu le vois comme ça, je trouve qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. Ils seraient bien ensemble. Je crois que Rebecca est parfaite pour remettre Don d'aplomb et Don est un homme très bien pour Rebecca. »

Mac : « Oui, enfin justement, je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois que Don se sente mieux, il la laisse tomber comme un vieux kleenex… »

Stella : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça ? Et puis après tout, Don ne t'a pas dit qu'il tenait beaucoup à Rebecca ?»

Mac : « Si mais … »

Stella : « Mais quoi ? Mac, ça crève les yeux que Don et Rebecca tiennent l'un à l'autre et à mon avis beaucoup plus que des amis… tu devrais les laisser faire leurs vies. »

Mac : (soupirant) « Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer avec toi à se sujet. »

Stella : « Comme tu veux. (L'embrassant) mais pense quand même à ce que j'ai dit. »

Mac : (embrassant toujours Stella) « A ton avis ils font quoi ? »

Stella : « La même chose que nous. »

Mac : (se reculant vivement) « Quoi ? »

Stella : (rigolant) « Mac, je rigole… c'était pour t'embêter (le voyant toujours un peu sceptique) Allez viens là (l'embrassant de nouveau) je suis sûre qu'ils sont très sagement en train de regarder un film ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Mac : « Tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stella : « Je pensais qu'on ne devait plus en parler ? »

**Mac lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Puis la soirée continua dans la même ambiance légère et joviale. Les heures passèrent et Stella commençait à somnoler dans les bras de Mac. Celui-ci lui posa d'ailleurs une question à la jeune femme mais pour seule réponse il eut un audible bâillement ce qui le fit rire.**

Stella : « Désolée ! je suis un peu fatiguée (regardant l'heure) Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre. (se levant) et tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher aussi, au lieu d'attendre que Rebecca rentre. »

Mac : (fronçant les sourcils) « Qui te dit que j'allais faire ça ? »

Stella : (se penchant pour l'embrasser) « Parce que je te connais ! »

**Stella allait s'en aller pour prendre son manteau quand Mac la retint tout d'un coup par le bras. Stella se retourna pour regarder Mac d'un air interrogatif. **

Mac : (timidement) « Reste… reste dormir ici, cette nuit. »

Stella : « Mac… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Mac : « Pourquoi ? (Utilisant la même formule qu'elle avait utilisé plutôt) ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais dormi ensemble. »

Stella : « Je sais Mac mais là… ce n'est pas la même chose… »

Mac : « Je ne te demande rien de plus Stella… je … je n'ai juste pas envie de dormir seul. »

Stella : « Tu n'es plus seul Mac. »

Mac : « Alors reste… »

**Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, Mac la suppliant du regard de rester et Stella réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire … puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. **

Stella : « Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller se coucher ? »

**Mac se leva, offrit un énorme sourire à Stella avant de la tirer un peu plus contre lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. **

Stella : « je pensais que tu ne voulais rien de plus…? »

Mac : « Juste ma façon de te dire à quel point je suis content que tu restes. »

**Ils se sourirent et se rendirent dans la chambre de Mac. Une fois arrivée là, Stella fit remarquer à Mac qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaires pour dormir. **

Mac : (lui tendant un vêtement) « Un de mes tee-shirt devrait faire l'affaire… tu peux aller dans la salle de bains. »

**Stella prit le vêtement que lui tendait Mac avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se changer pendant que Mac se changeait dans la chambre. Mac s'installa dans son lit attendant Stella qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre... vêtue simplement du tee-shirt de Mac, Stella sortit timidement sous l'œil admiratif de Mac. **

Mac : « Je crois que mon tee-shirt te vas beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. »

Stella : (secouant la tête) «Tu m'étonnes ! Arrête de regarder mes jambes ! »

Mac : « Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

**Stella rigola et fit le tour du lit pour se rendre du côté vide avant de se glisser sous les draps et de s'installer dans les bras de Mac. **

Stella : (embrassant le torse nu de Mac) « J'aime plutôt ce que je vois aussi. »

Mac : (tout en caressant le dos de la jeune femme) « C'est bon à entendre. (Après un moment) et si on dormait maintenant ? Parce que si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça après ce que j'ai vu, ça va être très dur de se contrôler. »

**Stella rigola face à la remarque de Mac avant de se redresser quelque peu pour l'embrasser**.

Stella : « Bonne nuit Mac ! »

Mac : (fermant la lumière et posant un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme) « Bonne nuit Stella. »

**Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'endormirent tranquillement voulant profiter de cette première nuit de sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre en tant que couple.**

TBC…

* * *

voili voilou, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus :) la prochaine suite risque d'être un peu longue a arriver car avec les partiels et tout en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué


	24. Chapter 24

coucou tout le monde ! :)

voilà enfin la suite ! :)  
dsl pour la longue attente mais bon le principal c'est qu'elle soit là maintenant ! :)

c'est pas forcément une suite extraordinaire, c'est un peu une suite transition pour faire passer un peu de temps donc ...  
mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même

Merci à ma Poupi qui est toujours là pour corrige

* * *

**Pour Rebecca et Don, la soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Un moment calme rien que tous les deux et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Malheureusement la soirée touchait à sa fin et l'heure de ramener Rebecca arrivait à grand pas… surtout si Don ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Mac. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées comme ça.**

Don : (regardant sa montre) « Je vais devoir te ramener. »

Rebecca : (se calant encore plus dans les bras de Don) « J'ai pas envie… »

Don : « Je sais mais on ne va peut-être pas abuser de la confiance de Mac, sinon on peut faire une croix sur nos prochaines soirées ensemble. »

Rebecca : (se redressant tout en soupirant) « Je sais… c'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras cette nuit. »

Don : (lui souriant) « On aura l'occasion de le faire une prochaine fois. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Mac que tu dors chez Tony … il ne pourra rien dire. »

Rebecca : « On ne peut pas faire ça ce soir ? »

Don : (rigolant tout en approchant un peu plus de Rebecca) « Je pense que Mac se douterait de quelque chose, non ? »

Rebecca : (avec une moue déçue) « Tu as raison. »

Don : (l'embrassant) « J'aime cette petite moue boudeuse. »

**Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques instants avant que tous deux ne finissent par se lever pour que Don raccompagne Rebecca chez Mac. **

**

* * *

**

**Une fois dans l'appartement, Rebecca se dirigea sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre, se changea et se mit au lit, soupirant quand elle s'installa dans les draps froids. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se glisser dans les bras de Don, poser sa tête sur son torse musclé et s'endormir au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir passer la nuit avec son petit ami, tout simplement. Elle aimait de moins en moins cette situation, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Mac n'était pas si opposé à sa relation avec Don et surtout si protecteur. Elle savait que Mac finirait par s'y faire, en même temps il n'aurait pas trop le choix non plus. Elle savait aussi que se serait un peu long mais parfois, dans des moments comme celui là, elle préférerait que Mac ne soit pas si intransigeant sur le sujet. Comme lui avait dit Don, la prochaine fois ils n'auraient qu'à mieux s'organiser et Tony serait encore une fois d'une grande utilité. Heureusement qu'il était là lui aussi. **

**Rebecca soupira une nouvelle fois avant de finalement fermer la lumière puis trouva sa position dans pour dormir avant de fermer les yeux, laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'imaginait tranquillement dans les bras de Don.**

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, Rebecca ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par une odeur de bacon grillé et d'œufs. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 9h. Rebecca fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il se passait… normalement Mac aurait dû déjà être au labo depuis un petit moment. Rebecca se leva donc, les cheveux en bataille et encore à moitié endormie pour se rendre dans la cuisine. **

**Quand Rebecca arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup, surprise de la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Son parrain, torse nu, portant seulement son pantalon de pyjama, aux fourneaux en train de faire cuire les œufs et le bacon. **

**Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas que Mac faisait le petit-déjeuner mais que celui-ci n'était pas seul. En effet, Stella était dans la cuisine aussi, vêtue seulement d'un tee-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle, sûrement un de Mac pensa Rebecca. Stella était derrière Mac, l'enlaçant par la taille tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait et l'embrassant dans le cou de temps en temps. **

**Rebecca les observa un instant. Ils étaient si adorables et Rebecca était contente qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. Puis elle vit Mac se retourner dans les bras de Stella pour l'embrasser fougueusement. C'est à ce moment là que Rebecca décida de faire acte de présence avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.**

Rebecca : « Hum, Hum ! Je vous signale qu'il y a une jeune âme sensible ici ! »

**Au moment où Rebecca ouvrit la bouche, Mac et Stella se séparèrent vivement, surpris et gênés comme deux adolescents pris en faute. **

Mac : « Hum … désolé Rebecca, on ne savait pas que tu étais levée. »

Rebecca : « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et moi je ne savais pas que Stella avait dormi ici … (les détaillant du regard, un sourire en coin) Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?. »

Mac : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Rebecca : « Oh mais je ne crois rien du tout… et puis ça vous regarde après tout, c'est juste que si j'avais su que c'était une pyjama party, j'aurais demandé à Don de rester cette nuit aussi. »

Mac : (reportant son attention sur le petite déjeuner) « Ou pas … »

**Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner ver Stella qui arborait un air compatissant.**

Rebecca : « Tu le laisses vraiment faire le petit déjeuner ? »

Stella : (haussant les épaules) « Mac voulait me montrer qu'il savait quand même faire quelque chose en cuisine. »

Mac : « Oui, parce que en dépit de ce que dit ma très chère filleule, je sais cuisiner un minimum. »

Rebecca : « Tu es sûr ? »

Mac : (lui balançant l'un des torchons à la figure) « Rends-toi utile au lieu de dire des bêtises! »

Rebecca : (rigolant) « Très bien, je mets la table. Mais évitez de faire trop de cochonneries pendant ce temps là, je suis à côté quand même ! »

**Rebecca quitta la cuisine pendant que Mac levais les yeux au ciel et que Stella rigolait, il n'y avait pas à dire, la complicité de Mac et Rebecca était rafraichissante et faisait plaisir à voir…**

**

* * *

**

**Depuis ce fameux matin, deux mois s'étaient écoulés. **

**Mac et Stella, ceux-ci étaient plus complices que jamais, la nouvelle nature de leur relation n'était pas passée inaperçue au sein du labo. Leurs amis étaient ravis qu'ils se soient enfin décidés à franchir le pas mais les rumeurs et ragots avaient vite vu le jour même si le couple restait discret. Bien sûr une caresse, un baiser volé ou un regard un peu plus appuyé, leur échappait mais à part ça, Mac et Stella restaient très professionnels. Un jour Stella mit les choses au clair et fit taire les ragots avec un baiser passionné à Mac en plein milieu du couloir, clouant le bec à plus d'un. Après ce jour là, les petits potins sur Mac et Stella avaient presque disparus sauf pour certains qui trouvaient très intéressant de parler de la vie de leur deux supérieurs…**

**Depuis qu'il était avec Stella, Mac était beaucoup plus détendu et souriant, il évitait les heures supplémentaires au bureau et partait désormais à une heure raisonnable. Il avait déjà changé cette petite habitude lors de l'arrivée de Rebecca mais son changement depuis qu'il était avec Stella était encore plus flagrant. Mac était tout simplement heureux et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus été … depuis la mort de Claire en fait. Tout le monde était d'ailleurs très content de le voir de nouveau ainsi. **

**Stella était tout aussi heureuse. Stella était déjà une personne souriante et enjouée à la base mais depuis que les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses avec Mac, on pouvait voir dans son regard une petite étincelle de plus qui faisait toute la différence. Et puis il n'y avait qu'à la voir quand elle était avec Mac… c'était comme-ci tout le reste n'existait plus. **

**Et tout le monde connaissait assez bien le passé de Stella pour être enchanté de la voir si heureuse et épanouie. **

**Après tout, tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance, Mac et Stella l'avait enfin trouvée et ils n'étaient pas prêt à la lâcher de sitôt. **

**En parlant de deuxième chance, il y avait deux autres personnes qui y goûtaient aussi : Rebecca et Don. **

**Pour notre petit couple, tout allait bien malgré le fait qu'ils devaient toujours être discrets par rapport à Mac. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très reconnaissants à la moitié de la petite troupe qui savait que Don et Rebecca étaient ensemble pour ne pas faire de gaffe et ne rien à dire à Mac. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils devraient bientôt l'avouer à Mac. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient maintenant. Tout allait bien et aucun des deux n'était prêt à laisser l'autre. Ils n'allaient pas non plus pouvoir se cacher indéfiniment, cela était déjà assez compliqué quand ils voulaient passer une simple soirée ensemble et quand Rebecca voulait rester dormir chez Don c'était encore pire. Enfin pour ça, heureusement que Tony était là…**

**Et puis Stella passant la plupart de son temps chez Mac, de jour comme de nuit, Rebecca voulait de temps en temps pouvoir leur donner un peu d'intimité et les laisser en amoureux. Surtout que quand elle les voyait tous les deux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Don et alors il lui manquait terriblement. **

**Rebecca s'en était déjà très vite rendu compte, elle avait même été surprise de s'être autant attachée à Don malgré ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu par le passé, mais Don était un homme adorable. Il prenait soin d'elle, était tendre et par-dessus tout il la respectait. Et c'était pour tout cela que Rebecca était aussi vite tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Et aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus peur de dire qu'elle l'aimait. Bien évidemment, Rebecca ne l'avait toujours pas clairement dit à Don, sûrement par peur qu'en prononçant finalement ces trois petit mots, elle finisse par le perdre. Elle attendait aussi peut-être qu'il lui dise en premier, une façon de se rassurer sans doute. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Rebecca était complètement folle de lui, elle s'en rendait bien compte et il fallait bien avouer que parfois, cela lui faisait peur… **

**Don et Rebecca n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué et pas l'envie non plus, mais Rebecca n'était toujours pas prête et elle voulait être sûre que Don n'allait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain avant de pouvoir se donner complètement à lui. Ça Don l'avait parfaitement compris et il ne cherchait pas à lui mettre la pression ni à la forcer, il patientait tranquillement. **

**Et puis il avait finit par comprendre les réticences de Rebecca par rapport à tout ça quand elle lui avait finalement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.**

**Ce soir là, Rebecca avait tout avoué à Don, elle lui avait tout expliqué. La soirée avait alors été pénible, Don avait eu du mal à voir Rebecca en pleurs lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vécu durant des années. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre, que personne ne devrait vivre d'ailleurs mais Rebecca l'avait malheureusement vécu et il comprenait les blessures qui se cachaient au fond d'elle et qu'elle était encore fragile par rapport à tout ça… **

**Ce soir là, Don avait eu une envie de meurtre. La personne qui avait fait tant de mal à Rebecca n'avait pas intérêt à croiser son chemin ou il ne serait pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Don avait aussi appris que Mac n'était pas au courant de tout cela et Rebecca lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui dire, en tout cas pour l'instant. Rebecca savait très bien qu'elle devrait le mettre au courant aussi mais elle devrait s'en charger elle-même, le jour où elle s'en sentirait la force. Don lui avait donc promis et après cela il avait encore était plus tendre et protecteur avec Rebecca. Il s'était promis à lui-même que plus personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal, plus jamais. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de la perdre, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Jessica, pas après avoir goûté à cette deuxième chance de pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une incroyable et magnifique femme et d'être à nouveau heureux…**

**Deux mois avaient passé, les habitudes s'étaient maintenant bien installées depuis l'arrivée de Rebecca, celle-ci faisait désormais partie intégrante de cette petite famille que formaient nos CSI. Cela lui avait permis de lui remettre du baume au cœur, de retrouver une vraie famille. Mac était d'ailleurs aussi très heureux que Rebecca se soit parfaitement bien intégrée parmi eux et était très reconnaissant à son équipe pour l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient tous fait. Il fallait dire que dès le premier jour le charme et la spontanéité naturelle de Rebecca avait tout de suite fonctionné. **

**Oui, tout allait pour le mieux… une famille au grand complet, heureuse. Le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre… Mais c'était sans compter ce jour de mois Novembre, qui vint semer le trouble pour les membres de cette famille et tout particulièrement pour l'un d'entre eux… **

**TBC …**

**

* * *

**voili voilou ! j'espère que cela vous aura plu :)  
j'espère vous mettre la suite un peu plus rapidement, même i elle est toujours pas écrite parce que entre, les partiels, le boulot, le déménagement et après les fêtes j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire non plus mais la je vais essayer de m'y remettre donc ça devrait aller :)


	25. Chapter 25

coucou tout le monde ! :)

alors tout d'abord; merci pour vos gentille coms, je suis contente que cela vous plaise toujours :)  
ensuite , ben ... voilà enfin la suite :) dsl pour la longue attente, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en moment... le manque de smac y est peut être pour beaucoup mais bon ... il n'y pas que ça non plus ... :/

enfin bref, le principal c'est que la suite soit là !  
et comme aujourd'hui, c'est mon Anniversaire, je suis gentille et je vous fais un tit cadeau XD

vous aller en apprendre un peu plus sur Rebecca et ... bien, je vous en dit pas plus ... lol

Merci à ma poupi adorée qui est toujours là pour me corriger

* * *

**La matinée avait parfaitement bien commencé. Rebecca avait rejoint le bureau de Mac, Lindsay ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui alors Rebecca ne gardait pas Lucy, elle s'était donc autorisée à dormir plus longtemps et était arrivée au labo un peu plus tard pour embêter son parrain. Une matinée des plus banales en somme. Vers midi, Rebecca avait tiré Mac hors du labo pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble. **

**Le repas s'était bien passé, sans chamaillerie, et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils étaient revenus au labo, Rebecca toujours en train de taquiner son parrain comme à son habitude. **

**Mac s'était finalement assis sur sa chaise mais Rebecca, qui voulait encore un peu asticoter son parrain, s'était installée sur les genoux de celui-ci. **

Mac : (rigolant) « Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour t'asseoir sur mes genoux comme ça ? »

Rebecca : (Haussant les épaules) « Non, on n'est jamais trop grand pour aller sur les genoux de son papa adoré ! (passant ses bras autour du cou de Mac) Surtout pour lui faire un gros câlin… et puis après tout on en a à rattraper … »

Mac : (embrassant sa nièce sur la tempe) « C'est vrai ! (la serrant un peu plus contre lui) les câlins de ma petite Rebecca m'avait manqué ! »

**Tout deux se sourirent et restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne les interrompent. **

Voix : (sur un ton ironique) « Oooh ! Que c'est touchant ! »

**Au son de la voix, Rebecca s'était immédiatement tendue, reconnaissant à qui elle appartenait. Mac avait tout d'un coup relevé la tête fronçant les sourcils face à l'individu qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Il avait d'ailleurs senti Rebecca se raidir dans ces bras, les prochaines minutes risquaient de ne pas être très agréables… **

**Mac fixait l'intrus droit dans les yeux essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu tandis que l'homme gardait son regard fixé sur Rebecca, qui se sentait elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. **

Mac : (froidement) « Mark ! »

Mark : « Mac. Rebecca … Je savais qu'en fin de compte tu aimais ça ! »

**A ces paroles Rebecca réprima une grimace de dégoût et se leva brusquement des genoux de Mac sans pour autant adresser un regard à son soit disant père, se retournant même bras croisés vers la vitre donnant sur la ville, l'air angoissé. **

Mac : (jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Rebecca) « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mark ? »

Mark : « Je viens chercher Rebecca. »

**Mac voulut répliquer quelque chose mais un petit rire nerveux le stoppa et il se retourna vers Rebecca qui faisait maintenant face à Mark. Bien entendu l'atmosphère était devenue tout d'un coup très pesante. **

Rebecca : (avec un peu d'amertume) « Et tu ne viens que maintenant ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué cela fait plus de deux mois que je suis à New York ! »

Mark : « Oui, ben … j'avais des choses à faire avant. »

Rebecca : (un peu en colère) « Oui, bien sûr ! Dis plutôt que Lisa et toi étiez beaucoup trop shootés et bourrés pour voir que votre fille n'était plus là ! … La routine en somme ! »

Mac : (se levant à son tour) « Mark, je ne suis pas sûr que ta venue soit une bonne idée. »

Mark : « Toi ! Le fils prodigue, on ne t'a pas sonné ! C'est à ma fille que je parle ! »

Mac : (perdant un peu patience) « Ta fille ? Ah, parce que maintenant c'est ta fille ? Et tu pourrais me dire depuis quand tu la traites comme telle ? Je te rappelle que c'est Claire et moi qui l'avons pratiquement élevée ! »

Mark : (rigolant) « Ça t'amuse de me renvoyer ça à la figure, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te rend fier ! Mais tu es pathétique ! »

Mac : « C'est toi qui est pathétique, Mark ! Tu ne vois pas l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu as décuvé il y quoi ? ...À peine trois heures, si tu as décuvé complètement, bien sûr…. Et après tu dis vouloir ramener Rebecca à Los Angeles alors que ça fait déjà deux mois qu'elle est là … alors n'essaie pas de prétendre que tu t'occupes d'elle ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle ne serait pas ici ! »

Mark : « Si tu le dis, dans tout les cas je la ramène chez elle ! »

Rebecca : (se rapprochant un peu et d'une voix ferme) « Je n'ai pas l'intention de venir avec toi, Mark ! C'est ici, chez moi et ça l'a toujours été ! »

**A cette phrase, on put voir Mark bouillir intérieurement, l'alcool ne devait pas avoir complètement disparu de son organisme. Et on voyait très nettement que le « non » de Rebecca n'était pas une réponse acceptable pour lui. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand quelqu'un qui avait entendu le ton et la tension qui régnait dans le bureau de Mac vint interrompre la discussion pour essayer d'apaiser un peu les choses. Avant que la moitié du labo ne se réunisse autour du bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. **

Stella : « Tout va bien, ici ? »

Mac : « Oui, ça va… ce n'est rien. (Voyant Stella regarder d'un air interrogatif Mark) Stella je te présente mon frère Mark, Mark, Stella Bonasera, ma coéquipière. »

Stella : (souriante) « Et accessoirement sa compagne. »

**Malgré l'ambiance le petit rajout de Stella eut le don de faire sourire Mac, amusé parce qu'elle venait de dire. Mark, lui ayant tout d'un coup presque oublié le pourquoi de sa venue, détaillait Stella de la tête au pied d'un air gourmand, ce qui fit frissonner Stella quand elle s'en rendit compte. **

Mark : « Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait de si bon goût même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'une femme comme vous peut lui trouver… »

**Stella regarda un peu bizarrement Mac cherchant à savoir ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire mais elle le vit lui faire signe de laisser tomber. Et Stella n'eut pas le loisir de répondre quoi que se soit car Rebecca s'en occupa. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment osé parler à Mark comme ça, elle n'avait jamais osé lui faire face. Mark lui avait toujours fait peur, mais étant ici, avec Mac et Stella, elle se sentait en sécurité et comme si rien ne pouvait lui arrivait alors elle osa finalement dire un peu le fond de sa pensée à son « père », même si au plus profond d'elle une peur bien ancrée était toujours présente. **

Rebecca : « Certainement tout ce que toi, tu n'as pas ! Alors n'essaie même pas de l'approcher ! »

Mark : (regardant Rebecca avec un petit sourire) « C'est que Mademoiselle est jalouse ! »

Rebecca : (arborant une nouvelle fois une grimace de dégoût) « Certainement pas ! »

Stella : (voulant de nouveau apaiser la tension) « Sinon pourquoi vous êtes à New York ? »

Mark : « Pour ramener Rebecca à la maison. »

**Ok, ce n'était peut être pas la bonne question pour apaiser les choses, pensa Stella. **

Mac : « Rebecca t'a déjà dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à Los Angeles, et elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, elle est majeure et assez grande maintenant pour décider ! »

Mark : « Si vous croyez que ça va se passer comme ça, vous vous trompez ! Toi, (attrapant violemment le bras de Rebecca pour qu'elle le suive) tu viens avec moi ! »

**Les choses allèrent très vite, Rebecca protesta violemment réussissant à se dégager de l'emprise de Mark, à sa grande surprise, elle trouva le courage de le gifler. Mais malheureusement, elle-même ne réussit pas à éviter celle que lui donna Mark en retour. Seulement, avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre Mac se positionna devant Rebecca. **

**Stella, elle avait voulu rassurer Rebecca, posant une main sur son épaule mais celle-ci s'était vivement retournée, une main levée, prête à donner une nouvelle gifle mais se rendit compte de justesse que ce n'était que Stella et elle se confondit en excuses, s'effondrant en larmes dans ses bras qui essaya de la calmer. **

Mac : (fusillant son frère du regard) « Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher une nouvelle fois ! De toute façon tu n'as rien à faire ici, Rebecca ne veut pas de toi ! Et arrête de nous faire croire que tu t'intéresses à elle car on sait très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors maintenant si tu veux faire plaisir à tout le monde, oublie nous, oublie Rebecca, elle se porte bien mieux sans toi ! Sors d'ici … (voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Mac s'énerva un peu plus et se mit à crier) SORS D'ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**Mark lança un dernier regard plein de haine aux trois personnes dans la pièce puis finit par sortir. **

**Une fois que Mac fut certain que Mark avait quitté le bâtiment, il se rapprocha de Rebecca qui était toujours en pleurs et tremblante dans les bras de Stella. Stella regarda Mac venir à elles inquiète. **

**Mac s'approcha alors doucement des deux femmes ne voulant pas plus effrayer Rebecca avant de délicatement les encercler de ses bras. Mac ne voulait pas non plus l'arracher aux bras réconfortants de Stella, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de ses deux étreintes rassurantes pour se sentir aimée, pour se sentir en famille, en sécurité et puis elle avait aussi besoin de cette étreinte un peu maternelle que pouvait lui offrir Stella. **

**Au bout d'un moment, Rebecca se calma un peu et se détacha de l'étreinte de Mac et Stella. **

Rebecca : (séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes) « Je dois aller voir Don… (Chuchotant) j'ai besoin de voir Don… vous savez où il est ? »

Stella : (comprenant le besoin de Rebecca) « Il doit être au commissariat.»

Mac : « Rebecca, tu es sûre de vouloir sortir, tu ferais mieux de rester un peu ici, tranquille pour te calmer, tu … »

Rebecca : « Non, je … (sentant le mal de tête arriver) je veux juste voir Don, je dois lui parler, je... »

Mac : (voyant Rebecca partir) « Rebecca… »

Stella : (posant une main sur le bras de Mac) « Laisse la Mac, elle a besoin d'être ailleurs et si elle a besoin de parler a Don, laisse la. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. »

Mac : « j'aurais juste voulu … lui parler un peu, moi aussi. »

Stella : « Je crois qu'elle sait aussi qu'elle va devoir te parler mais elle a besoin de réfléchir avant… (Après un moment) Mac, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais ce qui vient de se passer … »

Mac : (soupirant) «Je sais, je sais à quoi tu penses … (soupirant une nouvelle fois) il s'est peut-être passé des choses plus graves que je ne le pensais, là bas.»

**Mac soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, mettant sa tête entre ses mains**.

Mac : « Je m'en veux tellement, tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû la garder, j'aurais dû … je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose… je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir. »

**Stella vint s'installer à son tour sur le canapé à côté de Mac, posant une main réconfortant dans son dos.**

Stella : « Mac arrête de te culpabiliser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est seulement celle de Lisa et Mark, ce sont eux les vrais coupables dans cette histoire. (Relevant la tête de Mac pour qu'il la regarde) Et puis après tout on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé alors essayons de ne pas imaginer le pire … »

**Mac offrit un faible sourire à Stella, tout en lui prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.**

Mac : « Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Stella : (lui souriant) « Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais et maintenant je serais même toujours là pour Rebecca aussi, si elle en a besoin. (Lui caressant la joue et d'une voix un peu hésitante) Vous…vous êtes ma famille, Mac et … même si je ne cherche pas à remplacer Claire dans son cœur comme dans le tiens, (lui offrant un timide sourire) je suis prête à jouer la figure maternelle si Rebecca en a besoin et si elle veut bien de moi, aussi. »

Mac : (collant son front contre celui de Stella) « Oh, je crois qu'elle t'a déjà adopté, ne t'en fais pas… (l'embrassant) Je t'aime, Stella. »

Stella : (s'écartant un peu surprise) « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Mac : (souriant face à sa mine surprise et heureuse à la fois) « Je crois que tu as très bien entendu mais juste au cas où … je t'aime. »

**Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Stella avant qu'elle ne se penche de nouveau vers Mac pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer tout contre ses lèvres un « Je t'aime aussi, Mac Taylor ! » **

**Une tendre confession qui apaisa un peu leurs cœurs après ce qu'il venait de se passer. **

**TBC…**

**

* * *

voili voilou, j'espère que vous aimez ? a très vite j'espère  
**


End file.
